The Shadow Ninja
by Pooch2010
Summary: A harmless vacation abruptly morphs into a horrid nightmare as the brawlers scramble to protect a beloved member of their team. As they begin to suspect that something or someone might not be as normal they thought they were, a merciless villain comes into the complicated picture. Fabia seeks more than what is given to her, and she finds herself in the midst of lies and a tragedy.
1. A Confession

(Prolouge)

A figure dressed in black, leapt skillfully across the rooftops of the Neathian Palace, pausing only a moment to watch the young Princess walk out onto to her balcony. He cautiously, yet curiously grew closer to her as she twirled around in what seemed to be happiness. He tiltled his head and continued to watch her, for he was only a few yards from her, sitting atop of her roof.

In her hand she held a red rose, and in the other a card. She held the rose close to her as she hummed quietly to herself, gazing across the horizon. Even though the sky was as black as night, the sparkling stars and moon shone brightly in the distance. The figure, who we will just call Shadow for the time being, spread his silken black and gold wings and hovered a few feet above her, curiously reading the ard in her hand.

Shadow smiled slyly, knowing that the Princess could not see him, yet also because of what he read. His eyes trained on her as he lowered himself to the ground, standing inches behind her. The Princess tensed, and spun around, yet saw nothing but the open doors to her bedroom. Shadow held his breath as the Princess walked right through him, peering into her bedroom, puzzeled at the sight of no one there.

She sighed and then strode back to edge of the balcony, gazing longingly at the moon. Shadow walked up to her, standing right next her as he gazed up the shining orb of white peircing the darkness in the sky.

"How I wish you were here now," The Princess whispered, as Shadow turned his head to look at her. Her soft, sea blue hair was done in many curls, falling gently around her face and back. She wore a white night gown that descened in many layers to the ground, a small train following close behind her.

Shadow snapped his fingers once as a gentle wind began to blow, the trees below swaying on contact. He stared intently at an object hung around her neck. A silver chain was connected to crystal diamond the color of the sea. Shadow placed his hand over the Princess's, feeling her tense once again.

She ripped her hand away from the railing of the balcony.

"Who's there?" She questioned sternly spinning around in a hasty circle. She worriedly glanced from side to side, gripping her diamond in her fingers.

Shadow placed his mask over his face, only his eyes free from the black fabric. His hair was jet black, golden highlights decorating multiple strands of his hair as it fell just below his shoulders. His golden eyes gleamed softly as watched the frightened girl. He wore traditional royal clothing, associated with only balck and gold, as a cloak the color of midnight was draped over his shoulders. He pulled the hood over his head.

The Princess closed her eyes tightly, trembling as she began to speak.

"Please," She said shakily "If anyone is there at all, give me a sign, I-I'm frightened, please!" Her eyes watered with tears as she felt one last gust of wind ruffle her curls. When she opened her eyes, the immedietaly locked on a shimmering object laying at her feet. She knelt down cautiously and picked it up.

A golden petaled rose was what she had found, a silken bacl ribbon tied around the stem. She looked up once more, at the dismay of nothing there. Shadow was gone, and the Princess was left alone, standing in the cold night air, with his gift.

* * *

(Chapter 1, Fabia's POV, 3 weeks later)

"Welcome back Brawlers!" I exclaimed brightly, guiding my dear friends into my Palace "We're all so happy you came back!" Dan turned to face me, a huge grin spread across his face.

"We're happy to be back too!" He said happily, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug "Gosh, it's been what, two years since we've last been here?" I nodded, taking turns in the arms of all of the brawlers.

"I think that's about right," I replied sarcasticly, turning to face the one person I had missed most. His amber eyes locked with mine, and in a moment's time, I had him firmly secured in my arms.

"Shun!" I gasped, tears streaking my cheeks as he he protectively wrapped his arms around me as I heard the brawlers shift behind me in shock. I laid my head against Shun's shoulder as I weapt.

"Let's give them some space," Dan trailed off, walking down a different hallway with the rest of his crew.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" I scolded sternly "I miss you too much..."

"Fabia, I was just here a week ago!" Shun protested.

"And that was alreday too long!" I snapped, quickly placing a kiss on his lips "I love you" He kissed me again, spinning me around in circle as me dress spun out in fun filled layers of fabric.

"Well," Shun began softly "That's one way to say hello, I suppose, I love you too" I dried my eyes, taking his hands into mine. I watched his epression abruptly change within moments, from a soft smile, to grimace.

"Shun, what's wrong?" I asked him suddenly, already preparing to rush him to a doctor "Are you okay?" He nodded, as the expression on his face leisurely faded awayuntil it was completely gone.

"D-Do you have a quiet place where we could talk for a little while?" He then asked softly as I nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course," I replied, hooking arms wirh him as I began to lead him to my bedroom "What do you want to talk about? Oh, and I also have something I want to tell you about too" He nodded again as we continued our silent walk to the 'quiet place' Shun had asked me for.

When we arrived at my bedroom door, I led him inside and had him sit down next to me on my bed. Before that though, I had made certain that the doors were locked so that no one would be able to come inside.

"So, what is it?" I urged him lightlyas he turned to face me warily "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," He said quickly "It's just...I've been keeping a few secrets from you, ones that are extremely important to me and my family, and you must promise that youw on't tell anyone, not even the brawlers"

"Okay," I said slowly "I promise, I won't tell anyone" Shun sighed in relief when I said that. He then carefully took my hands in his and looked straight into my eyes, his own seeming to twinkle when I looked at him.

"Just...watch my eyes, alright," He whispered softly "I'll answer all of your questions afterwards" I suddenly felt really nervous and worried, what was it that he wanted to show me.

I watched his eyes intently, feeling my jaw hit the floor as I did so. His eyes began to change colors, from the gentle amber I had always known, to a beautiful shade of pure gold. I couldn't tear my gaze away from them. I had seen those eyes before.

Shun averted his gaze away from me, allowing me to catch my breath.

"Shun," I said exasperated "H-How?"

"Fabia, listen very closely alright," He said calmly as I nodded "I-I'm not...human" I nodded again, urging him to continue, despite the fact that I was freaked out about the color of his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to try to say this simply, and slowly," Shun then said, the next part of his story coming out really quickly "I'm the son of the Immortal King and Queen of Millennia, Prince, and heir to the throne" I felt the room begin to spin as Shun slipped his arm around my waist. I leaned against his shoulder for support as he held me still against him.

"You're a Prince?" I asked dreamily, and then stared at him in shock "Y-You're _immortal?!_" He smiled slyly before turning away from me.

"Um, yes?" He replied before standing upwards. He then began to spin, and before I knew what was happening, I was shielding my eyes from a flash of a bright golden light, as if the sun were in my bedroom. When the light finally died down and then vanished completely, I felt as if I were staring at an entirely different person.

Shun's hair was this flourish of midnight black and sunlight gold, while a highly, detailed, golden crown set atop of his head. He wore royal clothing, all in black and gold, just like his hair. He was basically the night and the sun from head to toe. And finally a silken, black, cloak was draped over his shoulders, while his hood hung behind him.

As I gazed into his eyes, I saw something familiar, I knew I had seen those eyes before. I rushed to my desk and motioned for him follow, which he did. I opened the top drawer, and lifted the golden rose with black ribbon tied around the stem before closing it. I looked into his eyes once more and held the rose in front of me.

"Did you send this to me?" I asked him clearly, watching a small grin gace his lips. I clutched the rose tightly in my hand, watching him snap his fingers. Suddenly, just like the night three weeks ago, a soft, gentle, breeze rushed into my room, as my hair blew in front of my face. Shun watched me as I placed the rose back in the drawer as the wind still blew.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed in shock "You're the Shadow?! How can this be tr-"

"The Shadow?" He questioned me confused "How do they know my n-"

"Oh," I said cutting him off "There's been some _abnormal _action going around Neathia. Evidently, many people, along with me, have seen the shape of this figure leaping deom building to building, so we called it the Shadow. And he's standing in front of me right now, so- wait, how do they know what?" I had just barely caught what he was trying to say before I cut him off.

"It's nothing, really," He said quickly "But, you do believe me, right?" I nodded.

"Of course I do," I answered him truthfully "Everything you've shown me, wait, where's your wings? Lots of the people who have caught you say that they seem to have saw wings-" Shun unfurled two black and golden objects behind him, folding his arms across his chest. "Oh, there they are"

"Fabia are you alright?" Shun asked, for he must have seen me swaying slightly with wind. He snapped his fingers again and caught me before I fell onto the floor.

"This is so much to take in," I said with a sigh "I'm dating an Immortal being, who I hadn't known was Immortal for three years!" Shun smiled and placed me on my bed, sitting next me as I lay against him.

"I know it is," He said softly "But you must promise not to tell anyone, it's a secret that shouldn't have ever been shared, please, if you truly love me-"

"Anything," I said firmly "I'll do anything" He smiled, a rare action that hardly any of us have ever seen him do, and brushed a few strands of hair away from my eyes.

"Thank you," He whispered, leaning inward as we both sealed our lips with a kiss. When we pulled apart, and opened our eyes, I could see his own had returned to their 'normal' amber color, along with the rest of his clothing and hair. His wings were nowhere to be seen.

"I love you," I told him wistfully as I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. We began to walk towards the door when spoke the same three words I had only moments ago.

"I love you too," He replied gently, taking my hand in his "Now, let's see just how long this little secret will stay between us and the brawlers" I laugehd lightly as we walked outside and into the hallway to go and search for the brawlers.

* * *

**Shun: (annoyed) Do we seriously have to go through this all again? **

**Me: Just be quiet and help finish this (Continues to type on the computer and hands Shun math homework) **

**Shun: Since when is the Pythagoren Therum part of this story? (Begins to write down the formula and solve problems on a peice of paper, thinking that I gave it to him for the story) **

**Me: (while typing) Ever since my Math Teacher assigned the project last friday, you might want to hurry up with that, it's due tomorrow (Hands Shun and another pencil and eraser) **

**Shun:...-.- **

**Me: Hurry up! I don't hear you writing! (Frustrated) **

**Shun: (stands up and walks down stairs into the kitchen) **

**Me: (Looks over and sees that Shun left, sighs) Well, I guess that won't work, anyway, hope you like the new and improved chapter, sorry for all of those typeos by the way, they finally bugged me enough that I couldn't help but fix them, anyway, hope you're having a great day, and thank to all who have been reading, you guys rock! (Watches Fabia walk into the room) Hey Fabia, wanna help me with the next chapter of story? It's called the Pythagoren Therum! **

**Fabia: (frowns) That's a weird name, but, sure! **

**Me: Great! (Really Happy inside :D) Take a seat! Have a wonderful awesome day everyone! You guys are so AWESOME! Bye! ;D**


	2. Keeping a secret a secret

I raced through the halls with Shun following my lead, although I didn't quite know why I was running, I slowed down as Shun caught up to me.

"Don't run anymore," he panted, finally standing by me. I laughed.

"Seriously, you're immortal and you can't keep up with me?" I asked bewildered.

Shun looked me right in the eyes.

"Not, if you're going at two hundred miles per hour," Shun answered.

I laughed again, then noticing that Elright was headed for us, quickly straightened.

"Queen Fabia," Elright called out, finally coming up to us "Ambassador Serena has requested yours and Shadow's presence immediately!"

I looked at Elright confused, but Shun just nodded. What?

"Who's Shadow?" I asked confused. Elright just smiled, as well as Shun.

"Queen," Elright commented "I believe _Shun _has something to tell you"

I turned to look at Shun, who seemed slightly guilty.

"Fabia," Shun whispered "One more surprise,"

I raised my eyebrows not expecting what came next.

"My name isn't Shun," Shun whispered. I felt my eyes widen.

"What?" I said with a low voice.

"My name is Shadow, but you can still call me Shun. In fact I have become very fond of the name myself" Shun told me.

"Okay," I breathed, trying to take in yet another surprise.

I felt Shun's arms wrap around me, making me feel safe and warm, like always.

"I'm very sorry to keep this a secret from you," Shun added "Please forgive me"

"Oh Shun," I whispered back "There's no need to apologize, and of course I forgive you"

Shun nodded, saying "I think that Serena expects us soon"

"Right," I laughed.

We took each other's hand, and walked (This time) down the hall to my sisters quarters.

Four guards stood alert by the double doors when we arrived.

Elright, (had also, for some mysterious reason) followed us. Weird, right?

Elright opened the doors allowing Shu- Shadow, and I to come in. (Sorry, still getting used to calling Shun by a different name, aren't you?)

Serena greeted us as soon as we stepped into her room. She was wearing a blue, satin robe, over a light, powder blue dress.

(FYI in case you haven't noticed, she likes the color blue)

"Fabia, Shadow, welcome," Serena greeted, then noticing Elright, questioned his appearance "Elright, what are you doing here?"

Elright scratched his head.

This ought to be good.

"Well," Elright began bravely "I was delivering your message when I thought I would join in on the follow up. Full truth your Majesty."

"Really?" I asked Shadow, (Yes! Finally got it right!) assuming he could read minds.

"Yes," he answered "He is telling her the complete truth"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright enough of that," Serena told us, finally speaking up. "I needed to mention, that Marucho is starting to become aware of your sudden absences, Shadow"

Shun nodded understandingly. (Okay, I give up, I'm calling Shadow by the name I called him at first, Shun!)

"So what exactly is the problem, with Marucho noticing Shun disappearing a lot?" I mentioned.

"If Marucho notices Shadow using his, _abnormal, _powers, he could in fact end up wanting to come after him" Serena said seriously.

"So we can't tell them about Shun at the banquet tonight?" I confirmed.

"I'm sorry Fabia," Serena told me "But it's the least we can do to keep Shadow away from the hands of society, science wise"

"Right," I said "I honestly wouldn't want anything like that to happen" I pulled Shun closer to me wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't want to lose you," I whispered. I felt Shun's arms pull me in closer to him.

"It won't," he told me "I promise"

Shun and I were excused from Serena's quarters, with Elright _still _following us!

Seriously, what is his problem?

"I've been assigned to be your personal guard," Elright said speaking up.

"What?" I asked "We don't need a guard Elright!" Elright gave us a pitiful look.

"And I'm guessing that you don't care," I said.

"Right," Elright said. "And only until Marucho is off of your track Shadow"

"Ugh," Shun groaned "Humanity is so annoying at times" I laughed.

"You've got that right," I told him.

Shun sighed walking with me down the hallway.

I still had to inform everyone about the banquet, and keep a secret a secret along with it.


	3. Invitations and an iPod Nano

I had made a list of guests that should be attending the banquet tonight. You can read it below, or just be surprised. (Honestly I would read it)

_Dan _

_Jake _

_Marucho _

_Ren _

_Julie _

_Runo _

_Mira (guess she was visiting or something) _

I didn't bother putting down Shun's or my name, since we both already knew about the banquet.

We met Dan running down the hall. (I mean he was seriously running! Maybe from someone?)

Dan skidded to halt to stand beside us.

"Yo Elright, Shun, Fabia," Dan acknowledged out of breath. "You mind if I stand behind you guys for a sec?"

Oh yeah, he was definitely running from someone.

"Better make it quick," I told him, way before he jumped behind us. Geez, I guess he is pretty fast.

Within seconds we saw Ren sprint down the hall, probably after Dan. Dan murmured behind us.

Jake was right behind Ren.

"Where is he?" Ren asked suddenly, he too seeming to have been running a while "Where is Dan?" Ren asked more firmly.

Shun and I both stepped beside Dan in unison. Dan yelped.

"There you are!" Ren growled. Dan cowered, but straightened up. Jake smirked.

"I'm sorry Ren!" Dan apologized "It's just an iPod Nano" Ren looked like he was about to explode.

"Just an iPod Nano?" Ren bellowed. "Dan! I only have two left now? Seriously, how can you break an iPod, by just listening to it?"

"Actually," Shun said, speaking up "Dan can break a lot of things by just listening to them"

"Yeah!" Jake shouted joining in.

"Ack!" Dan shouted "Not helping Shun! Although that is true…"

"Now you're not helping yourself," Elright spoke up.

"Glad that you guys finally showed up," I said taking advantage of the situation "Dan and Ren, you guys are invited to a banquet tonight, to welcome back the battle brawlers. Oh look you guys are battle brawlers, so you better show up!"

I was reading off of the list and note that Serena wrote, and told me to give to everyone.

"You will also be participating," I read "In a Masquerade style activity, so wear a costume, What?" I looked at the note closely.

_We will be having Masquerade style activities, so everyone is required to wear a costume and a mask. So it is basically a Masquerade party. _

_Have fun children!_

_Serena _

Huh, it is a Masquerade party.

"You guys also have no choice, but to wear a Mask," Elright added.

"Sounds cool to me!" Dan shouted, obviously trying to get the situation off of the topic of Ren's (now broken) iPod Nano.

"Yeah, I guess it does seem pretty cool," Ren said.

"I say it sounds pretty sweet," Jake added.

I let out a breath that I had no idea I was even holding.

"Well, see you guys later tonight," I told them "We still have to inform the rest of the guys and gals" No I'm not half cowboy.

I took Shun's and Elright's hands and dragged them down the next hallway.

Marucho was in his room, working, as always. Before I banged on the door, Elright and I both told Shun to take a step back. He did.

I cautiously knocked on the door, expecting Marucho to come rushing to it. Which he did.

"I'm so sorry for not coming sooner Fabia," Marucho apologized "So what do you have to tell me"

I crossed Marucho's name off of the list while reading the note to him.

"Hmm," Marucho said thoughtfully "I'll have to construct a mask out of reusable scrapbook paper, and then use chemical X to make it glow, while also using chemical L to sustain the glowing"

"Uh, right" I said "Have fun with that" Marucho closed the door telling us goodbye.

We all walked down the next hall to where expected the girls to be at.

"Well," I said out loud "Marucho sure has a lot of energy built inside of him"

"You have no idea" Shun concluded.

We arrived at Runo's door, which immediately opened before we even had a chance to knock.

Mira was standing at the door.

"Mira?" I questioned her confused "What are you doing in Runo's room?"

"Oh," Mira said "All of the girls are in here"

"Great!" I said enthusiastically "Can I talk to them?"

"Sure" Mira answered "Julie! Runo! Get over here!"

Let me tell you one thing, Mira has a really loud voice.

Runo and Julie came running, alert to the door.

"Fabia!" Julie screamed "What's up?"

I read the letter to them, crossing their names off of the list.

"A Masquerade party!" Julie screamed at the top of her lungs "How Fun!"

"Yeah," Runo joined in "Thanks for telling us" Mira stepped forward putting her hand on the door.

"Thanks again Fabia," she said "Hope to you guys there" without another word she closed the door tight in front of her.

I looked across the list, while walking down the hallway.

No one was left on the list, so we were done.

"We're finished guys, no one left," I informed Elright and Shun.

Elright seemed slightly confused, but then straightened up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Elright put a hand to his ear.

"Listening," Elright told us thoughtfully "You guys are free to move around the Palace in whatever way you wish to do it. And Shadow?"

Shun turned, facing Elright."

"Emerald has dropped off your costume, and mask" Elright told him.

"Alright" Shun answered "Tell her Shadow will be there in a few minutes"

"Who's Emerald?" I asked, turning to face Shun.

"My mother," Shun answered.

* * *

**Me:Hi everyone, thought you would like the cool twist of putting Shun's mother in the story **

**Shun: Wasn't she already in the story? And won't she be there forever and ever and ever- **

**Me: Yeah, she will, okay? Sorry, see you guys in the next chapter! Please review, running a little low on ideas.**


	4. A certain surprise

Shun was walking at a pretty fast pace. He's probably excited to see his mother after so long.

Unless he disappears to see her a lot. (Which I would believe)

Elright and I both had to jog to keep up with him.

Within minutes, we were standing in front of Serena's room doors, waiting, I guess.

"Well," I urged Shun "Open them"

Shun stepped forward placing his hands carefully on the doorknobs. He gently turned them and pushed slightly on the doors, making them open into Serena's office/quarters.

There, standing right beside Serena, was Shun's late mother, Shiori.

But she looked really different from her pictures!

She was wearing a long white robe, over a white and golden designed dress. The dress had long sleeves, with sashes that dropped down to the floor.

Her long black hair, was also streaked in gold, like Shun's was for a moment, and a large golden tiara sat atop of her head.

Her hair was worn down, by the way.

Her eyes were a bright shade of gold, along with the color of her lips. (even her eyelashes were a golden color!)

What's the deal with immortals liking gold?

Shiori turned, and immediately ran towards her son, embracing him in a hug. He hugged her tight as well.

"My Shadow," she whispered "How is everything going here on Neathia"

"Perfect," Shun told her. I was very pleased by his answer.

For a minute they just held each other, happy to see the other person I guess.

Finally Shiori broke their hug, guiding Shun over to where Serena was now standing.

Serena held (what looked like) a long piece of black fabric, with golden enterprises embellished in it. It even seemed like a cloak was attached at the sides.

"Here it comes" Elright whispered into my ear. How does he even know this stuff?

A few seconds passed, when Shun and the black thing just vanished.

I was starting to get apprehensive again, like last time, but I did keep my cool.

Shun reappeared in front of Shiori, looking totally different, from what he did a few seconds ago.

Shun's eyes and hair, did once again have their golden touch.

He was wearing a silk black costume, that looked exactly like the one Serena had in her hands moments ago.

He had a long black cape that dropped down to his ankles. And he had a hood (which was also black) that covered most of his hair. Funny he wasn't wearing his mask.

He looked at Shiori who seemed like she could barely breathe.

"Aw," she finally got out "It's perfect" She raked her fingers through his hair, tossing his hood off with it.

"And now for the finishing touch," Serena added.

Serena walked over in front of Shun handing him a black and gold feathered mask.

There it is! I knew he would have to have a mask.

This mask was like a classic Masquerade mask, with feathers at the top of it.

And no it would not cover Shun's mouth like most of his ninja masks did.

Shun vigilantly acquired the mask from Serena, placing it on his face.

He unquestionably looked like he was ready to go to a Masquerade Banquet.

Shun walked over to where Elright and I were and stood right by me.

"Darling you will have to get used to this mask instead of your other ones for tonight," Shiori added.

"Yeah," I joined in "Get used to it"

"Shadow," Serena said worriedly "If you do take the mask off, realize that will mean-"

"I know," Shun cut in "They will all know my hidden secret"

I smiled.

He understood the circumstance perfectly.

"Can we go now," I asked "Because I really don't think that Shu-"

"Shadow!" Elright, Serena, and Shiori shouted at once.

"Gosh, Shadow!" I answered annoyed "I don't think that Shadow will want to wear this for the next five hours!"

"Calm down dear," Shiori soothed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I shouted "I just don't think he wants to wear that thing all day long"

"Well he can take it off whenever he would like to," Serena added.

Shun snapped his fingers, and his clothing returned to normal.

"Like that," Shiori mentioned

"Okay, I get it," I told them.

"And of course you all are free to leave," Serena told me.

"Great!" I told her "And thank you"

I took Shun's hand and hauled him out of the room, popping my head back in for one more question.

"I'm sorry to ask but what is your exact name?" I asked making eye contact with Shiori.

"My real name is Emerald, but you can call me whatever best suits you dear" Emerald answered.

"Thank you so much," I told her "See you guys in five hours"

You see, I can get used to calling Shun's mom Emerald, instead if Shiori, since I had only heard about her maybe twice in my entire life.

Elright followed Shun and I down the hallways, like he was assigned to, carefully and attentively watching us.

Just like a guard is supposed to do right?

We were just walking down the boy's hallway, when we heard a loud crash come from Ren's room.

Oh gosh.

Shun, Elright, and I pushed ourselves up against the door listening in on the conversation.

"Not again Dan!" we heard Ren shout.

"I'm sorry!" Dan shouted back.

"Dan, how can you break a lamp, when you were two feet away from it?" Jake asked.

"Because," Dan reasoned "That spider was a brown recluse! They can scare anyone!"

"Dan!" Ren shouted "The spider wasn't bigger than a piece of corn!"

"That's what you think!" Dan yelled.

I pulled away from the door, laughing like a thunderstorm.

Dan can manage to break anything!

Suddenly, the day got a billion times better!

* * *

**Me:Hi, hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was so short! I promise the next one will ba a lot longer. **

**Fabia:That's what you told us last time, and somehow, I think this one is shorter **

**Me: Right, again, I'm sorry **

**Fabia: Ugh, promises are promises **

**Me: HEY! **

**Fabia: Sorry, I _promise_ that won't happen again **

**Me: Alright I get your point, see you guys in the next chapter! Review! **


	5. Enemy Rising

(Not in Fabia's POV)

I hour later…

"Mistress," A castle knight said, looking over the scanners, locating the shields "We have a figure approaching the first shield"

The Mistress known as Co-Captain Fields, approached the castle knight.

"In what category?" she asked.

"We cannot get accurate readings on it, but it does seem quite powerful, gundalian maybe?" The castle knight suggested.

"No, to human like to be a gundalian," Mistress Fields announced, looking closely upon the figure.

"Mistress!" the castle knight called out in distress "the figure took out the first shield!" Mistress fields turned in alarm towards the castle knight.

"Impossible," she whispered "Send out two squadrons of knights to prepare for attack, immediately!"

The castle knight hustled to work, pushing various buttons, and announcing newly found orders.

"Castle knights, participating in squadrons one through four, report to attack formations at this time. Repeat, report to attack formations"

"They better keep that figure busy," the Mistress told the castle knight "We wouldn't want to have to inform Elright"

_Be careful out there knights,_ the Mistress thought _don't let the enemy out of your sights. _

* * *

**Me: Honestly sorry this one was really short, but I wanted to introduce the enemy in this story **

**Fabia: Well I guess that counts **

**Me: Right, thanks for reading and review!**


	6. Exposed

(Back to Fabia's POV)

_Thirty minutes before party_…

Ah, don't you just love Masquerade parties?

Because I hate them!

I didn't even get to choose what I wanted to wear!

You see, I had this great costume with a perfect outdoorsy theme to go along with it and everything.

But noooo, Serena has to conjure up something, and force me to wear it.

At least it was almost identical to Shun's.

It was a long black dress, not poufy or anything which I really appreciated. I was forced to wear a black robe with it, which had a lot of golden characters embroidered in the fabric.

A mask was given to me, which was perfectly identical to Shun's.

That was the only good thing about the costume. (And the fact that it glows in the dark. Thought that was pretty cool)

I walked in front of the mirror, taking a good look at myself, with at least five seamstresses following me.

The seamstresses kept on sizing the costume down, since at first the costume was a little big. (I'll admit) But soon it was just the right size.

The seamstresses filed out of the room leaving me alone. Finally.

I placed the mask over my face liking what I was seeing.

The mask did in fact end up bringing out the color of my eyes. (Green FYI)

I strapped the mask on and walked out of the room, which was more like a torcher chamber.

I walked into my bedroom, extremely surprised to see Elright sitting on my bed.

"Hey," I said, catching his attention "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Fabia," Elright acknowledged "You look splendid, honestly. I'm just here to deliver some…news"

I sat down cautiously next to Elright, hoping to hear all of the answers for my questions.

I noticed an earpiece sitting in Elright's right ear. Which is probably what he was listening to earlier.

"Um, you see," Elright began "I just received news that the first shield has been taken down by a newly found creature on the radar computers"

"What?" I asked surprised "How is that even possible, only bakugan, or some extremely large thing could take down the first shield!"

"We know," Elright reasoned "And my crew is working extremely hard to take this…thing down"

"They better!" I shouted "If this thing gets to the third shield, Elright, that's our last defense!"

"I understand," Elright told me "We won't lose!"

Elright stood up, still speaking into his ear peice. I watched him walk out of the door.

After about five minutes of thinking, I stood up and walked to my doors. My hands slipped on the doorknob a little bit since i was wearing gloves, but I did manage to get the door open.

I just kind of roamed he hallways for a little bit, until I saw Shun turn the corner after spotting me.

I walked towards him, so he wouldn't have to walk the entire length of the hallway. (You see, I am generous)

We met each other in the middle of the hallway, looking and examining each other's costume.

"You look amazing," Shun told me, embracing me in a hug.

"You look the same," I told him. I was the first to pull away.

"Um, there's something that I need to tell you," I whispered

"Anything," Shun answered, gently holding my hand in his. he was also wearing gloves with his newly appeared costume.

"Someone, or something just attacjed the first shield," I said with a low voice. I couldn't tell the entire planet about the first Shield, it would be too risky.

"Hmm," Shun contemplated "How is that even possible?" I shook head confused.

"I honestly don't know," I answered him truthfully. A lot of things were going through my mind at the moment so I decided to break the silence.

"Maybe that party will clear our minds of everything," I suggested. Shun slowly nodded.

"Maybe," he said warily.

I sqeezed his hand, guiding him down the hallways towards the dinning hall.

As I had expected, Julie was already sitting in her assigned seat.

She was wearing what looked like a pink (totally pink) floral gown. There were roflues everywhere on the skirt, which was very full. She had on elbow length gloves (which were also pink).

She also had on a pick feathered mask, which honestly did hide her face.

"Fabia, Shun!" Julie exclaimed "I'm so happy that you're here, I thought I was the only one" I rolled my eyes.

"Julie," I told her "It's twenty minutes before the party even begins. You're just early"

"Oh," Julie said, calming down "Okay, I guess I am a little early" Shun and I both smiled, seating ourselves next to Julie.

Within the next ten minutes everyone else started to file into the dinning hall, which I was glad to see.

Dan Sat across from Shun, dressed in a red tuxedo, with a red feathered mask covering his face.

Marucho and Jake sat on either side of Dan.

Jakes costume was identical to Dan's, but with everything a dark orange instead of red.

Marucho looked like he had just come out of the ocean. He had his hair died green and blue, with a glowing starfish mask covering his face. His costume was basically a long robe, over a blue and green colored jumpsuit, with the robe made of glowing seaweed.

Pretty cool huh?

Ren came in next, showing off his purple and black glowing robe, which he was wearing over a pitch black tuxedo. He looked like midnight come alive.

Runo was dressed like a star, litterally. She had on a long yellow and white, layered dress, sleeveless, and a white and yellow mask that looked like sparkles. And there were sparkles on it. Her mask had no feathers.

Mira looked like a princess.

Her dress was specifically designed to look like a princesses ball gown. It was green, and orange, layered just like Runo's, except her dress did have sleeves, with green gloves covering her hands.

She was wearing a golden mask, that looked like a tiara at the tops of the edges.

Mira came in, making an appearance like a princess, which is exactly what she looked like. He hair was tied up in a neat bun, with a golden mask cut out like a tiara. Her green dress was layered like Runo's, but a lot longer. She had straps covering her shoulders instead of sleeves.

Everyone was also wearing gloves. And everyone was dressed in somekind of costume.

We waited and started to chat for a few minutes, hoping that Serena would be here soon.

Luck was on our side today, Serena arrived, dressed like a swan, to start the banquet.

Serena's costume was a white feathered dress that dropped down to the floor, and a long train following it. Her mask consisted of a lot of feathers, all white, if you can guess.

She also had these fake wings attatched to the back of her costume.

"Welcome Children," Serena greeted "You are all allowed to go out to the dance hall while the food is being prepared"

"I am so there," I heard Dan whisper.

Serena excused us all, and we all stood in unison.

Ren and Julie hooked arms, same with Dan and Runo, Jake and Mira, and Shun and I.

Marucho insisted on not having a partener. Weird.

Shun walked me out to the dance floor, where the rest of the brawlers assumed their positions with their parteners. Lots of other guests were attending, all dressed in some terrific costume.

When the music began to play, everyone started to move to the beat, which was a very elegant and musical tone.

Shun guided me flawlessly across the floor, which I guess came easy, for a Prince.

At the end of the song, we ended up as close as possible to each other, face to face.

We were the only people on the dance floor. Everyone else had formed a circle around us.

We stepped away from each other smiling shyly, as the group of people around us burst into cheering.

Everyone eventually settled down, chatting or dancing.

"You guys were amazing!" Julie screamed running up to us. "Really!"

"Yeah, no doubt about it," Runo joined in. Dan ran up to us too.

"I had no idea you could dance Shun!" Dan shouted. Shun gave Dan a glare.

Suddenly we all heard a high pitched scream towards the entrance of the doors. Everyone turned their attention to a figure standing in front of the doors.

The figure's hair was the same color of Dan's bright red tuxedo. Her (Yes I could tell it was a girl!) hair looked like it was flaming at the ends, which dropped down all the way to her waist. She was wearing a red abd black feathered mask.

He eyebrows were arched, like an evil menace's on Tv. Her eyes and lips were both a dark shade of red. she was obviously wearing black eyeshadow. (So at first I assumed she was a vampire)

Her dress was quite long, with the colors red and black associated with it. The dress was sleeveless.

When she walked, (She wasn't wearing any shoes, just black and red nail polish) the ground below her would burst into flames, and the die down into nothing. No burn marks at all, just, floor.

Beside me, I felt Shun tense.

She walked right for us, (The brawlers).

"Where is he?" the figure asked dangerously low. I squeezed Shun's hand tight, not daring to let go.

"Where is Shadow?" the figure asked firmly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shun close his eyes.

The figure wanted him, for some reason.

The figure layed her eyes on us.

"You," the figure bellowed, walking in our direction "Open your eyes!" She placed her hands gently on Shun's shoulders. Shun catiously opened his eyes, to reveal their bright golden color.

"Why were you hiding from me Shadow," the figure whispered. "You can't hide from me" Her eyes glowered with hate.

"You are coming with me!" the figure told Shun breathlessy, snatching his wrist, and pulling him out of my grasp.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, lunging for the figure. the figure turned, pushing me into the ground.

"As you wish, Princess," the figure whispered to me. She layed her hand on Shun's neck holding him off of the ground.

"Farewell Shadow, for now," the figure told him. She closed her other hand across Shun's mouth and nose. Shun's eyes closed.

"Shun?" I whispered to myself confused.

The figure flung Shun across the room, making him hit the wall.

"Shun!" I screamed

The figure snapped her fingers once, and we all watched as Marucho flung his mask upwards, hitting the power sorce for lighting, and every thing going black.


	7. Danger Zone

No one could see anything, since everything was pitch black.

But I did know one thing: I had to get to Shun.

When the lights first went out everyone went nuts! There was screaming, shouting and chaos!

"Guys!" I screamed "Everyone needs to calm down right now!"

Everyone shut their mouths immediatley.

"Thank you," I shouted "Now all we nee to do is wait, until the lights comes back on"

We all had to wait about five minutes, until Elright's voive came over the intercom.

"Everyone," Elright announced "The lights should come on in a few seconds, and please go back to your reagular and apprecitative homes for the night" After Elright stopped speaking, the lights fluttered back to life.

And Marucho was no where to be seen.

I didn't need to think twice about Shun. Soon Dan and I were side by side, sprinting to get to him.

The moment I saw him, I swear I almost burst into tears.

Shun was lying, unconcious next to the wall. I dropped to the floor like a cannonball.

Dan was right next to me.

Dan and I both anchored our arms around Shun, pulling him towards us. Soon, Dan was holding Shun in his arms.

"Shun?" Dan asked worridley "Shun are you okay?" I frowned.

"Dan, I don't think he can hear you" I mentioned.

Dan's sorrow turned into anger.

"What did she want from him?" Dan asked suddenly "Enough to kill him for it?"

"Dan!" I shouted alarmed "He's not dead! And I don't know what she wanted"

Suddenly, Elright was on the ground next to me.

"Is he alright?" Elright asked concerned

"Yeah," I answered sarcastically "He's perfectly fine- what do you think?"

"I'm sorry," Elright said cowering. He gently laid his hand on Shun's forehead.

"He needs medical attention, but he should be alright" Elright old us. I leaned over and whispered into Elright's ear.

"He's immortal right?" I asked "Why did he just get hurt by some megalomaniac? Was it the figure who took down the shield?"

"She sure didn't seem like some normal mortal. And no, the figure at the shield is currently still at the shield," Elright mentioned "And she does look familiar"

"Whatever," I said "But one thing is for sure. She really doesn't like Shun"

"No kidding," Dan said, joining in

"So what do we do?" I asked "Shun wouldn't like staying this way"

"Hey!" Dan shouted "I happen to be very carefully watching out for him"

"I called in two medics," Elright told us "They should be here at any moment"

From behind us, I heard Julie let out a loud pitched scream, rushing toward us, and falling to the ground.

"Om my gosh! Is he okay?" Julie screetched.

"He's fine," I assured her "Two medics are on their way now to make sure that he's okay" I rubbed my hands together nervously.

Out of the corner of my eye, i saw the double door swing open, and two people in white coats came running towards us.

"Get ready," I whispered

"It's alright," Elright whispered back "They know"

What? Did everyone but me know that Shun was immortal.

The two (medics, I suppose) dropped down beside us.

"Will he be alright?" the younger one asked.

"He'll be fine," the older one answered.

The older guy, took Shun from Dan, carrying in his arms.

"Be careful with him!" Dan shouted after the medics, who were taking Shun away from him.

"You can come see hima little while!" The younger one called out. "And We're always careful!"

"Right," Dan said "Like I'm really going to let two doctors take Shun away from me!" Dan stated walking off after the medics.

Elright put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"You will let them do that Dan," Elright told him "They know what they're doing.

"Fine," Dan pouted "But he better be okay when i get to that hospital room!"

I put my head in my hands.

"Calm down Dan," I told him "We just need to wait for a while and let them do their job! Dan, you 're going nuts!"

"That's what you think!" Dan shouted.

"Come on then Dan," I told him "Let's go visit him so you can finally shut your mouth!"

Elright smirked.

Maybe he would finally be quiet and let me concentrate. (And by he, I mean Dan)

So all three of us, at a slow pace, ventured off into the hallways.


	8. Dan Problem

I had the worst walk ever, like five seconds ago, even if it was just a quick stroll through the Palace hallways.

Elright tried, I tried, a few Palace guards even tried, but we couldn't get Dan to calm down. He going crazy, throughout the entire five minutes it took to get to the hospital entrance.

And what was even (Scarier) Marucho was nowhere to be seen after he hosted his lights show! We were all starting to get a little bit worried about him.

"Hey Dan," I whispered trying to get the hothead's attention.

"Oh yeah, and then why she call him Shadow? I mean seriously, if she hates him so much them why can't she even learn his name?" Dan rambled on.

"Ugh," Elright groaned "Please Dan that's enough,"

"Dan?" I tried a little bit louder, still to no avail. Sad, sad, sad…

"But the real question is," Dan kept going "Why would she, even if it is a she, attack Shun in the first place? He's not evil! But she certainly doesn't like him for some reason!"

"Dan!" I shouted, finally getting his attention.

"What?" Dan asked innocently "Seriously Fabia, you didn't need to yell"

"Yeah?" I snapped "Well the last two times, you didn't respond the least bit!"

"I'm afraid that I must back up the Princess," Elright decided "She is correct about her theory"

"Thanks Elright," I told him "You are too kind,"

Elright rolled his eyes.

"Right," I said "Now Dan, did you see Marucho anywhere, before the lights went out?"

Dan thought for a second.

"I did see him close to a door!" Dan blurted out.

"Really? Great," I told him "Which one?" Dan held his hands up.

"I don't remember?" Dan confessed "Geez, you guys are acting like I know everything"

"You are team leader," Elright mentioned

"And team leaders take care of the team," I joined in "So we just thought that you might know something about Marucho's disappearance" Dan huffed.

"Right," He said "Well I can tell you that I don't know anything"

"Okay, Dan we believe you," Elright concluded "You'll like this news Dan, we're here!"

Dan came to a sudden halt, stopping in front of the entrance to the hospital.

"Shun," he breathed "They better take care of you" he kind of got a little bit of an icy tone on his voice after that sentence.

Elright left to go to the check-in table, leaving me with a crazed and horrified Dan.

"Okay Dan calm down, you have these on earth right?" I asked.

"Everywhere Fabia," Dan answered warily "We have these places everywhere on earth. And to think I thought this was going to be a vacation"

"Oh, Dan," I comforted "Shun will be fine, I promise"

Elright walked back to where we were standing.

"The Ambassador, has requested that she gets to be here with us" Elright announced.

"That's no problem," I told Elright "I'm fine with waiting" Dan whimpered next to me.

And Dan only had to wait to see his best friend, for two minutes.

Serena came in through the entrance with four guards following her. As usual, guards are always protective of the royals here on the planet.

Serena did seem happy to see me though. In fact for a few minutes we just caught up with each other and began to chat. (Which completely horrified Dan)

"Guys?" he asked getting our attention "Can we please make sure that Shun is okay?" I nodded.

"Of course we can go," I answered him.

"Finally," Dan breathed "What room is he in?"

"The second to last at the end of this hall," Serena answered "I am informed of everything"

"Thanks!" Dan shouted, while he was already sprinting down the hall.

"Dan, wait!" I called out after him "Come on, let's go" I gestured for everyone to follow me down the hall.

Dan did wait by the door for us, at least. I understand that he's concerned, but he doesn't have to go ballistic.

Dan, of course, opened the door, to find Shun lying in the hospital bed, peacefully reading a book. (No, I don't know what it's called!)

"Shun," Dan said, getting his attention "Are you alright?" Shun nodded.

"I'm fine," He answered, trying to return to his book.

"Are you sure?" Dan urged, making Shun roll his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," Shun told him, closing his book.

"Okay," Dan said letting out his breath "Just making sure..." Shun looked confused.

"Okay, look," I said stepping "Dan is just really concerned about you, like all of us are"

"Well, there's nothing wrong, that I know of," Shun told me. The younger guy that we had seen earlier entered the room, making us all turn.

"Uh, hi, everyone," the guy said slowly "Um, my name is Dr. Record, may I help you?"

"No, we don't need anything," Serena spoke up "We just want to know if he was doing alright"

"Well, he is doing alright," Dr. Record answered "Except for..." he trailed off, hopefully realizing that Dan was in the room.

"Except for what?" Dan asked.

"Nothing," Shun and I said quickly.

"Uh, no," Dan's voice was rising "What's wrong?"

"Shun," Elright said "Now would be a good time to..." Shun nodded.

"Right," he said quickly "Dan, look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying to you"

Dan turned looking straight into Shun's eyes, which turned their (normal) golden color.

"Leave," Shun whispered. "Stay out side by the door"

Dan turned and left the room, slightly confused. Shun shook his head, letting his eyes turn back to the color of topaz.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Um, back to the concern," Dr. Record said, bringing us back into reality "Shadow's right ankle, seemed to have hit the wall, quite hard, after the...thing, threw him"

"Oh," Serena said "Will he be able to walk on it?" Dr. Record seemed puzzeled.

"We don't think so, yet, immortals to bring some fasinating surprises. We would have to see" Dr. Record concluded.

"Right," I told him "Because if we end up worring Dan, more than he already is, it's not going to play out well"

"We can let Shadow, venture off with you, if you are careful," Dr. Record instructed.

"Of course," I agreed already helping Shun stand up, although he wouldn't put any amount of pressure on his right ankle.

"Shadow," Dr. Record said worried "You are to go straight to your room, no detours, making the walk longer, understand?"

"Yes," Shun answered "I do"

I held Shun's arm to balance him, as I helped him over to the door.

When we left the room, Shun snapped his fingers right in front of Dan's face, bringing him back into the real world. (he basically dazed)

"Whoa, what happened?" Dan asked

"You got really tense and left the room," I told him.

"Wait, why is Shun still wearing his masquerade costume?" Dan asked.

"Okay, lets go," I told Dan grabbing his arm.

"Wait where age we going?" Dan asked.

"Somewhere away from here," I answered.

* * *

**Me: Hey everyone, sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter, I was running low on ideas. **

**Shun: How can you run low on ideas when you have my whole life to go through? **

**Me: Just deciding I guess. Well see you guys in the next chapter. Review and tell me how you like the story!**


	9. Back to normal?

.

"Okay, maybe so, but it's probably not that bad," I commented. With a great effort, we did get Shun to his bedroom, without Dan noticing his, quite visual limp. To be honest I was pretty concerned about him, but I definitely didn't need to show that concern in front of Dan.

"You okay?" I asked Shun softly, once I had him seated on the bed. It was 11:30 at night, so I expected him to go to sleep almost instantly.

"Ankle hurts," he whispered "But other than that, I'm fine" He was obviously starting to get tired.

"Go ahead and go to sleep," I comforted "I'll be right here the entire time. Besides, there's no way that I'm leaving your side tonight, I don't want her to come back" Shun was already beginning to lie down.

"Whoever she is, she better not come back…" Shun trailed off, lying his head on one of the pillows.

"Good," I said softly "You need to rest" Shun closed his eyes. I just remembered that Elright, Dan, and Serena were standing outside the door.

"Right," he answered lazily.

I smirked. Gotta go.

I stood up, walking for the door, and gently closing it behind me.

All eyes were glued to my face when I turned around.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Elright answered quickly "It's just really clear that you care about him"

"You were eavesdropping!" I shouted as things dawned on me.

"I wouldn't say that," Dan began "More like, listening…" I rolled my eyes.

"Right," I countered "Like I would really believe that" Dan slumped, and stood back.

"Sorry," I apologized "I'm just tired-"

I was suddenly feeling light headed, like the room was spinning around me in circles. The last thing that I remember, was Elright calling for help.

I woke up the next morning, lying in my bedroom (on my bed), with Shun, and Dan standing over me, and fear embellished in their eyes.

"Hey guys," I greeted them yawning "Something wrong?"

"Are you serious?" Dan asked.

"About what?" I asked, clearly confused. I rubbed my head, which honestly kinda hurt.

"You passed out after you left my room," Shun told me concerned. He was also holding my hand in his.

I sat up groggily asking, "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty," Dan answered.

"What?" I shouted stunned. "I never sleep this late!"

"You hit your head Fabia!" Dan shouted. I brushed his comment off.

"Okay, maybe so," I told him standing "But that clearly doesn't stop me from getting out of these clothes!" I looked down, noticing I was still wearing the clothes I had on the day before.

"Meet you guys outside, now, be gone," I told them waving my hand.

Eventually they did leave, reluctantly.

Once they were gone, I slipped into some khaki jeans, and a camouflage t-shirt, throwing on some sandals and walking out the door.

I am very quick at getting dressed. (Oh, and I did throw my hair up into a ponytail and brushed my teeth before I left the room)

Elright, my sister, Dan, and Shun were all waiting outside the door when I opened it.

"Okay," I told them "Let's go get breakfast!" I walked right past them all, though I could feel their eyes widened on me.

"I said let's go," I repeated, making a motion with my hand.

As I walked down the hall I heard them scurrying to catch up with me.

"Queen!" I heard Elright call out. Within seconds he standing by my side.

"Yeah?" I asked innocently.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked me concerned.

"Elright, I'm fine!" I told him, waving him off. He still stayed right where he was.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought that I saw flames in one of the windows, but when I turned to look, there was nothing. I felt Shun's presence next to me.

"Be on guard," he whispered almost silently "Don't look back"

I tensed up.

"Shun?" I asked with a tone of warning in my voice "What's going on?"

"Just don't look behind you," Shun whispered softly "Distract Dan for me?"

"Sure," I whispered.

I watched as Shun slowed his pace, falling behind us.

_Be careful, _I thought.

"Hey Dan," I called out, trying to get him up here with me.

"Yeah?" Dan asked, trotting between Elright and I, while we both gave him a nudge forward.

"Um, I just needed to ask you something…" I trailed off, trying to run new ideas through my head.

All of sudden, a loud crash made us all turn our heads to look behind us. (Even if Shun told me not to) One of the windows were shattered all over the ground.

Shun was on the ground, with one leg extended, and two golden katanas in each hand. He was wearing a similar costume to the one he was wearing at the Masquerade, but this time, he had on a dark black hood, which covered most of his hair. A golden mask, also covered his mouth and nose, like the masks that I had seen him wear before.

Dan would have no idea.

I heard some kind of a hissing noise down the hall, making me look up.

I saw this long, scaly, green, tail, almost like a snake's, but more like a pit vipers. The silhouette of a figure appeared around the corner, slithering toward us.

Shun's golden eyes narrowed.

The figure came closer, almost three feet away from where Shun was at.

The figure was definitely grotesque. Its hair was a sickly shade of green, with white horns, coming from her skull. The lips were a bright shade of green, and horrible yellow eyes.

She had on this scaly green shirt piece, and to be honest, she was very fit. Instead of legs, a quick green, scaly tail, replaced them.

She even looked quite young, seventeen maybe?

She snarled at Shun.

"At least I found you," Mrs. Pit Viper growled "And wounded"

Shun didn't say a word, just, stared. He positioned his katanas in front of him.

"You will try," The girl crooned. She opened her mouth wide, to reveal sharp ragged teeth filling it.

Now I'm sure that you are wondering what her name is, but to be honest, I don't even know.

"My name is Gorgonia," The freak show told us, as if she were reading my thoughts.

"And I will destroy you!" she screamed at Shun, lunging forward.

Shun side-stepped, watching, as Gorgonia plunged into the wall.

Shun snatched my hand, and Dan's, dragging us down the hallway as fast as he could. Elright was right behind us.

"Who are you?" Dan questioned Shun, while struggling to keep up at his pace.

Shun shook his head, running even harder.

"Tell me, or I'll take your mask off!" Dan shouted, already reaching towards Shun's mask.

"Dan!" I screamed "Just leave him alone! Can't you see? He's trying to help us."

Dan paused, while running, cautiously bringing his hand back beside him.

Maybe, once Shun gets us away from that Megalomaniac Freak Show, Shun could finally tell Dan.

But don't bet on it!

* * *

**Me: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the crazy long wait, but I had to keep packing for this vacation that I'm going on in two days. **

**Shun: Excuses, excuses **

**Me: Hey! But at least I'm going to try to write over vacation. I'll be gone for 2 weeks! **

**Shun: How about you leave the rest of the story, to Fabia and I? **

**Me: In your dreams! Well, this may be the last chapter before I leave. But be ready in case I am able to bring my laptop onto the airplane! See you guys soon, and thank you for reviewing! Bye!**


	10. Agreement

Shun dashed with us down the hallways. (And every single one of us had trouble keeping up with him!)

As we passed guards, while running, quite a few stopped to stare at us, but quickly glanced down the hallway to be shocked to see a gorgon running after us. But the good thing is, that guards did position themselves stopping her.

"My room!" I told Shun quickly "There are always guards there, now hurry!" Shun nodded, changing hallways, and hopefully not running at top speed, I don't think that I could go any faster.

We almost ran into the doors of my room, since someone was running so fast, but Shun did stop before we crashed.

"Thanks," I panted, totally out of breath. "Get in guys hurry!" Elright ran straight into my room, but Dan paused.

"You're coming too!" Dan shouted at Shun, grabbing his wrist and shoving him into my room. I rolled my eyes closing the door tight, and locking it behind me.

"That," I whispered "was too close."

I looked over at Dan, who was forcing Shun to sit in the chair across from him. Once Shun was seated, Dan leaned over him, staring at him.

"Who are you?" Dan asked Shun. He held up his fist, making Shun sink into the chair.

"Dan!" I shouted, standing up "Just leave him alone! He just saved your life!" Dan frowned.

"Maybe so," he started "But I still say we turn him into Marucho!" I was shocked.

"Dan, how can you even say that?" I questioned "He tried to help us" And I certainly would not give up Shun's secret.

"Besides," I whispered "We don't even know where Marucho is" Marucho…

Wait a second. I turned to look at Shun.

"Can you help us find a member of our team?" I asked Shun. Dan's jaw dropped open.

"Are you nuts?" he screamed "We don't even know if this guy is friendly or not!" Dan started reaching out for Shun's mask. I put my face in my hands.

Before Dan could come in within a foot of his mask, Shun dropped onto the floor, rolling right between Dan and me. He stood up.

"I was trying to tell you that he was fast!" I complained. "You will never catch him! Did you get that through your thick head?"

Shun tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry," I told him "Dan is… the crazy one" Dan glared at me.

"That is so not true!" Dan countered. I held up my hands.

"Okay do you want help to find Marucho or not?" I questioned Dan. He seemed to be thinking.

"Well," he thought "If I want to hand this guys over to Marucho, then I guess I have to find Marucho first"

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastically, turning toward Shun "So, will you help us?" Shun nodded, taking out both of his weapons.

One was an absolutely beautiful compound bow, and the other was one of his katanas. He made the katana vanish into thin air.

"Om my gosh!" Dan whispered "Marucho would love to experiment on his powers!" I folded my arms across my chest.

Shun glared at Dan, who gratefully took a few steps back.

Shun slung his bow over his shoulder, walking toward the door.

"Let's go," Shun whispered. Dan almost lost it.

"You can talk!" he shouted excitedly. "Marucho will be so excited when he sees you!"

I pushed Dan out the door, locking it again.

"Shun!" I whispered urgently "You can't do this! You'll be turned into a science experiment!" I snatched his hands, not daring to let go.

"I'll be fine," Shun answered me calmly "We need to find Marucho, right?" I nodded reluctantly.

"At least four guards will be right by you at all times!" I ordered. "I'll agree only to that circumstance"

"Fine," Shun agreed "But they better not be in the line of fire with the bow"

I smirked.

"Deal," I answered.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that this one was kinda short, but I needed to leave you guys on a cliffhangar **

**Shun: I don't like what happens next! **

**Me: Okay, maybe you don't, but these guys want to know what happens next, Science Experiment! **

**Shun: I am not a Science Experiment! I, just don't want anyone to know what happens next! **

**Fabia: Arguing with writer again Shun? **

**Shun: Well, actually I was trying to tell her how the story really happened -runs off- **

**Fabia: Hey! Where are you going? -runs out of room- **

**Dan: So, just us left now, huh? **

**Me: I'm leaving tomorrow, so guess what? **

**Dan: I don't like that look in your eyes... **

**Me: The story is in your hands now! Bye everyone! Hopefully i will get to see you on a plane to Utah! -runs after Shun and Fabia- **

**Dan: I guess its all up to me now. Uh Bye, guys...**


	11. Where's Marucho?

Once we got through the doors, with four guards following Shun's every move, we met Dan with a very irritated look on his face. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Something wrong?" I asked him. Dan nodded, obviously troubled.

"I just wish I knew who this thing is," Dan complained, guesturing to Shun standing in front of us. I smacked Dan hard on his back, making him flinch from the impact. He turned to face me with just in time to see me fold my arms firmly across my chest.

"Come on," I whispered harshly "He's trying to help us find Marucho! You're acting like he's Marucho's next science expierement"

"Because he will be if he does find Marucho!" Dan snapped. I then realized how real that situation would become. Shun stepped out onto the tils walkway throughout the courtyard.

"Just, give him a chance" I pleaded, turning back around to face Dan "Please?"

"Well, I guess," Dan agreed, as we both glanced over at Shun. He took his steps ever so carefully, and as silent as a mouse. He had his bow drawn, with the tip of the arrow pointing toward the ground in a secure position. He looked up suddenly.

A beautiful robin, (which is a bird for those of you who don't know what a robin is), flew right above Shun's head, landing peacfully on his shoulder. Dan clung to me as if I were his life force.

"Did you see that?" he shouted, while Shun was carefully brushing the birds wings.

"Yeah," I whispered bewildered. Not a minute later from when the robin landed on Shun's shoulder, a monarch butterfly, flew through the sky, landing on the brim of Shun's hood. Shun slung his bow over his shoulder, letting the monarch crawl onto the tips of his fingers.

"Oh, my gosh," Dan whispered "Nature is in love with him"

I smiled, watching the butterfly run across Shun's fingers. It looked as if it were dancing, graceful movements guiding it through the air. "You got that right," I commented softly "And you don't even know who he is" Dan turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's a Prince," I whispered softly into Dan's ear, grining brightly "The Prince of Millennia"

His jaw seemed to fall to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dan screamed, as softly as he could.

"But if he's royalty..." Dan trailed off. We all looked up to see Shun pointing to a nearby facility looking thing.

"The lab?" A guard asked confused.

Shun nodded, sprinting for the door, as the butterfly and robin flew upward, but not leaving. Shun drew his bow. We all followed him, coming up closer to the door of the lab. Of course Marucho would be here! It's a lab for goodness sakes!

Shun startled Dan by letting his wings expand to their full extent. He then leaped up into the air, unfurling his wings swiftly, and then lifted upward and soared over the top of the building. He began to circle the building in full, graceful arcs.

"He has wings!," Dan weezed, placing his hand to his forehead. I felt a sickining feeling in my stomach, that Shun wasn't going to come out of this building unharmed. But I pushed the feeling away, not wanting to imagine him getting experimented on by one of his best friends.

I watched upward, as Shun hovered in mid air, aiming his bow for the top of the alarm system. He seemed as if he were about to release the arrow, when he stopped, letting the arrow fall back into place. He held up a finger.

"Better idea," I heard him mutter as he stared down onto the ground.

Shun flew downward, landing on two feet perfectly onto the ground. He then aimed his bow, at the keyhole to the building. When Shun released the arrow, it went flying toward the keyhole, the door opening suddenly.

Shun lowered his bow, guesturing for all of us to come inside.

We walked cautiously through the doors, finding a brightly lit, technicolor lab, full of all the equipment Marucho could find interesting. Shun paused, all of a sudden tense, aiming his bow for a spot of darkness in the lab. His eyes glowed a bright shade of gold, as he frowned thoughtfully.

With no warning, a net, shot out from the darkness, pinning Shun against one of the walls. Only his wings were free from the net. His bow vanished into the thin air, as he took quick breaths, glaring toward air in front of him.

We heard footsteps echoing from the darkness, coming toward us until we could finally see our short, blonde genius.

"I was hoping you would come, Shadow," Marucho crooned, clasping his hands together in one quick, flawless motion.

* * *

**Dan: Okay... now what should happen next? (looks at notes) **

**Me: (pushes Dan out of chair) I'm back! And I am so sorry for having to make you guys wait for the next chapter! :( **

**Shun: I said that I didn't like this part! **

**Me: Exactly why I mentioned it in the chapter! **

**Dan: Uh, ow? **

**Me: Oh, sorry Dan. Okay I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye! (R&R/ Read and Review) Bye the wya, I really hope you liked the new edited version of this chapter. It took a while to get back to it, but I'm finally able to start the process. **

**Shun: Great. Now I have to live through this all over again. **

**Me: (Grins evily and rolls eyes) Right... Just kidding, see ya'll later! **


	12. The not so great escape

The sick feeling in my stomach returned. Dan and I were still stunned from the net flying out of nowhere, that we weren't really prepared for what came next. And you guys know, what came next, I'm sure. Don't you? Yeah, Marucho.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, as guards began to hold Dan and I against our own strength. I grimaced as they tightened their grip around my arms, squeezing almost a little bit too tight.

"Marucho!" Dan shouted, probably louder than he intended to "Where have you been? You scared all of us half to death!"

Marucho pushed the rim of his glasses back unto his nose. (And in my book, he acted like a nerd) He then folded his arms, looking as pleasant as ever, smiling apon Dan and I, who currently in pain due to the guard's hold on us. Is this all he likes to do, cause pain to others?

"Well, I'm deeply sorry to worry you guys," Marucho began sincerely "But as you can see, I do have some, important, business to attend to" He gestured toward Shun who shot him a death glare from behind the net, whipping his wings out in front of him.

"Marucho, I don't want to hear it!" I screamed "He can't take this. Shadow is a real person. Possibly someone you might even have a connection to! And if you won't let him go, then you've really just made a horrible enemy" I struggled against the guards hold, kicking where I thought their legs would be.

"Fabia, listen to yourself!" Marucho crooned "You're acting like this, creature, is one of the brawlers"

I closed my eyes tightly, letting tears flow freely from my cheeks, while Marucho only smirked at my reaction, turning his attention away from me. I hated him for this, for all that he had done.

I watched in horror, my eyes wide, as Marucho walked across the room, coming to stand right in front of Shun, whose eyes glowed a bright shade of gold, radiating the power of the shining sun. Yet his eyes almost immediately began to dim, as Shun gasped for air, confused at what was happening.

"Oh, guess I forgot a tip about that net," Marucho told him coldly "You see, I got it straight from Millennia, so whenever you begin to power up, that net drains your powers and energy at the same rate, immersing a powerful poison into your veins.

Shun slumped against the wall, closing his eyes dreamily.

"And I'm guessing, that you won't talk to me either," Marucho assumed "So let's get right to work" Marucho held out a scalpel from a pocket in his lab coat, lowering the tool at the top of Shun's right wing.

Shun winced in pain as the blade sliced through his wing, a golden liquid draining from the wound. Marucho held out a test tube, letting the liquid seep into it. He hurried over to one of his tables, placing the glowing tube into a rack.

"What did you do to him?" Dan asked confused, his voice weary and small.

"Echellis," Marucho answered "The blood of immortals. I need at least 'a' smaple of his DNA"

Marucho set his lab tool thingy down on the table, hurrying back over to Shun. He released the net holding Shun against the wall, who almost immediately fell to the floor exhausted.

"Let them go," Marucho told the guards holding me and Dan, waving a hand as a signal.

As soon as the guards released us, I dropped to the floor, sprinting to get next to Shun.

"Oh gosh, are you alright?" I questioned him worriedly "What did he do to you?" Shun sighed, seemingly still dazed from the net. His skin was pale white, and as I took his hands into mine, they felt as if they were as cold as ice.

"Now did I not say I didn't want you becoming a science experiment?" I asked forcefully, taers streaming from my eyes. Shun rolled his own, as I helped him to stand on his feet stand up.

I hugged Shun tightly, trailing my hands up and down his back. I felt around for his right wing, catching the bottom feathers of it in my fingers, while I cautiously began to move my hand upward, feeling for the wound, courtesy of Marucho.

"You'll be fine," I soothed softly, trying to get my hand on the wound of his wing. Shun brought his wings against his back almost instantly, as if he knew what I was intending on.

"Hey," I said in a whispering tone of voice "Come on, let me see" Shun shook his head, folding his wings behind him, obviously trying to keep them away from me. I only smiled, and laid my head aginst his shoulder, happy that he was alright. Of course happiness doesn't last forever, but that didn't matter then.

Nevertheless…

I felt Shun tense, only to be pushed back away from him by Marucho's guards. Marucho was standing right behind Shun, his hands positioned along his wings, one of them caught in an awkward position in his arms.

Marucho had a syringe in his hand, with the needle plunged into Shun's left wing. He pressed on the plunger, sending whatever the syringe was holding, deep into Shun's veins.

"Shadow!" I screamed, using my leg to kick Marucho's arm away from Shun, causing him to drop the syringe along with it. The syringe made a satisfying "smash" against the floor, sending shattered glass across the floor.

We all turned our heads to watch Elright plunge through the door, rolling over the ground and standing on his feet, his hands anchored firmly around a long silver spear. He spun it in front of him, fighting off the guards in front of him, while more of the Castle Knights crashed through the windows behind him.

"Shadow!" Elright called out "Get the Princess and Dan out of here!" Elright pointed upward, while Shun only nodded, grinning scarcely, before Wrapping his arms around Dan and I.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan screeched "I don't want to do this!"

"Okay then," Shun said, loosening his grip around him "Do you want to stay here, while I escape with Princess Fabia?"

Dan glanced around the buliding, seeing the everyone else was ingaged in a tight head to head combat. Glass from the windows were shattered everywhere, along with many wounded guards, laying across the floor.

"Uh, you know what?" Dan said at last "I think I'll go with you guys"

"Just what I thought," Shun muttered "Now, keep your heads down, and everthing will be just fine, trust me, alright?" Both Dan and I tucked our heads downward, waiting for the impact, as Shun sped upward like a flaming bullet.

"You'll be okay," Shun whispered, angling the his wings so that we would crash through one of the windows at the top of the building. Dan and I kept our heads low, as I felt a sudden gush of fresh air, along with hearing glass shatter beneath our feet. We soared into the sky, hovering above the lab facility.

"Okay, okay," Dan coaxed himself "Dan, it's just a few thousand feet in the air, you've done this before too, remember?" I rolled my eyes, holding on tightly to Shun, who looked down on us, as we seemed to float in mid-air.

"It's alright," Shun whispered, obviously begining to lose his balance, his wings seeming to weaken with every passing second. I laid my head against him, not whishing to fall at the moment.

I pointed out my bedroom window, mentally telling Shun to arrive at that precise location. And just as I had hoped, Shun flew us downward, at a slower speed, heading straight for my bedroom window.

_Please do not smash my window, _I thought _I'm fully aware that you are capable of doing that. _

Shun descended farther into the air, coming to stop at the large window, connected to my room. He held my hand tightly in his own, as if he had already anticipated what I was going to do.

I jumped onto the window sill, unlatching the handle, and pulling the rest of the brawlers inside. (Meaning Shun and Dan)

I took one last look across the feilds of the Palace grounds, before I closed the windows, and locked them tightly behind me.

* * *

**Me: Hi everyone, I hope you liked the edited version of the chapter **

**Shun: Not that it's any better than the first version **

**Me: (Mockingly) Right **

**Fabia: I like it, and I'm glad you're back from Utah **

**Me: Uh, Fabia, I got back three months ago, we're giving out different commentairies **

**Fabia: Oh **

**Me: Yeah, well, I'll update the next chapter tommorow! (Personal Note for Teagen as follows: PLEASE! Do not read ahead, I'm going to do the whole editing thing bit by bit!) Okay, see ye'll later! have a great day everyone, you guys really deserve it! Oh! And the quote of the day is- **

**Shun: (cutting in) Hang on, we're doing qoutes now? **

**Me: (Mishceviously) Maybe... Okay, buy guys! ;D**


	13. The hidden truth

"Now," I told Shun softly "Just hold still" I was holding in my hand a burning wet cloth soaked with water, and in the other hand, I held dry towel.

Shun had cocooned himself, hiding in his wings. It really looked like two wings folded over, on top of each other.

Dan was sitting in the chair across from the bed, which I had forced Shun to sit on. And he wasn't cooperating the way that I had wanted him to.

"Maybe you should just leave him alone," Dan suggested "He's clearly not in the mood for coming out of protection mode, so, yeah"

I glared at Dan.

"Yeah?" I asked mockingly "Well I don't think that his wing will heal itself" I stepped forward, pressing the cloth against Shun's wing, making him jump.

"Sorry," I whispered "I just want to help you, alright?"

Shun cautiously began to unfold his wings, bringing them to rest beside him.

Dan instantly stood up.

"Calm down Dan," I whispered "He's just nervous" I pressed the cloth against his wing harder, trying my best to clean the wound.

Without Shun knowing about it, I had dipped the cloth in a liquid remedy that should help to heal his wing quicker.

I found out that I really didn't need the dry towel, lying it back down in my bathroom.

"Okay," I concluded "That should do it" I smiled, proud of what I did.

Shun nodded, whispering, "Thank you"

He stood up, straightening his wings before he began to walk.

When Shun began to walk across the room, possibly heading for the door, he collapsed.

"Shadow?" I asked alarmed.

Shun shook his head, already beginning to stand. But once again, when he started walking, he fell back onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked, help Shun stand up.

Shun steadied himself, slowly backing up. He lost his balance but he did manage to keep standing.

I looked straight at him, concerned.

Shun began to flap his wings, finding it hurt to move them. He seemed really confused, yet hurt.

I walked backward a few steps, willing to test something.

"Shadow," I whispered "Walk toward me" Shun looked up, confused, but still obeyed my command.

He really did try, but when he took a single step, Shun fell once again onto the floor. Just as I had suspected.

"I think that serum had quite an effect on you," I commented. Shun frowned.

I dropped next to him.

"And," I whispered "It might be making you're ankle worse" Dan began to speak making us look up at him.

"So he can't walk or fly?" Dan asked, clarifying his statement.

"Correct," I told him cautiously. What was he getting at?

"Sooo," Dan went on "He would have a harder time getting away from me, if I were to try to, unmask him?" o.o

"Dan!" I scolded "Seriously, how does his identity affect you at all?" Dan lightened up, folding his arms across his chest.

"It doesn't," Dan told me.

"Exactly," I answered "Now, how are we supposed to take you everywhere?" I asked turning back to Shun.

Shun thought for a moment, holding up a finger suddenly.

Dan and I both watched as Shun disappeared without a trace. Dan lost it.

"Did you see that?" he screamed "That is virtually impossible! Right?"

"Well he just did it, sooo," I taunted "No, it is not impossible"

Shun reappeared at the door to my room.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Dan asked him "And how are you immortal exactly? Where do you live? And for heaven's sakes, who are you?" Shun paused, taking his hand off of the doorknob.

Shun looked at Dan, right through those beautiful golden eyes.

"You really want to know who I am." Shun asked softly. Dan threw his hands in the air.

"More than anything!" He answered. I couldn't believe what Shun was about to do.

"Why, must you know?" Shun asked. He had Dan on that question.

"I honestly don't know," Dan answered suddenly "I guess, that I'm just really curious?" He seemed to be asking himself the question, instead of replying to Shun.

Shun sat down, on the edge of the bed, letting Dan sit right next to him.

One good thing is that Shun didn't collapse or anything! Yea!

I'm weird alright?

"As you wish," Shun whispered, almost silently.

Dan was beginning to reach out for Shun's mask, when Shun held up a finger.

"Please?" Dan whispered. Shun nodded, cautiously turning around.

Shun seemed worried, about whayt Dan would think. I mean, who wouldn't be? How would you feel, if you were an immortal Prince, hiding the biggest secret of your life from your very best friend.

I watched closely, as Shun removed his hood, revealing his sparkling, golden streaked hair.

Shun then, ever so quietly, slid the mask off of his face. I was stunned.

I really didn't think that Shun would ever do this.

_Oh please Dan, _I thought to myself _Just, try to understand. _

Shun cautiously began spin around, to face the shocked expression was wearing.

"Shun?" Dan asked, whispering.

"Yes?" Shun asked. Before Shun could say anything, Dan tumbled over him, hugging him, as they both fell onto the floor.

"I can't believe it!" Dan shouted "Yet I still expected it. My best friend is Shadow!"

"Dan!" I whispered urgently "Be quiet will you? You and I are the only ones who know. Besides Elright"

Oh gosh, what was I saying? We can't just drop every detail onto Dan like a boulder!

"Oh," Dan commented, straightening up.

"Why did you never tell me?" Shun looked at Dan.

"Because I didn't want to put you, or any of the other brawlers in danger," Shun answered swiftly. "I was afraid of what you would think if I ever told you. But since that topic is being brought up in many of the concerns around the planet entirely, I needed to. I couldn't be scared anymore."

Shun paused, shortly after his answer, waiting for the reply from Dan. A reply that could change everything between them.

"Oh," Dan whispered "Thank you"

Whew! We'er all good here!

Once Dan and I both helped Shun to his feet, Elright, once again, busted through the bedroom door.

He sure knows how to make dramatic entrances. Am I right?

"Shadow, Princess, Dan," Elright listed off "I had to make sure that you made it here alright"

"Oh we're here," I told him "After we shot twenty thousand feet in the air!"

"Actually," Shun said softly "It was only about two hundred, seventy-two feet, and about three quarters of an inch."

We all stared at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked, dazed by his comment.

"Math," Shun answered. "Honestly, who wouldn't know?"

I rolled my eyes turning to face Elright.

"What do we do now?" I asked, suddenly remembering something. "Without more than five seconds of walking?"

Elright looked confused.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

Dan, Shun, and I all looked at each other, smiling, as we began to tell Elright about Marucho's little serum.

* * *

**Me: Okay, how did you all like that one? (I decided to polish this chapter up just a little bit, since it did go a little rough at first) :) **

**Shun: In my eyes, it really didn't go that smoothly **

**Me: For you **

**Fabia: I really did enjoy this chapter, and by the way, I absolutley love this story that I found on the website. It's so sweet! **

**Shun and Me: Which one? **

**Fabia: Oh right, well first of all its a sequel. The first one is called Sickness, by: Sayuri Yamada. And then her sequel is called Payback and a Meeting! I love her stories. **

**Me: Okay then, be sure to check out that story along with Southern Hymn by: Copperpelt. I love her stories, she really writes like a published author! Bye, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	14. A taste of loss

"So let me get this straight," Elright clarified "Shadow, at the moment, is unable to walk, or fly?" Dan nodded

"Yeah," Dan told Elright "That's pretty much it. And you can stop calling him Shadow, now, okay?" Elright looked at Dan very seriously.

"Why would I want to stop calling the Prince by his name?" Elright asked confused.

"Maybe because the Prince doesn't want to be called by some phony name!" Dan shouted, each time getting more annoyed "It's Shun!"

"You know what?" Elright told Dan "You can call him by the wrong name all you want. Because I bet my entire life, that his name is Shadow" Elright was pretty calm with that one.

"Then you're a dead man!" Dan said darkly.

It really did seem like the two boys were gonna fight it out, which would have been entertaining, but like my good old natured self, I had to put a stop to things.

"Okay, you two," I snapped, getting their attention "Break it up! We have a lot more important matters to attend to than you two bickering with each other!"

They both stopped arguing and stared at me.

"You are correct Princess," Elright sighed "I am deeply sorry for my childish behavior that Daniel and I have both shone towards you" I nodded

"And Dan," I continued

"Yeah," Dan gave in "I'm sorry too, I guess. What he said" Dan pointed towards Elright.

"Thank you, boys," I told them "Now who wants to go and talk to Marucho?" Shun perked up.

"Everyone but you, Shun," I corrected myself. "You can hardly move thanks Marucho! And even if you did manage to get back to him, who knows what Marucho would try then?"

Shun sat back down.

"Right," I continued "Do we have any volunteers?"

Dan and Elright both stayed silent.

"Oh my!" I shouted sarcastically "The enthusiasm!"

Still, no reply towards my question, except for Shun's silent offer.

"Elright," I spoke, making him look up at me "What about you? What would we have done if you hadn't shown up at the last minute?" Elright raised his eyebrows.

"Probably the exact same thing that you did," Elright answered.

"Yeah?" I asked "Well you sure got us moving" Elright paused considering this.

"And Dan," I continued on "Uh, you're great at, uh, brawling! Yeah, brawling! Just throw Drago into the ring and you guys are unstoppable!"

Dan didn't look very convinced.

"Right Fabia," Dan told me "With all of the stuttering, 'kay?" I nodded.

"Yes Dan," I answered. "Well?"

Elright and Dan looked at each other.

"I'm needed in urgent duties here at the Palace…" Elright trailed off.

"And I'm busy!" Dan cut in.

Ugh, the humanity!

"Okay, fine, I'll go!" I cried out "For heaven's sakes" I walked over to Shun holding my hand out expectantly.

"Yes?" he asked confused.

"Might I borrow your beautifully, precious bow?" I asked sweetly.

"Not the bow," Shun told me "But you can use these"

I watched closely as Shun conjured the two golden katanas , one appearing in each of his hands.

"Okay," I agreed, taking the weapons from Shun's hands.

To be honest, they were kinda heavy, so I had some trouble steadying them in my hands. One of them almost, almost, sliced my ponytail in two!

But of course the others thought that was the funniest thing!

"You might want to be careful with the handles," Shun told me, trying to muffle his laugh. Which, by the way, did not succeed.

"Yeah," Dan taunted "Be careful with those" he busted up laughing like a water balloon.

"Okay," I told everyone "How about we don't talk to Marucho, and just let the serum wear off?"

"I like that idea a lot better than talking to that, megalomaniac, scientific genius," Shun told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine that's just what we'll do-"

I cut off by a banging at the door. Everyone turned to look at the door, and listen to one of my guards call out.

"Princess," the guard announced "Castle Knight Marucho, has commanded your presence immediately"

Everyone started freaking out.

"Shun!" I whispered urgently "Do your invisible thing, or, just hide!" I took his arm, shoving him toward my closet.

Just before I shut the door on him, he turned completely invisible making it to where I couldn't see him anymore.

I sprinted toward my bed, jumping upward and landing on the mattress while snatching a book from the top shelf of my book case.

Shun did teach me a few things.

Marucho busted through the door, with his two guards following him into my room.

"Why hello Marucho," I greeted him kindly, hiding my sarcasm "How are you today? Without the fact that you might have broken the hinges on my door" I smiled at brightly at him.

"What did you do with Shadow?" Marucho asked fiercely "Where is it" I glared at Marucho

"I think that the real question is what did you do to him, Marucho?" I asked darkly "What was in the serum?"

"What does it matter?" Marucho crooned "He'll be gone in moments anyway. Knowing you, you probably wouldn't ever let him out of your sight" Marucho smiled evilly towards Elright, Dan, and I.

"What do you mean, gone?" I asked almost to myself. Elright put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"Princess," he whispered "Don't do this"

"No," I told him "Well?" I asked Marucho "Spill it"

Marucho grinned.

"That serum," Marucho began "Will kill him,"

"No!" I screamed, feeling like a dozen bowling balls had just been dropped on me. Elright squeezed me tighter.

"Princess," he whispered "Everything will be just fine" I felt tears streaking my face.

"Marucho!" I heard Dan shout "You don't understand what you've done!"

"I understand perfectly!" Marucho countered "He'll be dead, allowing me to come in, and perform perfection,"

"Get out!" I screamed, louder than I intended to. "Leave Marucho!"

"As you command," Marucho spat distastefully.

Marucho gathered his guards, opening the door silently and exiting.

I let my tears spill from my eyes, streaking my face.

"I can't lose him," I cried out, choking on my sobs.

Silence filled the room, roaming the air like darkness. I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, as if someone where playing with my hair.

I turned around to see Shun sitting behind me. Without thinking first, I threw my self towards him, wrapping my arms around him, and hugging him as tightly as I could.

"It's alright," Shun whispered "He wasn't telling the thru-"

"He's going to kill you," I cried harder "You're going to die"

Shun pulled away from me, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked bewildered.

"I was trying to tell you, that Marucho was lying," Shun whispered "I read his mind. He wanted to get you worked up, hoping that you would tell him where I was hiding from him"

I felt like a great weight had been taken off of my shoulders.

"I love your ninja side," I whispered, hugging him again.

"I knew that already," Shun whispered "Literally"

Elright and Dan eventually joined our little group hug, glad the we wouldn't be short a brawler.

"Wait you couldn't have been killed anyway," I realized

"Yep," Shun told me "There isn't a single, manmade object or source that could harm me in the least bit"

"Right," I whispered.

* * *

**Me: I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter like I did. **

**Shun: You could've changed a few words and I would be dead! **

**Me: You know that I would never ever do that right **

**Fabia: I swear if you joke about that topic again in one of your chapters, you won't see another morning. **

**Me: o.o" Uh, Dan? Would you like to take care of the next few chapters? **

**Dan: Yeah sure! :) **

**Me: Like I would ever let that happen! Bye everyone! Please, please, please, R&R (Read and Review)**


	15. Quick and Sudden Trip

A knock at the door, made us all look up suddenly.

I swear, if it was that crazed Marucho, I would have my fist against his face in seconds! How dare he lie to me!

One of my guards opened the door, an envelope in his hand. I frowned, tilting my head in confusion, as to where the letter came from. (Assuming it was even a letter)

"Princess," he greeted "Deeply sorry to intrude on your, get-together, but this letter came in for Prince Shadow"

Shun perked up, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Your Majesty," The guard bowed, handing the letter to Shun.

"Thank you," Shun told the guard, as he left to go back to duty.

"What does it say?" Dan asked, leaning in on the letter.

Shun shrugged, opening the seal to the envelope, and slipping a pure red color piece of paper out of it. A dark black ink was used for the writing, which was written in an almost haunted like form.

Shun covered the writing with his hands, not letting any of us even read the first word.

"Shun," I whispered worriedly "What's wrong-"

"Nothing," Shun told us "You just don't need to see this"

Before any of us could reply to his, sudden comments, Shun vanished, gone, nowhere to be seen.

"Shadow, please," Elright began "You don't need to be afraid of what we'll think. We've always kept your secrets, so now; can't you trust us with this one?" Elright's voice had become surprisingly low and gentle, as if he were dealing with an innocent child.

Shun cautiously appeared where he was lying once before, next to all of us sitting on my bed.

"It's okay," I whispered, intertwining my hands into Shun's. Shun released the slip of paper, which Elright snatched immediately. I winked toward Elright when Shun wasn't looking.

As Elright scanned through the entire letter, a look of sorrow, yet anger and resentment crossed his expressions many times. What in the world was on that single slip of paper?

"Elright?" I asked confused "Read it to us,"

Shun then just seemed to notice that Elright had taken his treasured little letter.

Elright paused as if trying to figure out what to say.

"Shadow is in danger," Elright told us immediately.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Here, just read this," Elright told me, shoving the letter towards me. I took the letter from him, obviously confused at what Elright wanted me to see.

I cleared my throat, waiting to speak while I scanned the letter myself.

I then began to read the letter to the others.

"My Dearest, Prince,

I was hoping that this letter would be sent to you,

And now that it has arrived, I hope to give you my…invitation.

You should remember me from your adorably enjoyable Masquerade party,

Because I completely enjoyed it.

I invite you, to my Palace, about ten miles east of the Neathian Castle,

For a final confrontation, concerning your life.

You must realize what I'm getting at now.

If you fail to meet me, I will destroy your Princess, and all of her subjects,

So basically, I will destroy her entire planet.

You better show yourself to me on the date, May sixth,

This is exactly a week from today

Sincerely yours,

Sapphirah"

I paused, realizing what this, letter meant. I also realized the reason that Shun didn't want us to see the letter. And I wish that I hadn't.

"Okay Elright," I told him "I can definitely see your point in that theory"

I glanced at Shun, who had a many tears, welling in his eyes. I hugged him.

"It's alright," I told him, beginning to cry myself "Everything will, be,…. Just fine"

Shun and I hugged each other tighter.

"I won't let you go," I told him, weeping at the thought of losing him.

I felt place a hand on my shoulder.

"Does this mean," Dan began "That this, Sapphirah, wants to…" Dan trailed off, pondering the thought. I nodded, answering, "Yes Dan"

Dan nodded, tears already falling from his eyes.

Shun pulled away from me, trying hard to hold back his tears.

"I have an idea," Elright told us, making us all look up at him.

"Shadow," Elright continued "If there is one safe place anywhere in this universe for you, then where would that one place be?" Shun smiled.

"Millennia," Shun answered, taking a firm grip on one my hands, as same as Dan's. Shun joined Dan's and mine other hand with each other's.

"Well, not yet," Elright told Shun. Shun frowned, allowing Dan and I to let go of each other's hand.

"Don't you think that we need to explain, what's about to happen to the others?" Elright asked.

Considering everything that Elright knew about Shun, I was really starting to think about what Elright was doing in his free time…

Never mind.

"You are about to transport to my home planet, Millennia," Shun started out telling us "But if my Father asks you to face him in a chess tournament, say no"

I smirked.

"I have lost too many times to him," Shun continued "Oh, and once we do transport, my appearance will change just a little bit. Including the wings…" Shun trailed off.

"Yes," Elright agreed "That is one hundred percent correct, but, when we do arrive, be sure to keep your eyes closed for about five seconds. And don't leave your eyes open when we do transport, otherwise…well, let's just say you have a fair chance of being disintegrated"

I gulped, considering the thought of being disintegrated.

"Yeah, we'll make sure to keep our eyes closed," I told Elright. Elright nodded approvingly.

"That's good, because is Serena found out, if that were to happen," Elright considered "Let's get back to the transporting part.

Shun nodded, having Dan and I join hands again. Shun took one of my hands, after having us all stand, which I'm sure must have been painful for him.

Elright took Shun's other hand, and then joined hands with Dan. So, we were all holding hands in one big circle.

Shun closed his eyes, as all the rest of us did the same.

Shun breathed normally, for I had my eyes open just a peep.

"Close them Fabia," Shun told me without even looking at me.

You know, sometimes his ninja skills can get on my nerves. But I completely trusted him, knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to me. So I did as he told me to.

I felt as if everything was going a little too fast, from the visit from Marucho, to the letter from Sapphirah, and now the immediate, and mandatory trip to Shun's home.

Don't you think so too?

I closed my eyes, feeling the ground beneath my feet, begin to dissolve and float away into nothing.

* * *

**Me: Honestly I am very sorry for having everything go so quick, but Shun insisted on getting the story on the move. **

**Shun: I just thought that it might be better if everyone was safe in this story **

**Fabia: Aw, that's really too sweet (Sarcasam) **

**Dan: I never really got to see all of Shun's house, considering it was a Palace! **

**Me: Let's wrap things up since we don't want a fight to break out, even if we do know who the winner would be. Never Mind, Bye everyone. Please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews mean a lot to a writter! Bye!**


	16. Arrival

I felt as if the entire transportation took less than twenty seconds. As soon as my feet felt solid ground once again, I silently counted to five inside of my head.

1….2….3….4….5

My eyes shot open, to see one of the most amazing planets in the universe! (Well, besides Neathia)

Almost every building in the entire radius, which I could see, had some association of white or gold. Even the sun had beautiful golden rays. (Considering they called it a sun)

I'm telling you, there's something weird about immortals and the color gold.

Shun's eyes had returned to their "normal" golden color, as well as the golden highlights in his hair.

Oh, did I mention his wings had also made a reappearance? Guess not.

Shun was wearing, what looked like the exact same costume that he had worn to disguise himself from Dan. You know the one he had on when the creepy snake lady paid him a visit.

I knew that you would remember now.

On top of his costume, Shun seemed to be wearing an extremely long, flowing cape that was pure black, with a two inch wide, golden trim that was embroidered onto the end of it.

Shun also wasn't wearing his mask or hood. Instead he was wearing a solid golden crown, carved in deep detail.

He looked like a real Prince, which he was.

Shun smiled toward me.

"You look incredible," I whispered, toying with the golden strands of his hair.

"Welcome to my home," Shun told everyone "Millennia"

I looked at Dan and Elright who were staring at something that was located right behind me.

I turned around to face the sparkling golden gates of the Palace. The cloud white building which the gates were protecting, was beautiful. The towers had that rare modern day touch that Dan would try to explain to me while I was visiting earth.

A guard on each side of the gates held a long spear in their hands, forming an "X" toward the middle of the gates.

We were looking at the side gates in the western wing of the Palace.

Shun guided us forward, standing a few feet away from the middle of the gates.

The two guards bowed, as the gates opened automatically. Shun joined hands with me, guiding me through the Palace gates. Dan and Elright followed as through.

The guards also stepped through the gates, the gates closing behind them.

"Welcome home your Majesty," one of the guards told Shun, stepping to one side of him.

"The Queen and King have been worried sick since they saw Sapphirah send that letter," The other guard joined in.

A fearsome cry was let out from the sky, hopefully not too obviously frightening me.

We all looked up to see a beautiful falcon dive out of the air, and soaring upward to hover in front of Shun.

"And Zoticus has also been worried about you too," the guard continued.

The falcon cried out once again, landing on Shun's right shoulder. Shun gently brushed the bird's head with one of his wings. The bird seemed to like that.

"Might I introduce you to a few of my friends?" Shun asked the guards. You see one of the guards had been like, eyeing us ever since we walked straight through those gates with Shun.

"Of course, my Prince," one of the guards answered. Shun sighed, gesturing to me with his left hand.

"This is Princess Fabia from Neathia," Shun told them.

"Beautiful, Malady," The guard commented, taking my hand in his.

"Thank you," I told him taking my hand away from him. The guard seemed confused.

"This is Daniel," Shun told the guard, trying not to laugh since he called Dan by his full name.

"Actually," Dan interrupted "My name is Sir, Daniel, Pyrus castle knight of Neathia"

"Oh gosh," I complained. Dan stood upright, shaking the guard's hand.

"And this is Captain Elright," Shun told the guard finally.

Captain Elright bowed before the guards, which showed his deep respect toward them. Hopefully the guards greatly accepted his respect.

The guards, then in return, bowed toward Elright.

The guard who had been talking the most, (Which I will nickname guard Talkative) Straightened up, and began to lead us to the west entrance.

"I would like you to meet Queen Emerald and King Zephyr," Guard Talkative, began to tell us "Before I show you to your quarters, if you don't mind"

"Sure," I told him "I'm sure that Shadow would love to see his parents again, as well as me"

"Great," Guard Talkative commented "This way please"

Guard Talkative turned a corner, guiding us down a different hallway.

Shun and I walked together down the halls, well, tried.

Shun still wasn't quite ready to walk yet, so he mainly flew through the hallways. You could tell by his expression that it was hard for him to fly, his wings becomming weaker with each stroke.

The hallways had celling to floor glass windows on each side, with white pillar columns running right between each window. Tables with white, red, and golden roses, in beautiful blue vases helped to add decoration to the wall space within the hallways.

Pictures and portraits also added a very delicate touch to the Palace itself.

"My mother insisted on being in charge of decorating," Shun whispered to me.

I laughed out loud, admiring the attractive finishes of the entire Palace.

"So, are your parents, nice?" I asked Shun, hoping for a good answer.

You see, the only immortal that I had really met, was Shun. Other than Shun's mother, whose name I had recently found out was actually Emerald, Shun is the closest that I had really ever been to an immortal being.

"Um, if you're nice to them," Shun answered, confused by my question. I smiled.

"Right," I told him, mentally slapping myself.

After Guard Talkative had turned a few more corners, walked down many other hallways, and stopping three times to get a drink of water, we finally arrived at two, extremely large, pure white, doors.

Golden doorknobs had been attached toward the middle of the doors on each edge, giving the hallways a very elegant flare.

There were four guards lined across the doors, keeping a close eye on us, who they might assume may be trespassers.

Shun dropped his left hand to his side, intertwining his fingers with my right hand. I gripped his hand tightly; thankful for the help he was offering me. Shun lowered to the ground, resting his wings.

The guards eyed us like hawks, even as the grasp around their weapons began to stiffen. I moved closer toward Shun, who instantaneously shone his eyes bright, for the guards to see.

One by one, each guard in the line, right after the other, bowed respectfully, the two guards closest to the door knobs, opening the doors, and allowing us to pass through them.

The sight of the King and Queen was like a miracle to my eyes.

Emerald looked like an angel. She had the same jet black hair as Shun, even with the same golden steaks. She was wearing a long, white, flowing dress, with golden lining toward the edges.

Her sleeves dropped down to the floor.

A golden ring, with an emerald implanted in the middle, was worn on her left ring finger.

She and Zephyr both had the same sparkling, golden eyes as Shun. Emerald was also wearing a long pure white robe, golden lining again around the edges, and a white hood that wasn't being worn.

She had beautiful white wings, which had gold lined feathers, making her appearance seem as if she were an angel descended from heaven.

A golden crown sat atop of her head.

Zephyr looked more like Shun, with a costume similar to Shun's but was wearing no robe. He too had long black, golden streaked hair, with a crown millimeters larger than Emeralds sitting perfectly still on his head.

An exact replica of Emeralds ring was worn around Zephyrs right ring finger.

Zephyr too had wings which were a startling dark black, but again with just that touch of gold around the edges.

They looked like night and day come alive. Simply beautiful.

Shun flexed his wings, wrapping them around me and him both. I felt more secure with Shun standing right by me, proving that he would protect me. I snuggled closer to him.

Emerald stood the moment we came through those doors, with Zephyr following close behind her.

"Shadow," she whispered breathlessly, taking Zephyr by his hands, and gently guiding him down from their thrones.

Shun folded his wings behind him, looking upon his worried parents, a single tear falling from his eyes.

I released his hand, mentally encouraging him to reunite with his parents. Shun too released his grip on my hand.

Emerald and Zephyr soared toward their son, wrapping their arms around him, and extending their wings. Shun hugged them tightly, actually smiling for once. Together, they all wrapped their wings around one another, forming a protective cocoon. Shun seemed to finally relax with them right by him.

I glanced upward to see the falcon hovering above the royal family.

Maybe things would turn out well after all.

* * *

**Me: Hi everyone, I decided to leave this chapter on a happy note, rather than a major cliff hangar **

**Shun: I think that this is the only chapter I do like **

**Me: Because you finally get to see your family again since you came to earth, right? **

**Shun:... Don't mock me. **

**Fabia:I loved this chapter! It was so amazing to see your marents Shun! **

**Shun: Just don't get on their bad side **

**Me: Alright, hope you all enjoyed that chapter! See you guys later! R&R**


	17. Furious

(Sapphirah's POV)

How in the world could they escape? I had every single one of my guards posted all over that Neathian tower, ready to report to me if Shadow refused to meet me. I thought that I had every option closed off to him! I thought that I had finally won; finally getting a chance to feel what victory tastes like again! Finally able to get rid of Shadow once and for all, achieving my lifelong dream ever since that child was born!

But evidently, I was wrong.

Why do I hate him you ask?

Like I would ever tell you!

I watched the screens in front of me go blank, not tracking a single step of anyone else in the Neathian Palace. I closed off the screens with a snap of my fingers, resuming to sit miserably upon my throne.

I glanced at my father, who was lounging in his normal place on the beat red couch, reading another horrible fantasy novel about young love.

This book happened to be titled: Twilight

My father reminded me of one of the characters from the novel. Edward.

He had torched red eyes, gleaming brightly as he got deeper into the book. His flowing, light copper colored hair dropped down to his shoulders, flaming lightly towards the end of each strand.

He was wearing what looked like a shirt that a classic vampire would be wearing. White and soft as silk, his shirt was quite…what's the word I'm looking for...poufy?

A red, diamond shaped ruby was placed at the collar of his shirt, right where one would place there napkin when attending a fancy dinner party.

He chose to stop aging quite young. For he was only the age of thirty-one, and will always remain that age for the rest of his life, forever and ever.

Just like Edward from that pitiful book.

I never did really despise the series, but I just felt like calling something horrible at the moment, due to my current state of mood.

I conjured a flaming ball of fire in my palm, hoping that the retched memory of my past would cure me of my sorrowfulness. I extinguished the flames, burning brightly in the center of my hand, which had been beginning to grow, as I felt anxiety course through my every vein.

I knew where Shadow had gone.

The one place that he could ever be safe from me. A place where I was powerless to kill him. A place that allowed him to live happily, without ever having to worry about me.

Home.

* * *

**Me: Hi guys, I thought that you might like to hear what the villan of the story would be thinking at the moment. Just to give you another side of the story you know? Well, I guess that I'll you guys in the next chapter. Please R&R**


	18. Her Powers are Unlimited

(Fabia's POV)

I watched in horror as Shun froze, his face full of fear, as he began to tremble before his parents.

Emerald and Zephyr seemed to notice this, as Zephyr pulled away from Shun and Emerald, holding his sword out toward the air.

Shun slumped to the floor, collapsing into his mother's arms.

I didn't understand what was happening, so I just watched.

Emerald held her fallen son closer to her, wrapping her wings around them both. I knelt down next to her, guards already assembling around the three of us.

"What does she want from him?" Emerald whispered, tears running down her face.

I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Please tell me what's going on?" I asked "What just happened.

Emerald turned toward me, wrapping her wings around me, forcing me to snuggle closer to her. She now had her wings wrapped around Shun and I both, not daring to move them in the least bit.

"She might come after you too," Emerald whispered lowly.

"Who is "She"" I asked confused, holding Shun's limp hand in mine. Emerald held my unoccupied hand.

"She," Emerald whispered softly "Is Sapphirah" I winced at recognizing her name.

"The one who sent the letter," I said out loud.

"Yes, yes," Emerald told me.

"What did Sapphirah do to him?" I asked Emerald, doing my best not to burst into tears.

"She located him, sending him a signal," Emerald explained. "She hates him, and we still don't know why"

"How long will he be out?" I asked worriedly. Emerald smiled.

"You really do love him," she whispered.

"Please answer my question," I pleaded with the Queen. I really didn't like it when questions were just left out in the open like that. Especially when those questions are mine.

Emerald frowned, but eventually did answer my question.

"When Zephyr gives me the okay that everything is safe," Emerald whispered, looking worriedly toward her husband.

Zephyr continued to roam the room, his eyes radiating their golden glow. He held out his sword, like a treasured weapon, glaring in certain directions.

The King did finally set his sword down, nodding toward the window, as I turned to see rain, pouring down outside. How did it all happen so quickly?

Zephyr knelt down on his knees, stroking Shun's hair with his fingers. He sighed.

"She's not supposed to have power over him in the Palace," Zephyr whispered. Emerald nodded understandingly.

"I know," Emerald told him "But even her powers are unexplained."

I felt Shun's hand tighten around mine. I let out a small gasp. (Even though it's no really like me to become so surprised.)

Shun cautiously opened his eyes, sitting upright, although his mother wouldn't let him go. I smiled squeezing his hand in mine.

Shun sprang from Emeralds grasp hovering twenty feet above us in the air. He glared at the window, the rain, not letting up in the least bit.

"Oh Shadow," Zephyr crooned, him also turning to face the window. "She's not here my boy"

Shun nodded lowering himself to the ground, his wings already seeming to tire. Emerald immediately noticed this.

"Are you alright Shadow?" she questioned worriedly, attracting Zephyrs attention.

"I'm fine," Shun told Emerald, standing steadily on the ground.

"Shadow, you are lying to us," Zephyr told him.

"No, he's not," I said, suddenly remembering Marucho's serum. "He's perfectly fine" I smiled towards the King, trying not burst under his watch.

"Very well then," The King told Shun and I lowly "Be on your way" I bowed swiftly toward the King, taking Shun's hand and practically dragging him out of the throne room.

Dan followed close behind us.

One we were in the hallway, guards struggling to keep up with us, I had Shun lean against the wall for support.

"Okay, somebody please tell me it's not impossible to hide something from Shun's parents," Dan said quickly.

"It's impossible," one of the guards told him "Not even the Prince is able to hide something from his own parents. Especially a limp. The Queen would go crazy if she knew that Shadow was hurt"

I soon recognized that through his tone of voice, the guard, was Guard Talkative.

Shun rolled his eyes, glaring towards me.

"What?" I asked. "Let's just get Shadow out of here for now" I took Shun's hand pulling him across the hallway. The guards scrambled to follow me.

"Okay, this is your Palace, where is your room?" I asked Shun. Shun gestured to a pair of white double doors at the end of the hallway, being fiercely watched by four guards.

"Do you immortals have a thing for white too?" I asked. Shun shrugged.

"I don't really care for it. My mother was in charge of decorating," Shun told me in a low whisper.

"Your mom seems to be in charge of a lot of things" I commented

Shun smirked.

The guards assembled around us, finally able to catch up, which was not my fault, and began to guide us to Shun's room. Shun strained his wings, but still soared above us.

When we did arrive at the doors, I through them open, not even glancing at the angry guards before me. I gasped.

Shun's room, was a flourish of green and gold.

The four post divan had a bedspread filled with green and golden swirls. The five pillows were a silken white. Just beautiful you know.

Everything was still very modern. I mean, like, there was these golden curtains that led out onto a huge balcony, but at the edges of the balcony, there were these really modern looking lamps. They would turn on to the sound of your voice, kind of like the lights in my room.

Inside of Shun's room, there was this dark cherry wood dresser, which was again very modern. Sitting atop of the dresser was a silver crown identical to the one Shun was wearing.

I happened to notice, near the closet doors, stood a dark wooden pedestal. A glass box was placed on top.

And guess what was inside of that box.

Go on, guess.

Okay, enough guessing, you guys are horrible at this game.

It was a violin.

* * *

**Fabia: Hi everyone, Ashlyn isn't really up to saying hi today, she really had a lot of things going on, so she told me to take over. **

**Shun: Why you? **

**Fabia: I don't know, I was really expecting her to tell you to take over, since this is mainly your story **

**Shun: And... **

**Fabia: (sigh) And "Her's" **

**Shun: Thanks **

**Dan: Hey guys, got back from the taco stand down the street, anybody want one? **

**Fabia: Anyway, have a great summer everyone! Bye! Oh and Please Read and Review! Now I can say bye!**


	19. Musical Prodigy

I stared at the violin, sitting pleasantly in its glass case. I glanced toward Shun, who was trying very hard not to meet my gaze.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see that," Shun whispered, glancing toward Dan, whose jaw had dropped to the floor. Shun quickly turned his gaze back to the Birchwood, hardwood flooring.

"You play the violin?" I asked curiously, while Shun cautiously met my eyes.

"Only when I wish to do so," Shun told me. I nodded understandingly.

"What if a certain Princess, wished that you would play for her," I asked curiously hoping my idea would work.

"Then she would have to wait until the owner of the violin was properly seated and prepared to play," Shun answered. "For which he is not"

I folded my arms across my chest.

"Come on," I pleaded "Just one song?" Shun looked at me sarcastically.

"No," Shun said firmly "Okay?" I felt as if I were about to burst in laughter.

"No," I said back to him "Just one little tune, that's it"

Shun sighed, hopefully realizing that he wouldn't win this battle. Shun glanced towards the violin, his gaze being deeply attached to it.

Shun shook his head, coming out of the hypnosis.

"Maybe, just a few notes," Shun whispered, standing cautiously and making his way towards the glass case. He gently lifted the case from the violin, letting it get a chance to breathe for once.

He rested his right hand, on the handle of the violin, while his left hand, held a soft grip on the bow. He lifted the violin up to his chin. I couldn't help but smile, as Shun rested the bow on the strings of the delicate instrument.

I looked over at Dan, surprised to see that he was still wide eyed. I smirked.

Shun tilted the bow downward a few inches, sliding it across the strings with such daintiness. Shun lifted the bow from the strings, resting it again at the top of them.

Shun slid the bow across the strings, every which way, an absolutely gorgeous sound generating from the violin. He vibrated the bow, letting the strings shake as he played them. And the best thing is, I knew what song he was playing.

All I ask of You.

If you like musicals as much as I do, then you certainly know which song I'm speaking to you about. But, for those of you who don't know, then song came from, The Phantom of the Opera.

(My number one favorite musical in the world!)

During the middle of, Shun's aria, he would play the strings firmer, as if he could hear the Christine and Raoul singing the music to him.

_Say, you'll share with me one love, one life time. Say the words and I will follow you. Say you'll need me, every waking moment. Promise me, that all you say is true. That's alllll Iiiiii ask offffff, you._

You should be quite thankful, that I gave to you a few sentences of the song. Well, you're welcome.

Shun's hand would ever so gently, travel along the sides of the strings, while holding the bow In such a delicate manner. He did amazing! I honestly wish you could've seen him play.

Shun ended the aria, softly, playing the last few notes of the song, and then handling the violin in his hands once again.

Dan was the first to speak up.

"This has to be for like some of your ninja training stuff, right?" Dan asked curiously, while Shun shook his head, setting the violin back in its case.

"Oh," Dan said thoughtfully "Well, one more question…" he trailed off, totally leaving us hanging.

"What does it take to like get some food around here?" Dan asked finally. I rubbed my eyes.

"That was completely incredible!" I shouted, throwing my arms around Shun. Shun wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"It was all for you," Shun whispered, holding me closer to him. I looked up at him, our faces inches apart from each other.

"I only wish that you would've played, "Our" song," I told Shun, as I kissed him quickly on his lips.

"Next time," Shun said softly, once we had broken apart from each other.

"Alright, enough of all that lovey dovey stuff," Dan complained "I bet every single person in this world knows that you two are "In love". But, now back to my issue. Food me!" Dan held his hand out, pretty obviously expecting something.

"He'll ballistic if we don't get something inside of him," I told Shun softly, trying my best to keep my voice down.

"The dining hall is straight forward, take a three lefts, a right, and then another left, seventh double door set on your right" Shun told me, keeping a close eye on Dan, who was now doing the moonwalk, singing about a hotdog lover.

Total weirdo.

"Whatever you say," I told Shun, sweeping my blue hair towards my shoulder. "Calm down Dan"

Boys like Dan, are always gonna be weirdos.

* * *

**Fabia: Ugh! Dan, you can sometimes find the most crazy of times, to tell us that you're hungry! **

**Dan: Well, at least I can tell the thruth. **

**Fabia: You are a weirdo! **

**Shun: (Face in hands) Why must you fight? **

**Dan and Fabia: Because! He's/She's a jerk! **

**Shun: I'll do the conclusion, since they aren't really in the mood. (Look's over to see Dan and Fabiawrestling on the ground) Oh gosh. Be right back, any way, read the story and tell us what you think. Speaking of thinking...(Looks over at Dan and Fabia again) What are you guys thinking!**


	20. You can't hide a scret from an Immortal

While walking through the hallways, taking lefts and rights like every ten seconds, (not literally keeping track), Dan would talk about some subject having to do with food. Go figure.

"So what do you guys, like serve here?" Dan asked curiously. Shun raised his eyebrows.

"Could you be more specific?" Shun asked, trying to narrow down the possibilities of what Dan would want. I figured Pizza.

"Like what?" Dan questioned. "What I want to eat exactly?"

"Correct," Shun told him "Even if I do already know what you want" Dan looked at him confused for moment, but then things kinda dawned on him that Shun was like…psychic, I guess. Well, you know what I mean right?

"Oh yeah?" Dan asked mockingly "What do I want then?"

It seemed to me like Dan wanted to test Shun's skills.

"You want a chili cheese brisket burger, with a spicy kick to the barbeque sauce, a large glass of cranberry grape juice, 64 ounces to be exact, and a medium side of sweet potato French fries made in the exact same style of a pretzel" Shun answered.

Unbelievable.

I looked over at Dan, whose jaw had seemed to drop down to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Dan stuttered. Shun shrugged.

"You asked what you wanted to eat, and I answered it as simply as I could." Shun told him, proceeding to strain himself walking down the hallways.

"I didn't ask for a novel on want I wanted to eat," I heard Dan mutter almost silently under his breath.

"Heard that," Shun commented.

Dan crossed his arms in front of his chest, like a small child pouting over not getting the newest Barbie doll.

Dan and I followed Shun through the hallways after that, mainly because I had lost count of the hallways a long time ago, and I wanted to make sure that Shun was alright. I was afraid that if he began limping, his mom would have Marucho's head!

Literally!

Shun glanced at me, a confused look crossing his expression.

"She won't find out," Shun whispered "Hopefully…" He trailed off.

When we had, hopefully, turned enough corners and hallways, we were standing in front of yet another pair of white double doors. The golden handles had a carving of two angel like wings spread across the entire golden strip.

"What's with the wings?" I asked curious to find out the answer. Shun looked at me sarcastically.

He laid his hand on the handle, flexing his wings behind him. Oh.

He opened the doors, allowing all of us to enter the extravagant room.

An extremely large, granite surfaced table, was placed directly in the middle of the room. At least eighty chairs rounded the table, with their own place mat, and dinning set, placed in front of the chair on the table. Dan shot over to the nearest chair, and plopped down on it.

Gosh, Dan…

Shun seated me next to Dan, and then seating himself right next to me. I held his hand in mine.

Shun had seemed to lose the tense look on his face once he was sitting, and I knew it was mainly because of the serum. But still, I felt like Shun wasn't telling me something…

I could feel it.

"Shun," I whispered softly, catching his immediate attention "Please tell me, you're not thinking about going to….her" Shun's expression softened.

"Fabia," he whispered back "I can't live without you."

"Please," I cut in unexpectedly "Just stay here with me, at least wait a day until the deadline" I told him urgently. Shun looked downward.

"Fabia," he began.

"No," I told him "Please, one day?" I couldn't lose him, and I was pretty sure that I knew what this "Sapphirah" was planning to do.

Shun looked up at me, a small grin spreading across his face.

"I promise" he agreed, holding my hand tighter, as my grip was tightening around his.

We all turned suddenly to see the doors of the dining hall swing open.

Zephyr and Emerald stepped through the doors hand in hand. They didn't look that happy.

"I knew you were lying to us!" Emerald shouted "There isn't a single thing I don't know about that goes on in this Palace!" Shun put his face in his hands.

"Oh great," I muttered, standing up. Shun stood with me, holding onto the side of the chair for support. I shrugged, defeated.

"Well, you got us," I began "But please don't do anything to Marucho, he didn't understand what he was doing. He doesn't know that Shun is really Shadow, and he just couldn't think straight! Please don't hurt him!"

"Why shouldn't we?" Zephyr questioned sternly "He was using one of Sapphirah's toxins, on my own son!"

"Father," Shun told him "He didn't mean any harm to me personally. He only saw the immortal ninja side of me, not the Royal best friend" Zephyr seemed to relax a little bit.

"Still," Zephyr continued "He could have gotten you killed, Shadow. Don't you understand that?"

Talk about over protective parents.

"I do understand," Shun told him swiftly "But he's one of my best friends, and he didn't know. Forgive him, please"

I looked over toward Emerald, to see tears welling in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. She immediately looked up at me, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine darling," Emerald chocked out, as Zephyr wrapped his arm around her.

"Please, Dear," Emerald said to Zephyr shrugging his arm off, and walking toward Shun.

"My darling, please here me out" Emerald told him, holding both of his hands in hers. Shun nodded.

"If I were to lose you… to her," Emerald began, bursting into tears already.

"Mother please, its okay" Shun comforted. Emerald nodded.

"I can't let you die," Emerald chocked, wrapping her arms around Shun.

"Mother," Shun exclaimed "I…well, I…" Emerald tightened her grip.

"She has the ability," Emerald pressed "You know she does. She is the only immortal in history who has the ability to…eliminate another immortal."

"Mother," Shun told her, trying to speak "I know that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

It was clear that both of them were getting upset.

"She hates you, Shadow" Zephyr joined in "She wants to rid her pathetic life of you, which will never happen."

Shun let out a breath that I had no idea he was holding.

"You know," we all heard Dan cut in "I have been sitting here for the past few minutes with nothing on my plate. Do you know what that means?"

Emerald seemed as if she were about to respond, but Shun and I, at the same time, cut her off saying, "Don't ask"

Emerald closed her mouth, smiling toward her son.

"Make the same Promise you did for the Princess to me," Emerald told Shun sternly "Promise me, you will wait a day after the deadline, when all of this madness will be over"

"I Promise," Shun told her "You will never truly lose me"

"I love you my boy," Emerald said, hugging Shun tighter.

"Helloooo?" Dan asked annoyed "Hungry human over here!" I smirked.

_All in good time, Dan _I thought _All in good time. _

* * *

**Shun: For some reason, Ashlyn still isn't back yet, so... **

**Dan: So, we get to take over her fridgerator! (Runs down stairs) **

**Fabia: You are a total hog! (Runs after him) **

**Shun: (Sigh) At least they stopped fighting (Hears a large crash from down stairs) Or not. Anyway, read and review please. (Flys down the stairs with his wings to inspect the carnage.) Now what have you guys done? **


	21. All good things to those who wait

(Sapphirah's POV)

"Blast!" I exclaimed at the sight of breaking another pencil. Such human flaws these days.

I picked up yet a different, un-broken pencil, and dipped it lightly in a deep reddened ink. Perfect for my dear Shadow.

I sealed my little letter with my name at the end of the writings and inspected it.

Perfection.

(Like I would let you read the letter early)

I slid the piece of paper into the envelope, and sealed it inside. Shadow must receive his letter! So I made sure that His falcon, which would be carrying the letter, had a tight grip on the envelope.

"Don't you dare drop this!" I sneered at the bird "No go, and don't come back, unless I need you"

The bird cried out in a fearsome scream, soaring out of the window.

It had been two days, since the Prince had returned home, and I guess I just wanted to welcome him back to his beloved family. Only one more letter to go after he received this one.

I sighed, miserable, and still upset at myself for not making my deadline sooner. But I guess everyone needs the chance to say goodbye.

My father was still reading his horribly unrealistic book about the human and the other human creation. Aka, the Vampire.

Ugh.

I hated waiting, and I certainly wasn't enjoying this long of a wait.

Usually, if I didn't like someone, they would be long gone in seconds. But with his Majesty, my father once told me, all good things to those who wait.

* * *

**Shun: Gosh, how I hate her **

**Sapphirah: And I hate you! **

**Fabia: (wide-eyed) How and why did you come here? **

**Sapphirah:Well after the refridgerator fell on top of Dan, and all that madness...didn't I tell you I don't like waiting? (Hears a bell in the distance)Opps, my cookies are finished. You got lucky Prince. (Leaves in a puff of smoke) **

**Shun: Uh...okay? **

**Fabia: Well, yet another chapter, still this one seemed shorter. **

**(Ashlyn walks in the door) **

**Me: What in the world happened? (Looks at Dan pinned under the fridge) **

**Shun: Dan and Fabia started arguying and the fridge somehow fell on top of Dan **

**Me: Great homecoming present. Okay how did this happen? **

**Dan: (Groans) Fabia pushed me into your fridge, and then it fell on me! **

**Me: Huh, weird things do tend to happen at my house, but okay. See you guys later, and sorry not for being here for a while. Anyway please read and review! **

**Dan: Uh...Help? **

**Me, Shun, and Fabia: Right!**


	22. Celebration gone wrong? Totally!

(Fabia's POV)

Six days before Sapphirah's deadline, and things seemed to be going awesome! Dan did get his gourmet dinner, lunch and breakfast, thanks to Shun's father, who I had recently found out existed and could cook! Like really well.

It was early, May 1st, Dan and I were at breakfast, eating a totally fantastic meal! There was only one thing that was bothering me. Can you guess?

You know what, never mind, I think that we've done enough guessing games for a story, huh?

Well, Shun was kind of…missing. He was nowhere to be found. And his mom was also gone too. So other than that factor, I was doing pretty well inside.

King Zephyr, came to sit down next to me, setting yet another plate of food in front of Dan. I had already told Zephyr that I had plenty of breakfast for that morning, so thankfully he didn't set anything else but a glass of milk in front of me.

"Do you know where Shun is?" I asked Zephyr, honestly hoping for a clear answer. Zephyr nodded.

"My son is with his Mother, getting ready for…a, um," Zephyr stuttered toward the end of his sentence.

"Getting ready for what?" I asked, trying hard to get the answer out of him.

"What many of you humans would call a parade," Zephyr sighed. I looked at the King with a smile creeping onto my face. I could not imagine Shun in a parade, like, whatsoever.

"A parade?" I asked.

"Yes my dear Princess," Zephyr clarified "A parade"

"Okay then," I told Zephyr happily "Does he have to wear some kind of costume?"

"You will see," Said Zephyr chuckling. I sighed.

For the rest of the hour that morning, I watched Dan go through four plates of breakfast, which was surprisingly low for him. Usually he's in the double digits, you know what I mean?

I decided to go look around the Palace, since I really didn't have anything better to do. I ended up circling the Palace twice, when Shun finally showed up.

So I was just walking, beginning my third circle, when Shun shot through the hallway, pausing for a moment.

He was wearing what looked like a dark green robe, over traditional royal clothing.

"Hey," I told him, as Shun slid behind me "What are you-"

Shun covered my mouth with his hand, disappearing before my eyes.

"Shh," I heard him whisper. I rolled my eyes, looking down the hallway, and expecting someone to come running after him.

I did see Shun's mom run down the hallway pausing in front of me.

"Have you seen my son?" She quickly, hands on her knees panting.

"Uh…why?" I asked curiously, deciding whether the reason was worth giving up Shun's hiding place or not.

"He forgot the hat," Emerald panted, holding out a forest green hat, with three golden feathers hemmed at the rim of it.

This reason,…totally worth it.

"He's behind me," I told her simply. I felt Shun tense, leaning up against me.

"I thought you looked kind of…tiltish…" Emerald trailed off "Now come on out, and put your hat on Shadow"

I could finally see Shun standing close behind me, once he had reappeared, if you know what I mean? Of course you do.

"Aw, I bet you'll look just darling in that hat," I taunted sheepishly, earning me a death glare from Shun. I smirked watching as Emerald placed and straightened the feathered hat on top of Shun's hair. He looked nice, but at the same time hilarious.

"Okay," I told Shun "You have got to show that hat to Dan!" I burst into tears, laughing as hard as I could. Shun and Emerald both didn't think that I was being that funny. I put on my poker face.

"Uh, sorry?" I apologized awkwardly. I brushed my blue hair out of my face.

"I think we forgot something else," Emerald added cautiously "Shadow?"

Before I had an actual second to realize what was going on, Shun had me positioned in his arms, and we were soaring next to Emerald in the hallways.

"Ack!" I screeched, grabbing onto Shun's cloak, and pulling it over my eyes. I really didn't like heights, in case you hadn't noticed.

"It's okay," Shun told me, tightening his grip around me. I was quite thankful he did that.

We were soon, within seconds, on the ground again, and standing in what looked like a giant dressing room. Oh gosh.

Shun loosened his grip around me, setting me gently onto the ground. Emerald then took my hand softly in hers, guiding me toward this large, round, yet elevated disk that was implanted on the ground.

"Okay, what's exactly going on?" I asked Emerald. She smiled sweetly.

"You have to look like you really want to be in a parade," Emerald told me, swiftly spinning me in a circle. She held my arms up high, telling me to keep them there.

In her hand she held a brush and comb. She had my hair whipped up into a pony tail in no time.

I bet I looked kind of dazed, still trying to get the fact that I would be riding with Shun into a royal parade. I suppose I did want to look okay.

It took about half an hour, but within that time Emerald had me fixed up and positioned in front of a mirror. Wow.

I looked…great.

My eyes were lined with a golden eye shadow, bringing out the true green color in my eyes. My lips had a bright shade to them now, with my cheeks lightly flushed in a shade of pink.

I was wearing a long, dark green dress, with no sleeves. My hair was done up into so many swirls I had lost count of them minutes ago. Yes I like to count. A hat, which was feathered, looking almost identical to Shun's was set a top of my head, with my own crown, riding in the brim of it. And finally, a long green and gold cloak, like Shun's was draped around my shoulders.

I really did look like myself, I guess. A royal Princess.

I walked off of the disk, stepping right into Shun's arms. I smiled graciously toward him, tensing as his wings wrapped around me. Even though, he made me feel relaxed.

Shun and I leaned into each other, our faces inches apart.

"Hold it!" We heard Emerald shout "Save the kiss, for the parade"

Shun and I looked at each other, our eyes growing wide in fear. We pulled away from each other immediately, each bumping into something hard.

"No way!" Shun and I both told her at once

"I can't kiss the royal Prince in front of your kingdom!" I screamed

"I can't kiss the royal Princess, in front of thousands!" Shun joined in.

"Oh nonsense," Emerald told us "You may choose what you wish to do. But until then, follow me. Shadow, dear, do you mind?"

Shun walked over to me, lifting me up off of the ground again.

"Hang on," he told me "She wants to go…fast"

"Is immortal Fast, a bad thing?" I asked, already covering myself with both of our cloaks.

"At times," Shun told me, accelerating into the air.

"I'll keep that in mind," I told him, closing my eyes tight.

Let me just say something; Immortal Fast, is like lightning speed! I felt like my face was being pushed against a thousand miles of pure wind. At times I thought that I was going to fall out of Shun's arms, but to be honest, held onto to me pretty tightly.

When we landed, I was as dizzy as a Roller Coaster Fanatic, after his twelfth ride on the largest coaster in the world. Dizzy.

When I uncovered myself, I found that we were standing in a huge landing hangar. A few giant airplanes were positioned toward the back of the hangar, but that rest of the space, was filled with Parade floats. But like huge ones that were three times as big as the normal human size ones.

I still held onto Shun really tightly. I even ended up pulling the hood on my cloak over my head.

I did feel us lift up again, but it only lasted about three seconds, until I could tell that we were on solid ground again.

"It's okay now," I heard tell me "Your fine, absolutely fine" I brushed the hood back, and onto the cloak, surprised that I still had the hat in my hands. You see, before we were at lift off, I slipped the hat off, so it wouldn't fly off into the Palace somewhere.

"Don't let go," I managed weekly, still feeling like I couldn't think right.

"I won't," Shun clarified, "I'll be right here the entire time" I sighed, watching as Shun sat on top of one of the thrones on the float we were on. There were two thrones sitting side by side, at an equal height.

"You can sit down next to me if you like," Shun whispered "We have about ten minutes until the Parade officially starts."

"No," I told him quickly "I want to stay with you" I did feel as if I were being a little pushing, but at least Shun didn't set me down.

Five minutes later, and I felt a lot better. At least I felt as if I could stand up, and walk straight, without taking a detour to the left of the float. I did have Shun set me down on the throne next to him, catching my breath after the crazy flight through his Palace.

"When does the Parade start?" I asked groggily.

"Two minutes," Shun told me, even though I felt the float jerk into life.

I looked behind me, to get the surprise of my life, even if I was hallucinating.

Dan was sitting on top of Drago behind us, a red cloak similar to mine around his shoulders. He waved at me, smiling brightly.

I turned back around.

"Is Dan really on top of Drago behind us?" I asked quickly, making sure I had seen Drago in his life size form, and not in his plastic ball.

"Um, yes he is, and Emerald and Zephyr are in front of us." Shun answered. Okay, that was settled.

I thought that I had finally calmed down enough, to pull the hood over my head, which I did, since it was pretty obvious Shun and I both didn't really care to be in the center of attention. Yeah, at least it was true. Other than all of Sapphirah's lies…

Why am I even thinking about her? Oh, that's right, because she wants to kill my one and only true love! No biggy!

Now that that's over with…

I felt the float beneath my feet, jolt and begin to move.

"Here we go," I said, sarcastically grinning.

Shun pulled his left wing around me, letting me know he was there for me. I also think so, because it was like crazy cold outside.

I looked to my right, to see a flight attendant wearing a t-shirt and a pair of kaki shorts! I don't know how immortals could go around wearing shorts and a t-shirt and not be cold in this weather!

I took Shun's hand in mine, squeezing as close to him as I possibly could. I had laid my hat on the floor of the float, trying to keep the available warm air into my hood, so it would keep my head warmer. I was literally freezing.

"Shun?" I asked, while my teeth chattered "How…cold doesss, it really gettt here?" Shun squeezed my hand tighter.

"Below freezing many days," Shun answered me, looking quite pleasant "I happen to like the cold weather very much"

I hadn't noticed the crowds of people that we were passing through. Many of them would wave toward us, and Shun would wave back, but I didn't feel warm enough to do so.

I did see this one child, standing in front of the crowd, looking toward Shun with such longing eyes. The child looked so innocent, so harmless. I wanted to hug her. The child's eyes were a bright red shade, her hair a light and fluffy brown. She was wearing a long sleeve, ankle length, red dress. A bright red bow was done up into her hair. I couldn't help but stare at the adorable child.

Shun seemed to notice this, quite quickly.

"What are you doing?" Shun asked me, curiously looking behind him. I shook my head.

"Sorry it's nothing," I stuttered swiftly "Just, daydreaming" I snuggled as close as I could to Shun, who seemed nice and warm under his cloak. He wrapped his wings around me, warming me right up to the bone. I shivered, settling down into his wings.

It wasn't a minute later when we were jolted forward, and the parade stopped pressing forward. Everything had stopped, and I felt a bazillion eyes on Shun and I.

"No," we both said together. We separated immediately, as far away from each other as we could, without falling off of the float.

I heard this one guy in the crowd shout out, "Kiss her!" And I'm like, Ack!

Almost everyone in the crowd was shouting out the same phrase, within like, two minutes, chanting it to a beat.

If everyone wanted to see Shun and I kiss, then why not get it over with. I mean, it's not that big of deal in private, so why should it be huge in front of thousands. Oh, that's right, because we're in front of thousands.

My thoughts were interrupted, by Shun pulling me to my feet, gently stroking my hair with his hand. He looked at me, slightly grinning, since it was obvious I knew what was coming next.

I leaned in closer to Shun, our faces almost together. And then…that was it, our lips pressed together, gently holding onto each other. I brought my hands up to his face, softly brushing the hair out of his eyes that had somehow fallen from his hat.

In the next moment, the kiss was ruined.

I suddenly felt, a stinging sensation in my left arm and we broke apart. I looked downward, to see a warm red liquid dripping from my shoulder and down the rest of my arm. Blood.

Shun had me cocooned in his wings within seconds. What had just happened?

"Two young lovers, royalty even, kissing each other in front of a crowd, to celebrate the Prince's homecoming,"

I trembled to hear her voice above me, holding my arm still against my cloak. I wrapped my other arm around Shun not daring to let him go.

"Oh, please,"

Shun was ripped from my arms, caught in "her" embrace, silent and still. His eyes were closed, yet I could tell he was planning something. He opened his eyes.

"So sorry to ruin the celebration, you're Majesty" She whispered, holding the same steel blade, dripping with drops of my blood. She positioned the blade at the edge of Shun's neck.

Without notice, Zephyr dropped onto the float, standing close beside me.

"You let him go, or I swear I will tear you to pieces," Zephyr warned, holding out a golden katana to threaten Sapphirah.

"Why should I ever listen to you?" Sapphirah screamed, lunging for the king, yet still keeping Shun under her grip.

Shun slipped out from under her arm, dashing to my side, and holding my arm still against his cloak. I was starting to get really dizzy, feeling so light headed. Shun picked me up, holding me in his arms.

Sapphirah let out a horrific scream, lighting the sky with white lightning.

She fixed her blood red eyes on Shun.

"You have three days! Three days to tell your family goodbye forever! Three days until I finally achieve my dream. Three days…until my deadline" She shouted even louder.

Shun soared into the sky, holding me as close to him as possible, rising at a blinding speed in altitude and power. I watched down below, to see Sapphirah vanish into thin air, leaving nothing but a trace of smoke. Yet her threatening words still rang darkly through my head.

_Three days to say goodbye…_

I blacked out, the world turning into darkness before my eyes.

* * *

**Me: Okay everyone, what did you think of the chapter? Because I hated it. Yet Fabia insisted that I put in every detail in the story.**

**Fabia: That may be true, But I wasn't the one who had to move the deadline!**

**Sapphirah: I didn't even do that in real life. I sent the note to the Prince! And I didn't do a single thing to Fabia!**

**Me: Okay, seems like we're pointing fingers, but hey, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Coming in at 2,926 words! Anyway read and review, and please drop any ideas that you guys think might fit into the story, since the next serveral chapters will take quite some time to get through. Bye, and have a great summer!**


	23. Is Chess really the Solution?

I woke, startled, shivering under the sheets in my bed. I looked around me observing the room, before contemplating what I had just seen.

_Three days… _

I looked down at me left arm, which was bare, except for a silver bracelet that was worn at my wrist. Had it all just been a dream?

I jumped when I had then realized that Shun and Dan were sitting next to me, each of them holding one of my hands.

"What just happened?" I choked out nervously.

"Nothing happened," Dan answered worriedly "Except for the fact that you woke us all up at 1:00 in the morning. It was no big deal for Shun though, because evidently, Immortals don't need much rest."

"What day is it?" I asked groggily, my eyes still attached to my bare arm.

"May the first," Shun answered simply. I shook my head.

"How many day till' the deadline?" I asked, meaning to ask this question instead of the other.

"Five days," Dan told me.

I let out a deep breath that I had no idea I was even holding. Five days, was way better than three. I flicked the bedside lamp on, clearing getting to see the two concerned brawlers in front of me.

I sighed deeply, falling back onto my bed. It was all a dream.

I turned my head, to look out the window, seeing a pitch black sky, instead of a dying morning. I sat straight up.

"What time is it now?" I asked curiously, rubbing my head with the palms of my hands. I yawned, trying my best to wake up.

"Two twenty seven," Shun whispered softly, looking very tired himself. His face was paler than usual, his eyes a darker shade of gold. He looked almost…sick.

I pushed the thought behind me, looking back on my promise not to let anything else happen to Shun. And so far, besides the dream, I was keeping that promise. But still the detail was bugging me enough to ask.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Shun, placing the back of my hand on his forehead. He was freezing cold.

"I'm fine," Shun told me, frowning at my hand.

"Sorry," I told him, taking my hand away from him "You just don't look well"

I saw Dan look toward Shun, his eyes growing wide.

"She's right Shun," Dan joined in "You don't look good"

I threw a dark green robe on, tied it around my waist and stood up, brushing myself off. I walked behind Shun, with Dan right at my side.

Together we forced him to sit on my bed.

"Just stay still, okay?" I asked in a pleading tone of voice. Shun rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine," he insisted "There's nothing wrong" There was tone of wariness in his voice.

"I'll be the judge of that," I told him, scanning the room. I looked toward the door, knowing the exact person who would freak out if anything happened to her child. And I think you know too.

"Where's your Mom's room?" I asked curiously.

"Down the hallway, fifth door to the right- wait!" Shun explained "You can't tell my Mom! She'll go nuts!" But I was already halfway down the hallway.

I paused in front of her door, wondering if I should really do this. Well, why not?

I banged on the door as hard as I could.

I heard a lot of rustling in her room, but soon she popped her head out of the door, seeing the panicked look on my face.

"Where's my son?" she asked instantly, sprinting with me down the hallway.

She threw open the doors of my room, stepping inside with me, and shutting them almost silently behind her.

She noticed Shun glaring at me, and knelt down beside him.

"Happy?" Shun asked, while I was trying not to laugh.

"Oh darling," Emerald crooned, placing her hand on Shun's forehead. She pulled her hand back cautiously, looking straight into his eyes. She frowned, playing with the golden strands of his hair. They looked to be barely glowing.

"It couldn't have been her," Emerald contemplated "The drink" she suddenly said out loud.

"What drink?" I asked. Dan sighed.

"Well after you had gone to bed last night," Dan started out saying "For some reason you said you were really tired, so you went to bed at seven. You don't remember?" I shook my head, knowing this was all new to me.

"Not a thing," I told him simply, listening in on his story.

"Okay," Dan pressed on "Well after you had gone to bed, Shun's parents, Him, and me, all stayed up for dinner." He paused.

"Keep going," I urged gently, still wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"At the table, while we were all eating," Dan continued "This weird looking waitress, with bright red hair, and black streaks going through it too…ugh."

"Come on," I told Dan "I don't need to know what she looked like"

"Right," Dan said "So the waitress set this glass of a deep red liquid in front of Shun. Shun didn't even ask for it. In fact, Shun hadn't eaten anything at all that night. But she set it in front of him anyway. So Shun picked it up, and kind of examined it, I guess, and then he set it back down and looked the glass over. But finally, I guess his urge to try it gave in, and he drank the liquid."

"So what's the big deal with that?" I asked confused. Emerald sighed.

"The drink could have very possibly been poisoned," Emerald told me sensibly "And I think I know who would have done it" I looked at her in bewilderment.

"How does she keep getting to him?" I questioned her. Emerald shrugged.

"She has her ways," she sighed "And many times we are powerless to stop her"

Shun wasn't getting any better by the second, in fact, he looked worse. A stressed and tired look crossed his face, his golden hair not glowing at all now. His eyes faintly had their sparkle, yet he looked too tired to even try to close them.

"Emerald," I said in a warning tone.

Emerald sprang to her feet, helping Shun to stand up with her. Shun shakily stood next to her.

"It's alright dear, I'm right here" Emerald crooned, holding Shun up against her. She looked straight into his eyes, her own glowing a bright shade of green. Shun's eye color met her shade.

Shun slipped into her arms, his eye closing at once. Emerald wrapped her wings around him, holding him in her arms.

"He'll be fine when morning arises," Emerald assured me "But until then, he will need rest"

Dan frowned as emerald left the room, taking Shun with her.

"And I thought she said immortals didn't really need rest," Dan told me, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I rolled my eyes, sitting on the floor with Dan right by my side.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked curiously.

"How about a game of chess?" Dan asked pointing to a chess set in the back of the room. I nodded.

"Sure," I told him, watching Dan standup to pick it up and bring it over here. Sometimes chess seems to be the solution for everything, huh?

* * *

**Me: I know it was kind of short, but i needed to get to the fact that tyhe parade was really a dream **

**Fabia: Thanks for putting my crazy dream into the story, it must have been a hastle. **

**Shun: You never told me abouit your dream **

**Sapphirah: I never heard about it either **

**(Everyone stares at her) **

**Me, Dan, Fabia, and Shun: Get out! **

**Sapphirah: Fine, fine, I'll leave. Can't a viallan get a break around here? (Sapphirah packs and leaves) **

**Me: Seriously, she has some nerve. Amyway hoped you liked this chapter, oh, and Shun is fine! (For all of you fan girls out there) Read and review please!**


	24. Visitors?

I cracked open my eyes, seeing that I had fallen asleep during the chess game. Guess I really was tired. I peered up at Dan who a suddenly stern look on his face.

"Well, good morning," Dan greeted firmly. I rolled my eyes, yawning and sitting up right.

"Sorry," I stated lazily "Who won?" I was still curious about the game.

"No one won," Dan told me "Since somebody was so tired they passed out onto the chess board!" I rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry," I told him again "What time is it anyway?" I noticed that dawn was just beginning to break out of the window.

"Uh, looks like its six forty-five," Dan answered squinting toward the large clock on the wall. It was quite dark in the room, so I guess it must have been hard to see.

I sudden knock at the door made me glace upward suddenly.

Elright walked through the door peering around cautiously. He noticed Dan and I sitting around the chess board, both of us with confused looks on our faces.

"Have you seen Zephyr?" he asked, looking in a circle around the room.

"No," I told him earnestly, while he nodded.

"Tell me if you see him," Elright said, glancing once more around the room before turning around and leaving.

"Well that was weird," I told Dan once Elright had left. He nodded in agreement.

"No kidding," Dan commented. I sighed, deciding what to do next.

"I think that I'm going to go get dressed for the day," I said at last "Then maybe, we can see if Shun's doing alright" Dan nodded in excitement, as I pulled the robe over my pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

I started off by taking a shower, washing my silky blue hair with an orange ginger wash soap that was set on the Spicewood, granite counters. The shower was huge, a light brown, tile backsplash used to give the room more color.

Once I had tried off, and thrown my hair up into a towel so it could dry, I walked straight onto an enormous closet, full of almost anything I could imagine.

I even spotted my own tiara, sitting on top of its own podium in the middle of all of it. I smiled to myself.

I scanned through the dresses and clothing hoping that something would spark in my mind. I finally did find a floor length, light yellow gown, which had a train to follow at the end of it. A separate, long white cloak and hood, was set around the dress on a hangar, making me feel like the normal Haos brawler which I was.

And what could do any harm if I took my tiara along with it? I snatched the tiara and dress, and headed back into the bathroom.

I had then let my hair fall onto my shoulders in graceful waves, placing my tiara in the center of the my hair.

The light yellow dress, did indeed fit me perfectly, along with the cloak, which blended in and corresponded with the colors of the dress just fine. I tied the cloak with the silken white ribbons, loosely around my neck. Perfect.

I walked out of the bathroom, after throwing some white slippers onto my feet, and closed the bathroom door gently behind me.

I noticed that Dan had gotten changed into something new as well. He had on a red battle suit, which looked similar, but yet different, to the one he had recently been wearing. I small container, which he used for his bakugan, was strung around his waist, at the helm of the platinum silver belt.

"What do you think," I asked, twirling lightly around in a circle, the dress spinning out in a full bright cone shape, and then falling gently to my side. It felt as if I were wearing a cloud of silk.

"You look great," Dan commented.

"As do you," I told him returning his favor.

Dan sighed heavily looking at the clock on the wall, which now read, 7:13.

"Shall we go?" Dan asked, wearily, obviously still worried about his best friend. I nodded slightly, while I felt Dan's arm connect with mine, gently hooked at the elbow.

I blushed lightly feeling a little uncomfortable, but still not immediately ripping my arm away from him. Instead, I gently unhooked our arms, bringing mine to rest softly by my side.

Dan nodded understandingly, walking with me down into the hallway.

I turned the hallways nessasary for me to get to Shun's room, without all of the crazy turns and sprints that we had used to get to the dinning hall. It was quite a long walk to get there.

I silently opened the door, seeing Emerald the first second that I had stepped through the door, Dan was right behind me, closing the door behind him.

Emerald smiled, guesturing for us to come in and stand near her.

I glanced at Dan, who must have already found Shun, since he was towering over Shun's bed.

"What have they done to you?" I heard him whisper quietly. I continued to walk past Dan, still curious about what had happened, but ended up next to Emerald.

"Is he okay?" I asked cautiously, trying not to sound to worried. Emerald frowned.

"Well, last night when I tried to see what exactly the toxin had done to him, I couldn't see it all that clearly," Emerald admitted sorrowfully. "But it did take quite a bit out of him" I nodded trying to understand, and not think about my already failed promise.

I walked over by Dan, Emerald staying close behind me, as if to guide me somehow.

I could just catch a glimpse of Shun's silken, golden hair. Dan was wrapped around Shun entirely, sobbing as if he were a three year old child. I tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"Dan?" I asked wearily "What's wrong?" Dan looked up, still chocking on his dry sobs, his face wet with tears.

"He's just not awake yet," Emerald told me quietly, sensing something was wrong, She turned toward the door, to see it swing open, a familiar figure stepping through and into the room.

Guard talkative.

Ugh, nnow we have to listen to him go on and on, yapping up a storm.

"Stay with Shadow and Dan," Emerald whispered into my ear "This will only take a few minutes" She walked away and out of the door with Guard Talative right by her side. I glanced at Dan, to see that he had calmed down some.

I laid my hand on his shoulder, making him jump at first.

"He's not breathing," Dan choked out, before more tears spilled onto his face.

"He's just probably unconcious," I told Dan, trying not to make the situation worse than it already was, even then realizing mine own voice was beginning to break.

Dan was sitting on the bed, with Shun sprawled across him. He gently held Shun's hands in his, trying to keep it together.

Shun's face had grown paler, his eyes closed, and his hair not glowing at all. (It was just one way I could tell that he was alright) I sat down next to Dan, brushing the golden strands away from Shun's face. I felt my eyes beginning to shed their own tears.

"I said that I wouldn't lose you Shun," I whispered quietly, but obviously still enough for Dan to hear "And I can't go back on that promise now" I glanced towards the dresser, confused to see a glowing object sitting on it. I stood up, walking towards it.

I peered over the object, completely suprised at what I saw.

A small golden diamond, was strung to a silver chain, as if it were some kind of necklace. Yet it glowed with such a radiant power. I had an idea. I carefully, took the diamond in my hands, and carried over to Shun, sitting right next to Dan.

Very gently, I strung the diamond around Shun's neck, watching it brighten even more.

Withion seconds, Shun's georgous golden eyes opened.

"Shun!" Dan exclaimed, throwing his arms around him. My idea had wroked.

Shun pulled away from Dan, looking downward to see the diamond glowing even brighter than before. Shun looked at me, slightly grinning.

"How did you know?" he asked me suddenly. I shrugged.

"I just had a feeling, that it was the right thing to do," I answered. He smiled.

"I need to tell you something-"

He was suddenly cut off by my phone ringing in my pocket. "Hold that thought," I told Shun, taking my phone out and answering it.

"Hello?" I asked confused "Who is this?"

"It's Runo!" the caller screamed "Elright told us everything, where's Shun, is he okay? Alice is just like freaking out! And how fast can we get there?"

I paused, dumbstruck, but finally gave in to saying something.

"Uh, Shun is fine," I told her confused "What do you mean Alice is there?"

"Oh, once we told Alice that Shun was intoxicated, she was over within like secondsafter Elright told us Shun was immortal of course," Runo replied.

"You know about Shun?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah," Runo screamed "But seriously. when can we get there?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly "I guess when ever you can"

"We'll be over there in few minutes," Runo told me "Bye!" The phone droned out once Runo had hung up.

"Wait." I muttered, turning back towards Shun.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked sitting beside him. I laid my hand on his forehead. "You're still so cold," I exclaimed.

"I wanted to tell you that..." He trailed off as if it were a huge secret. I frowned, taking my hand off of him.

"You can tell me anything," I whispered.

"I'll tell you when the time comes-" he suddenly placed his hand on his throat, his voice becoming quite strained.

"Are you okay," I asked wearily, placing my hand on his.

"I'm okay," he whispered reassuring me "Just fine" He seemed to be getting really light headed, as he set his head in his hands. I took his hands in mine, gently pulling him downward.

"Here, lie down until the others get here," I told him, forcing him to lie down "Just close your eyes and rest"

Shun sighed, but closed his eyes.

"Good," I whispered "Now just relax, I'll be here the entire time" Shun fell alseep almost immediately, finally able to "Chill". I smiled.

"Hopefully, when they do get here," I began saying "They won't wake up the sleeping Prince" Dan smiled

"No kidding," Dan commented "He'll finally be able to catch his breath for once"

"I just hope that She won't be able to get to him, any more than she already has," I said.

_I know he'll be fine, _I thought _I can feel it _

Now just to wait for the others...

* * *

**Me: Okay, I know that Chapter got a little jumbled toward the end, sooo, Shun woke up, Runo is going to bring some of the brawlers with her to Millennia, Shun went to sleep, and now Fabia and Dan are waiting for the others to get here, good? **

**Shun: No **

**Me: Well why not **

**Shun: I don't need rest! **

**Fabia: You do for after what Sapphirah did to you **

**Shun: ... **

**Me: Anyway, I'll have the next chapter updated by tommorrow! See you guys around, and please read and review! R&R**


	25. The last piece to the puzzle

I ended up playing with Shun's hair while he was asleep, the golden strands finally beginning to glow again. I smiled.

"That's how I know that you're okay," I whispered to myself.

Emerald had come back into the room, complaining that some kids wanted permission to visit the Palace. She seemed quite annoyed.

"These Children are actually asking permission to come into my home," Emerald contemplated "They might be decoys for Sapphirah" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I started off saying "First of all, those decoys are some of Shadow's best friends, and second, they just want to make sure that he's okay, and possibly spend a few days here." Emerald frowned, sighing deeply.

She took an iPhone out of her pocket in her dress, dialed a number, and then set the phone to her ear.

"Yes Dear, It's Emerald,"

"Oh um, well I needed about seven more rooms ready for a few more guests"

I felt my face brighten with envy.

"Oh, well that will be perfect"

"Yes, thank you, goodbye Zephyr"

Emerald hung up her phone and placed it back in her dress pocket. She looked at me with raised eyebrows, motioning for me to come out into the hallway. I followed her, hoping that I hadn't done anything wrong. Emerald closed the door behind us.

"As long as they're not Sapphirah's minions," Emerald started out saying "I'm fine with them being here" I grinned brightly.

"Oh, thank you so much," I exclaimed, hugging the queen tightly. She gently wrapped her arms around me, stroking my hair.

"Well," Emerald told me, gently pulling away "You better get ready for your friends. The one did sound a little high pitched and yappy sooo…" I smiled.

"Right," I told her. Emerald ginned before me.

"Make sure that he stays in his room for the next two days," Emerald told me "He needs the rest, and besides, her toxins do wear off quite quickly on him for some reason.

"It will be my pleasure, your highness," I told her, bowing in respect.

Emerald walked back down the hallway, waving "Goodbye" towards me, as I entered back into Shun's bedroom. He was still fast asleep, Dan watching him intently.

"Get ready for some visitors," I told Dan softly.

"Okay," He said keeping his eyes glued to Shun. I left Dan to watch him, closing the door silently, as I roamed the hallways to look for a few friends of mine.

I walked past quite a few paintings of what looked like a dark winged being, yet it made no sense. While pondering the thought, I was tackled in the hallway.

I landed hard onto the ground, the person still on top of me. I was blinded by the sight of light blue, fluffy hair.

Runo.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed "You're here! We all missed you so much!" I nodded in agreement, trying to stand up.

"Oh, sorry about that," Runo apologized, helping me stand up with her. That's when we really got to hug each other. I welcomed her to Millennia, telling her that Shun could explain the rest later.

"Wow, I never knew that this place was so huge!" Runo exclaimed.

"I couldn't believe it either" I told her calmly.

I noticed the other brawlers standing behind Runo, patiently waiting for their greeting.

Alice came up first.

"How are you?" She exclaimed with that brightness she always had in her voice.

"I'm great!" I told her "How about you?"

And so, that's mainly how it went for each greeting from brawler to brawler. Next came Jake, Julie, Ren, Mira, and then…

Marucho.

I glared at him, holding my hand out firm. He shook it lightly keeping his gaze away from my furious eyes, burning in hatred.

"Thanks a lot," I told him darkly "For everything" Marucho nodded slightly, while I turned back to face the others. I grinned happily.

"Welcome to Millennia," I greeted them all once again. Alice had come forward without me realizing it, and asked a question that I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"When can I see Shun?" she asked me simply, a tone of deep wariness in her voice. I sighed.

"Well, you see," I tried "Shun isn't really prepared for visitors at the moment, um, he's kind of really tired after quite a few things actually..." I kind of trailed off, hoping that Alice would understand the situation current at the moment.

"Oh," She commented, turning away.

"Wait!" I called to her, sighing "Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt much" Alice nodded joyfully, following me down the hallway. All of the other brawlers followed me too.

Were they really that concerned.

I paused in front of Shun's bedroom door, telling the others to stop for a minute.

I walked through the door, pausing in front of Dan. I tapped my foot as if to get his attention like a grown up would.

"You're blocking my view," Dan complained "He's been out of it ever since you put him to sleep"

I glanced at Shun, his face still a sickly shade of white. Hopefully he wouldn't be out for too long. I turned back towards the door, slightly frowning at the others waiting patiently.

"He's actually not awake at the moment," I told them, "I guess you guys can see him, but just try not to wake him up, he's really, really tired" They all nodded.

"We understand completely," Mira replied "We'll do our best not to wake him"

I glanced at Alice, who had a single tear falling from her right eye, sliding down her cheek. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Is, he…unconscious?" She stuttered at first, while I pulled her into a gentle hug.

"No Alice, no, he's not," I comforted "He's just not awake at the moment, that's all" Alice nodded, holding back her tears.

"Alice," I crooned softly in her ear "He really is fine, remember, he is Immortal" Alice sniffled a little bit into my shoulder. Oh gosh.

"Come on," I told her in a comforting tone of voice "But he's okay, just really tired, not unconscious, asleep, okay? Dan's even in there to make sure that he's okay, alright?"

"Alright," Alice answered, hugging really tightly, and she wouldn't let go…

"Too…tight," I choked out, as Alice's grip loosened up on me.

"Sorry," She apologized quickly "I guess that Masquerade's strength never really left me" She giggled lightly, me, still catching my breath, literally.

"Right," I said panting "Well I guess you can go say hi to Shun for a few minutes, and then I can show you guys to your rooms."

"Okay," Alice answered before anyone else could, walking straight through the door. She must have been really enthusiastic about seeing him after like what? Three years? Maybe Four?

I felt Runo come up behind me, turning quickly around to face her.

"Uh," She stuttered, dropping her voice down really low, and whispering into my ear "I think that Marucho should stay outside. When he first heard that his "experiment" was Shun, he freaked out and apologized and all that. But, after a few days of knowing the truth, he started to talk all sciency again, and said, "I don't care if he's a friend of mine or not, I have to capture him!" He just went like all crazy! And I'm just thinking if he gets a chance to do that kind of stuff to Shun, he's gonna take that chance and treasure it like it's a diamond the size of a boulder! Get my picture?"

"Yeah," I whispered back to her "He can be blinded by his work at many times. And sadly, I can just imagine him doing all that, crazy stuff" Runo nodded.

"Just trying to protect him," Runo told me "And keep Marucho away from Shun, that's all you have to do" I nodded understandingly.

"I'll do my best," I whispered lowly "You mind standing out here and watching him for me, just for a few minutes?" Runo rolled her eyes.

"I guess," She said sarcastically "Not that it really matters" I smiled.

"I'll be back out in a few," I told her, guiding all of the other brawlers, but Marucho into Shun's bedroom.

Shun wasn't awake yet, which was worrying Alice more than anything could. I was also kind of afraid, that if Alice knew what temperature Shun was currently at, she would pass out. Even I knew it wasn't normal for an Immortal to be at thirty-two degrees.

I watched the diamond glow brightly, still wondering what its purpose was. Shun had woken up the first time that I had out it around him, but still, I didn't know what it could do, or what it's true potential was. I bet you probably want to know as well.

I sighed deeply, defeated at my thoughts pondering.

"You okay?" Dan asked me, turning away from Shun for a second, before returning his gaze towards his best friend.

"Yeah," I replied in a whispering tone of voice. I turned my gaze toward Alice, who was practically trembling in her shoes. I felt sorry for her.

After a few minutes had passed, I shoved the rest of the brawlers, except for Dan, out of Shun's bedroom, and into the hallway.

I began to lead each brawler to their rooms, guiding them by a list the Emerald had somehow gotten into my dress pocket. Weird, right?

Jake, Marucho, and Ren each got a room, which corresponded with their attribute color, orange and dark purple. Same with Runo, Mira and Julie. Although Julie got an entirely pink oasis rather than an attributed color room.

Soon, it was just Alice and I walking through the hallways.

"I've never seen him so, pale before," Alice told me, her voice quavering at my ears.

"He'll be fine though," I assured "In fact, Emerald told me that her toxins wear off quite quickly" Alice turned to face me, with a confused expression on her face.

"Who's Emerald?" Alice questioned. I sighed, knowing that explaining this might take a while, if she were to ask a question after every answer.

"Um, Emerald is Shun's mother, the Queen of Millennia," I answered her as simply as I could. Alice's face lit up in surprise.

"But if Shun's Mother is the Queen, then, is Shun the Prince?" Alice asked me, as the lights were finally lining up in the sky for her. I grinned.

"Yeah," I told her "It surprised me too" Alice's face suddenly darkened.

"He didn't tell you at first, so he could protect you," Alice told me, her voice low, yet gentle. I turned toward her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now standing in front of the door to her room.

"He loves you more than anything," Alice stated "Enough, that he would…" she trailed off suddenly, leaving me extremely on edge, yet curious…

"Enough that he would what?" I asked firmly, yet Alice seemed to be dazed, far away in her in her own world. She set her hand on the doorknob to her room.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, slightly giggling "He would die for you, Princess" After stepping inside, Alice closed the door to her room. I felt my face go into a state of shock. I felt the blood drain from my face, realizing something extremely important.

I began trembling; knowing a very important detail, now that Alice had told me the final piece to the puzzle. I slumped to the floor, lying my face in my arms, sprawled across the floor.

"_Isn't it obvious?" _I could still hear Alice giggling from inside of her room _"He would die for you" _

I felt wet tears, explode across my face, everything turning into darkness, as I cried harder and harder. And that was all that I could remember, after I entered my state of pure sorrow.

* * *

**Me: Everyone seemed to have cleared out of the room after this last chaper. Still don't understand why, but anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it, because it took me two days to get every single detail right in the chapter, NON STOP! Well, I just want to thank you for everything that you guys have done for me! :) Please read and review! Bye, see you guys in the next chapter. :D**


	26. Fantasy and Reality

I didn't understand why, but I couldn't stop the steady flow of tears, that exerted from my eyes. I felt horrible, miserable, a piece in "Her" game. But it wasn't a game; it was real life, reality.

I felt strong arms being wrapped around me, yet I was too frightened to even open my eyes, because as soon as I did, I knew "She" would show up, and ruin my life.

"Fabia…"

I could hear someone calling my name, yet from a faraway distance to the point where I couldn't reach them.

"Fabia, it's alright," I could hear the person telling me, yet the words that were spoken, could never calm me after what Alice had told me. And the worst part of it was, I knew Alice wasn't lying, she was speaking out a voice of truth.

"Fabia, listen to me..."

The person kept speaking to me, trying to calm my petrified thoughts, which lurked deep in the darkness of my mind.

"Fabia, you're alright now, nothing will hurt you, and I'll protect you"

The moment those words were spoken, I could feel my eyes burst open, the tears falling from my face cease, and a comforting feeling rush over me in seconds.

I looked upward, surprised to see the brawlers huddled around me in a circle, each of them wearing a worried or concerned look upon their faces.

Shun was holding me tight in his arms, as if he could lose me forever to the wind, it felt as if he would never let go. And I didn't want him to let go. I would never let him release me, never to embrace me again, never to love me again, because somehow, I knew, that Sapphirah would find a way to destroy our happiness.

"Fabia," Shun whispered softly "You're okay, there's nothing wrong"

I pressed myself up against him, hugging him tighter and tighter. I felt a horrible feeling come over my heart, my soul and mind. That feeling was fear, ice cold and heartless.

"Don't let go," I softly spoke my voice hissing before my ears. Shun's grip tightened around me even more.

"I won't," Shun assured me "I'll never let you go" I perked up suddenly.

"But you will," I told him firmly "I know that you will" Shun looked down on me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Why would I ever do that?" Shun questioned me, still firm, yet there was a tone of gentleness in his voice.

"Because," I whispered, my voice trembling at the thought "She'll kill you" Shun's grip softened, as well as his expression.

"Fabia," Shun crooned "I told you, the promise, don't you remember?" I shook my head violently.

"No," I spat out "You promised that you would wait a day after the deadline. Forget that promise," I begged "And make this one. Promise me, that you'll never leave my side; you'll always be there, no matter what. No matter how many times that she threatens your life or mine, you'll never leave me"

Shun softly brushed my sea blue hair behind my ear. He looked downwards if contemplating what I had proposed. I silently wished to myself that he would say "Yes".

Shun looked upward.

"I Promise," Shun whispered softly "I'll never ever leave you" I smiled, hoping that this would keep him away from Sapphirah, away from her traps and trickery.

"Thank you," I whispered, unable to hold back any tears of joy. I placed my hand on his, jumping back surprised, but still hanging onto his hand. He had finally returned to his normal temperature. I looked behind me, to see that everyone, except for Dan, had a totally confused look on their face. I smiled gently, realizing that this would take a little bit of time, but they all deserved to know about Sapphirah, and her petrifying offer.

"I'll explain everything to you," I told them "Within time" Runo folded her arms across her chest.

"Is that time now?" She asked impatiently "I don't like waiting!"

I grinned.

"It all began about two days after Shun told me he was immortal…"

I realized soon, that everyone, would then have the entire story, start, to current reality. Because this is a reality, never would it be a Fantasy.

* * *

**Me: I'm really happy to have written in this chapter to the story! And not just because Fabia really wanted to put it in there, It's also important because of the new promise, so yeah, it really wasn't much of a choice anyway. **

**Shun: This story is taking quite a few detours, just so Fabia can get in everyone of her details? **

**Me: Pretty much **

**Fabia: You Should be happy that i included every detail of the story, Shun **

**Shun: -.- **

**Fabia: Right, well anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed! Be sure to check out my now favorite story, "Southern Hymn" by, the talented Copperpelt! Thanks for reading everyone, please R&R!**


	27. Yet another note

"So, let me get this straight," Runo clarified, once we were all seated at the dining hall "This red headed chick, wants to hurt Shun?" She obviously getting really confused after I had told them pretty much every detail of our already complicated week.

"Not exactly hurt," I told Runo wearily, my eyes already getting moist. I hadn't realized that I was holding Shun's hand, until I looked down and saw that I was practically choking his hand. I released my extremely tight grip, and smiled apologetically up at him.

"Sorry," I whispered quietly hoping no one would hear me. Runo tapped me on the shoulder getting my attention.

"What does she want to do to him then?" Runo asked me, her voice lowered by quite a lot. I sighed deeply, knowing that I could lose it at any second now.

"Okay, look," I told everyone at the table, as they all turned to give me their attention "This, "Chick" as Runo puts it, evidently has a deep grudge against Shun. And no we don't know why. But ever since Shu brought us here, I bet that she has tried to kill him in any way she could!"

I felt cold tears stain my cheeks, yet I didn't care, I had to let the others know.

"She has used her powers to knock him out, she's poisoned his drink, she has done almost everything she can-" I lost it, tears spilling from my eyes. I just couldn't help but cry, my emotions getting the best of me. I was so glad when Runo turned her attention away from me.

"Shun?" Runo asked curiously yet obviously concerned "Does the Chick…want you dead?" Shun sighed, yet nodded.

"Quite," He answered simply "She basically said that if she didn't…" He trailed off, beginning to get upset himself. I hugged him tightly, brushing his silken air away from his eyes.

I looked around the table, to see that the brawler's eyes hadn't left us. I knew that I had to do something, payback, for Sapphirah ruining my dream. (Honestly, I didn't even know if it was Sapphirah who invaded my dream, but her image ruined it, so I'll assume that it was her)

"Sapphirah," I said out loud, "I honestly hope that you're watching, because this, is for ruining our kiss, at your parade"

I sat on my knees in the chair, facing Shun who was looking at me, quite confused. I smiled, knowing that soon he would understand. I placed two fingers under Shun's chin, lifting his head so his gaze would meet my eyes.

I smiled slightly, leaning in towards him, and finally, I felt entire bliss. Our lips met, and I felt as if everything around us had melted away into nothing. No more Sapphirah, no more distractions, no more… anything.

But of course, silence has to be broken. (Seriously, WHY does silence have to be broken?!)

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Creeeeeeeeeeeeehhh'

We broke apart, Shun's flashing golden eyes geared toward the window across from us. I sat down normally, sinking low into the chair.

Under his breath, I heard Marucho mutter, "Such power, radiates only through his eyes"

I rolled my eyes, wishing that I could smack Marucho upside the head. He was really starting to get on my nerves with all of the science stuff.

The knocking at the window continued, so Shun cautiously, began to stand, soaring high above the dining table, and landing silently beside the window. Shun lifted the curtain, obviously surprised by what he saw, and gently dropping his hand onto the latch. He flicked it upward, lifting the window in one swipe of his hand.

A falcon, with a pair of wings with golden feathers, plunged through the window, a reddened envelope in its beak.

"Zoticus, you really must be more careful," Shun scolded the bird "But where have you been?"

The bird, Zoticus I suppose, flew upward to meet Shun's gaze, dropping the envelope into his hands. Zoticus then flew at a striking speed, and ended up in front of me, trembling and quaking before my eyes.

"You poor thing," I crooned, lifting the bird into my arms, and lightly caressing his head, supposing that the bird was a "He" of course.

Shun actually walked back to his seat next to me, delicately, yet swiftly unsealing the envelope. He slipped a blood red piece of paper out of the envelope, both of us already knowing what was to be read.

"Don't read it," I told Shun firmly "It will only get you upset"

"It was meant for me to read," Shun countered, vanishing without a trace. I held my hand out toward the empty air, as if to stop him, but he was no longer there.

The rest of the night, went quite smoothly. I answered every one of the brawler's questions, which had a great quantity, if you must know. But there was only one question that I couldn't answer, since none of us knew quite why.

"Why does this Sapphirah, hate Shun?" Runo asked, obviously hoping for a clear answer, which sadly, she wouldn't get.

"I don't know," I told her, simple and dry. "None of us, but her, do know" Runo nodded, letting out a deep yawn. She glanced down at her watch.

"You know, it's getting kind of late, so I'm gonna turn in for the night," Runo told us all, excusing herself, and walking off down the hallway.

"See you in the morning," I whispered to Runo before she left. She waved and then continued down the hallway. I then stood to leave as well.

I walked down the main hallway, looking for Shun. I wanted to make sure that he was okay, even if he hadn't read the letter. I found his room at the end of the hallway, silently opening the door, and closing it once I stepped into his room. I sighed.

I did a three-sixty of his bedroom, looking in every corner, yet he wasn't there. I spun around again, seeing that the French doors to the balcony were wide open.

I carefully made my way across the room, peeking onto Shun's balcony. Shun was sitting on the outside of the railing, his hood pulled over his hair, and his face angled downward. I stepped onto the balcony, catching his attention, for he turned to face me immediately.

Tears were streaked across his face, his expression so sorrowful and distressed. It broke my heart to see him this way.

I walked across the balcony, pulling the hood away from his hair. His golden strands were faint and swiftly lighting. I sat down next to him, looking downward and almost giving myself a heart attack. We were at least five stories in the air.

I sat next to Shun, taking his hands in mine, also glancing at the letter sitting in his lap. I brushed his silken hair away from his eyes, my hand gently pressed against his cheek. I met his gaze.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright," I sang softly, remembering the one song that would always bring the sadness out of him.

"Just take my hand, hold it tight," I continued, my grip tightening around his hands "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry"

Shun smiled slightly, allowing me snuggle next to him. He covered my arms with his cloak, since mine was quite sheer and thin. It was beginning to get arctic cold outside, ice already forming around the edges of the balcony.

"Are you alright?" I asked Shun worriedly "What did the letter say?" Shun looked up at me, freeing his hand from one of mine, and taking the letter into it.

"I'm alright," Shun whispered slightly, passing the letter over toward me "I suppose, that you may read it, but, our promise may change." I looked at him with widened eyes, taking the letter in my hands and skimming through it. About half way through the letter, I put my hand over my mouth, tears falling rapidly from my eyes.

_Hello, My Prince, _

_I understand that you know the end is near, _

_You can feel it in your blood, and you know it in your heart _

_Please forgive me for not getting this to you sooner, _

_For I have been working hard on, changing the consequences _

_My newest proposition for you is stated below, _

_If you do not come to pay me a well needed visit, _

_I will take away from you, everything you ever loved. _

_Anyone you ever had a deep connection too, will be destroyed, _

_And that obviously includes your Princess, _

_Thankfully, I know that you will make the right decision, _

_And I must say, that I can't wait, until I can touch your perfect face, _

_Well, I will look forward to seeing you in four days' time, which will begin on the morrow, _

_Tata for now you're Majesty, _

_Yours forever, Sapphirah _

I felt my eyes water at the words, my hands trembling while holding the piece of paper. I gave it back to Shun, lying my face in my hands, while granting my tears access to fall down my face.

Shun took me in his arms, bridal style, and stood on the railing. I hugged him, pushing myself closer to him, for I did not wish to fall.

Shun shot into the freezing air, his wings swiftly moving in upward and downward motions. He held onto me tightly, not releasing his grip in the slightest bit.

As we soared through the air, I would often look upward, Shun seeming to enjoy himself while in the air. I leaned against him, letting my eyes close, as Shun took us to our next destination.

The last thing that I remember, before I fell deeply into slumber, was Shun's few words, which lulled me to sleep, a comforting feeling rushing over me in moments.

"Just remember our promise," He told me softly "We'll always be together, forever and ever"

I fell asleep in his arms, as I watched Shun toss the letter into the night, his arms securing me forever.

* * *

**Fabia: I love it when thing end on a happy note in our story. It makes me feel happy **

**Shun: I guess that I enjoy those few moments as well **

**Fabia: You better **

**Me: Anyway, I really do hope that you guys like this chapter, it took me while to work out the kinks, and fix the ending and everything, but hey, I got thriough it. Thanks to everytone who have been giving me support through out the story, please Read&Review, thanks again, and see you guys in the next chapter!**


	28. Volcano Diving, New Olympic Sport

When I had finally woken up, I was still positioned that same way that I was five hours ago. Shun still held me as tightly as he had, continuing to soar through the sky. I yawned slightly, rubbing my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked at last, seeing that we had been in the air for a long time. I shivered next to Shun, who had completely draped his cloak over me now.

"You really want to know?" Shun asked, not the least bit tired. I nodded, pulling the black fabric on top of me.

"Yes," I replied impatiently, still cold underneath Shun's cloak. I looked up at him, to see that he was wearing his mask and hood. He must have detached his cloak from his costume somehow, since it was now trying to keep me warm against the air.

Shun handed me a glass of ice cold water, saying, "Drink this, you're going to need it" I gladly took it in my hands, for my throat had become quite dry.

"Where did you even get this?" I asked him, letting the cool water calm my agitated throat.

"Conjured it," Shun answered, flapping his wings harder, to get us up even higher than before. If you haven't noticed already, I guess I should tell you know, I'm really not that fond of heights. Never liked em', or cared for em'.

"Wait," I told Shun, between drinks "Why, do I need this?"

"We are on our way, to a Volcano," Shun told me softly, keeping his eyes glued to the sky in front of him.

I felt the water which I was drinking, spew from my mouth and falling downward into the sky.

"What?!" I screeched, the glass almost falling out of my hands as well. I wiped my mouth, contemplating what I had just heard.

"I said a Volcano," Shun replied again, then pointing off in the distance "Can't you see it? We're almost there" I looked off to where Shun was pointing, and almost fell out of his arms.

A large Volcano was sitting pleasantly in the distance, as if it were waiting for us to come closer, for which I did not want to do.

But sadly, every passing second the Volcano would double in size, Shun's feet, soon standing at the edge. I was frightened, clawing at his cloak. I also then understood why Shun had me drink that glass of water; Dehydration.

Shun set me on the ground, my hand still tightly anchored around his.

"Why are we standing at the edge of a Volcano?" I asked, my body trembling at the sight of real molten lava. Shun took his cloak and draped it back over his shoulders. He grinned slightly, walking forward as close as he could without falling into it.

"Have you never heard of Volcano diving?" Shun asked, while my eyes widened in fear "It's the new Olympic sport"

Shun jumped upward, performing am Olympic dive, before entering the waves of lava. I gasped, my jaw dropped open, as I tried to keep calm.

"Shun!" I screamed in alarm, running my hands through my hair. I was ready to pull blue strands of hair out of my skull I was scared!

I looked downward, leaning over the lapping waves of molten rock, hoping that I would see Shun standing above it all.

Instead, I screamed as I lost my footing on the rock, falling toward the waves at a speed that seemed faster than the speed of light.

"Shun help!" I screamed louder, closing my eyes as I waited for the impact…but it never came.

I opened my eyes, to see ruby red sleeves and gloves, wrapped around my trembling body. A flaming cloak floated behind the figure that had caught me, the costume identical to Shun's, except it was all red and gold, instead of black gold, which seemed to be Shun's two favorite colors.

The figure had the same mystical golden eyes, same golden streaked hair. I knew who it was.

"Shun?" I asked wearily, hoping that he would answer me. The figure tilted it's head.

"Yes?" he asked, tightening his grip around me as he flew upward, holding me once again in his arms.

Shun set me softly onto the ground, his hands still latched onto mine. He looked into my eyes, his own obviously worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked "Are you hurt?" I shook my head slightly, still confused by his new appearance. I saw his diamond, glowing brighter than ever, especially when I laid my hand onto it.

"Oh Fabia," Shun choked out, tears running down his face as he pulled me into a warm hug. "Promise me that you'll never scare me like that ever again" I nodded.

"I won't," I replied, hugging him back. I was the first to pull away, as Shun removed the diamond from his neck.

"This is the time when I can tell you everything that you must understand before the day of the deadline" Shun told me, yet my mind was stuck on the word deadline.

Shun snapped his fingers once on front of my face. I jumped.

"You okay?" Shun asked concerned.

"Yeah," I answered softly "Sorry"

Shun sat at the edge, allowing me to sit next to him. He brought his cloak around me, watching me tense as I felt as of the flames would burn me. Only a slight tingle went up and down my body, but soon turned into nothing. I leaned against him.

"This diamond," Shun began "Will do anything in its power to protect me." I tilted my head in confusion, yet I kind of understood why.

"Everyone in the Royal Family has a diamond," Shun continued "Yet each are a different color. But that's not the point." Shun took my hands in his meeting my gaze. Shun suddenly lowered his voice to a whisper.

"If I were to die," Shun whispered lowly "The diamond would completely lose its glow if I were wearing it. It resembles my life in a way." I felt tears flow from my eyes, yet my ears heard everything that Shun was saying.

"Only if I were to be killed, would the diamond have a final defense," Shun pressed on, his voice trembling at my ears "That defense, is you Fabia" I gasped, pulling my hands away from him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, wiping the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"The diamond would find a wa-" Shun continued, but then cut himself off "I've said too much, for this is all that I may tell you at the moment"

"No!" I shouted "What would it do?" Shun wrapped his arms around me, softly whispering "I can't tell you, for it could end in my permanent demise"

I gaped at his answer, crying even harder at the thought of losing him.

"Don't leave me," I cried out, leaning against his shoulder. I shut my eyes tight. I felt Shun's arms wrap around me, cradling me gently.

"I won't, but please understand that I can't tell you," Shun told me, standing up with me in his arms once again.

"Don't worry, I do," I whispered, hanging onto Shun's cloak. I then realized something…

"What are you going to do about your costume, and why did you even jump into the Volcano?!" I screamed. Shun sighed.

"Sapphirah could've attacked us," Shun told me "So, to protect us both, I temporarily inherited the powers of the Volcano for protection" I shook my head bewildered.

"I never even knew that you could do that," I commented, while watching Shun turn his costume back into its normal colors.

"As for coming here in the first place," Shun continued "This is the only place on the planet where we would be free to speak about this subject. May we go now?" I laughed nodding, as Shun once again ordered me to close my eyes.

I shut them tight, as Shun teleported us back to the Palace. When I opened my eyes, after counting to five, we were standing in the foyer of the throne room.

Without notice, we were both tackled by five of the Palace guards, pinning Shun and I to the ground.

* * *

**Me: Hi guys, again I hope that you liked this chapter **

**Shun: (Shouts at Fabia) You had to include the Volcano part?! **

**Fabia: Yeah, I told you, every detail **

**Shun: (sighs) Fine, **

**Me: Anyway, Read and Review, tell me what you think of the story so far too if you like it. Anyone can reveiw, not just members of the website. Thanks again for reading, bye guys, see you in the next chapter or so! :)**


	29. Gone too long?

I struggled against the guards holding me onto the ground, seeing that Shun was having the same difficulty. I tensed, as one of the guards lowered a blade next to my neck.

"Get your hands off of my son!" I heard Emerald scream "And don't you dare lay a finger on the Princess!"

The guards jumped back alarmed, helping us stand onto our feet. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously?" I asked out loud, not honestly expecting an answer. The guards bowed and muttered millions of apologies.

"Incredibly sorry your Majesties…"

"Please forgive us…"

"We never truly meant to harm you at all…"

The last one I had a lot of trouble believing, but hey, at least he didn't hurt Shun or me. I walked up to him, a confused look on my face.

Emerald came up to Shun, whispering something into his ear. Shun nodded, whispering back to her. Not matter how much I had really wanted to know what they were talking about…

I had suddenly remembered another detail.

"Where's Zoticus?" I asked him worriedly "He was scared to death last night" I had mentally grown attached to the little bird.

Shun shrugged.

"That I don't know," Shun replied in same tone of voice that I had used "But what I do know, is how to call him. Come with me" Shun took my hands in his, flexing his wings, which immediately gave me a signal for flight.

I released his hands, as Shun lifted me into his arms. I held up a finger.

"First, you have to tell me where we're going this time," I told him firmly, expecting an answer. Shun rolled his eyes.

"To the top of the roof," He answered, flapping his wings hard, as we lifted into the air. I held onto to him tightly, as Shun flew out of the throne room, and into the window.

You heard me, into the window, but the thing is…

Shun flew us right through the window!

I cowered in his arms, still not believing what I had just seen. But I soon let the thought slip through my mind as if it were another gust of wind.

I was soon peering over the palace roof, stunned at the view before me. You could see the entire kingdom, all of the people looking up at us and smiling brightly.

Shun set me on the roof, letting me walk across the golden tile and find place to sit. Shun sat next to me, laying his hands in mine.

"Now," He began saying "All you have to do, is whistle" I looked at him with a serious expression crossing my face.

"Whistle?" I clarified softly, while Shun nodded. "Okay" I sighed while looking around the roof; other than all of the people who had suddenly gathered around the Palace gates trying to get a good look at us, I think that we were fine.

I turned back to Shun, to see that he was smiling at me.

"What?" I questioned him. Shun shook his head.

"You don't like being in the spotlight, do you?" Shun asked me, slightly grinning. I shook my head earnestly.

"I honestly don't," I answered him "Even if I am a Princess" Shun nodded, looking upward into the sky. He touched my hand.

"Watch this," he told me swiftly "Zoticus will be down here in seconds"

Shun snapped his finger twice, while his violin began to form in the air above me, the bow forming to the side of the instrument. Shun snatched the items from the air.

"Now," Shun began telling me "When I play the F Sharp major, C, and then A flat minor, that's when you have to let out your loudest and most shrill whistle that you can. Okay?"

I didn't know a thing about music, but I still nodded. I would just whistle when I felt like it was the right time.

When Shun told me, that he would play the three notes, I thought he meant that he would play a little aria or something before that, but no, he meant just the three notes.

In one quick swipe with the bow, Shun was finished with the notes. I gently laid two fingers on the tip of my tongue, and let out a sheer, crisp sound that echoed throughout the Palace.

I looked upward, confused since I saw nothing suddenly dropping from the sky. I looked at Shun, about to speak, when he laid a finger to his lips.

"Just wait," Shun whispered, barely audible.

I kept my eyes glued to the sky, still seeing nothing but clear white clouds floating like bubble in the sky. But soon, I saw a small speck, growing larger and larger until Zoticus, landed hard into my lap.

"Oh you poor baby," I crooned, holding the bird the softly in my arms. I brushed his wings, and played with the fur on his head.

Glancing over at Shun, I could see that he was really doing his best not to laugh. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back over to the bird.

As I was playing with Zoticus, stretching his wings, which actually seemed to make him smile, I tried questioning Shun about the three second conversation he had with his mother.

"So what were you guys talking about earlier?" I asked him, running my hand down the falcons back.

"Um, well you see, we were kind of…" Shun trailed off stuttering during his sentence. I looked up at him.

"What is it?" I questioned, really wanting his answer.

"She asked why we were gone for so long," Shun told me quickly, looking away.

"How long were we gone?" I asked him, wanting to believe that the day was May second.

"Instead of one day, try two," Shun told me, seeming to have read my thoughts. I felt my jaw drop.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed "We were gone for two days? How?" Shun sighed, looking back at me with his stunning eyes, now seeming to glow brighter.

"First of all," He began saying "The only reason that I had to fly us there was because Sapphirah can track me if I use teleportation."

I nodded earnestly to show him that I was listening.

"And second, it does take a long time to get to the Volcano" Shun told me, continuing "So technically, it's May the fourth" I shook my head not wanting to believe it.

"Why did you take me there?" I questioned further "Why did you need to tell me about that diamond?"

Shun looked downward.

Finally speaking he said, "I needed to tell you, because, I love you. And you needed to know what would occur, if something like that were to happen to me"

"But it won't," I pressed "I know it won't" Shun let me sit right next him, which I greatly appreciated. Shun draped his cloak around me, holding me tight in his arms, while Zoticus curled up neatly in my lap.

"Before I can perform the Transaction, you would have to have a great understanding over the diamond," Shun told me softly.

"What's the Transaction?" I asked, wishing that I already knew.

"That is all that I mat tell you from this point on," Shun whispered "If it happens, you will see"

"I won't let that happen," I told Shun firmly 'It can't and it won't" Shun smiled.

"I appreciate that," He replied, wrapping both of his arms around me.

"I love you," I crooned softly "With all of my heart"

"I love you too," Shun whispered softly "Never will it die"

* * *

**Me: Hello everyone, hope you liked this chapter! **

**Fabia: I liked the ending, and I do wish you would've played more! (Glares at Shun) **

**Shun: It only takes three notes, okay? **

**Me: (rolls eyes) You two... Anyway thanks for reading, see you guys in the next chapter! R&R please! **


	30. Archery Tournament?

I laid my head against Shun's shoulder, stroking Zoticus's head while doing so. I was beginning to feel incredibly cold, starting to shiver under Shun's cloak. Shun seemed to notice this.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked me softly, tenderly lying his hand on my forehead "You're cold" I nodded miserably, trying to cover my arms and legs with the dark fabric.

"Here, just take it," Shun told me, removing his cloak and putting it around me shoulders. I thanked him pulling the hood over my head.

"Do you think that we could just go inside?" I asked him my teeth chattering. Shun smiled slightly, nodding, as he took me into his arms. I still didn't understand how I could get so sold do quickly.

Zoticus still sat still in my lap, seeming to notice the sudden movement, for he perked his head up, peering onto the ground below. I laid my hand on his head, doing my best to comfort the eager falcon.

"You're okay," I whispered gently, stroking the soft feathers of his wings, Zoticus relaxing in my lap, curling back up into a diminutive ball.

Shun flexed his wings outward, catching the wisps of the air that would suddenly fly out in all directions. I snuggled closer to him, my body shivering rapidly from the frozen air.

Shun held me closer to him, obviously trying to keep me warm. Before I knew we were even in the air, Shun jumped upward, spreading his wings far as he caught a draft of wind and lifted higher and higher into the sky.

He swooped downward, flying back toward the window that we had recently flown through, and yes, I do know that that sentence might sound a bit weird to you guys but… you know what happened earlier.

Shun accelerated in speed, as he flew back into the window, the warming feeling of the Palace rushing over my entire body. Shun carried me in his arms throughout the hallways, even though he was walking.

He must've known that I was still shivering.

Shun opened the door to his room, suddenly freezing in place at the sight before him.

"See," I heard Dan say "I told you he was fine Alice. He even has Fabia with him, so yeah, they're okay" I looked upward as Shun set me onto the ground.

I glanced at the redhead, who had tears in her eyes, as she ran forward, wrapping her arms around Shun.

"I- I thought, that Sapphirah had gotten to you guys already," Alice sniffled. Without notice, she snatched my hand, and pulled me into her, now, group hug.

Runo came up to me, wrapping her warm arms around me, sending shivers up my spine as I hugged her back.

"You're so cold Fabs," Runo commented, holding my freezing hands in hers "But I'm just so happy that you and Shun are okay." Julie pushed Runo to the side of her, wrapping her arms around me next.

"You were gone for two days!" Julie exclaimed "We thought that we had lost you both" Julie burst into tears on the spot, making me feel guilt about leaving her for so long. But Shun and I both knew that we had to deal with a certain matter.

Mira came up to me, holding my hands in hers, jumping back alarmed.

"Oh my gosh, your hands are so cold!" She exclaimed softly, tightly hugging me in her arms "We're all just really happy that you guys are okay"

So that's how it went for the next five minutes, all of the girls alternated hugging Shun and I, making sure that both of us weren't hurt in the least bit.

I was still pretty cold after all of the hugging, so Shun took the brawlers down into the dining hall for lunch.

I got a warm cup of hot chocolate, (Which had been introduced to me by Dan back on earth); its heat, warming me up to the bone. All of the other brawlers seemed to get the same thing that I was having along with their gourmet lunches.

I finally gave in to the desire for food, and ordered a plate of bacon wrapped filet steak, cooked medium, with a side Caesar salad. Thankfully, since I wasn't that hungry, the plate only came with one steak, wrapped in a yet huge piece of bacon.

Many of the waitresses would sit and talk with me, even though I didn't know why, I still answered many of their fascinating questions.

"Are all of your people so kind hearted where you come from?"

"Have you ever tried a mortal frog leg before?"

"Are you a blood sucking thief inside your skin?"

"Are you in love with the Prince?"

A few of the questions confused me quite a bit, but I still tried answer as many as I could.

Of course I said yes to being in love with Shun. (Thought that that question was pretty obvious)

Once I was finished with my plate, I excused my self from the table, heading back toward my room. I knew what I wanted.

Once I had walked through the door, I sprinted to the closet looking for something that was warm, and would serve me for my needs.

I scanned the closet at least twice, deciding which fur covered cloak the I wanted to wear. I finally chose the timber wolf fur cloak, and put it around my shoulders, shivering under its warmth for which it provided for me. This was the one.

I left my room far behind, reentering the dining hall, and showing off my new cloak. I had gotten tired of being so cold all of the time.

Everyone had their eyes on me once I had taken my seat. It was kind of weird.

"Well, Fabia," Dan crooned "What do you think we should do next?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him wearily, making Dan roll his eyes.

"We're trying to decide what to do next, and we need your input" Dan clarified. I shrugged, glancing at Shun who really seemed to have a good idea in his head.

"How about you ask Shun" I suggested "He seems to have something in mind"

All eyes turned toward Shun, who just grinned.

"Well?" Dan asked him.

"How about an archery match?" Shun suggested, which perked up everyone's spirits.

"You know," Julie began saying "I've always wanted to shoot a bow"

"Me too!" Runo screamed, clasping her hands together.

I sighed, knowing that I should have expected Shun to say something that would deal with a bow. And I also kne who would win, obviously...

"Okay guys," I announced getting everyones attention "Are we going to do this or not?"

Everyone exchanged glances among the other, possibly deciding, I guess.

"Okay!" They all shouted at once, startling me at the power of their voices.

"Alright then," I agreed "Shun? Where do we get the Bows?" Shun smirked, as he stood and walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys, two chapters in one day, what do you think?! I was feeling really creative **

**Shun: Now I would allow every detail to be written down, if you don't mind **

**Me: (Shrugs) Sure, I remeber it pretty well **

**Fabia: Now you want the details **

**Shun: It actually has something to do with what I like **

**Fabia: Archery Fanatic **

**Shun: It's true **

**Me: Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya'll around in the next chapter! Read&Review please! **


	31. A Dreaded Mistake

I followed Shun down the hallway, hoping that he would lead me to the equipment needed for our tournament. I finally caught up with him, entwining my hand into his. He looked down at me.

"I know that you're going to win," I told him earnestly, smirking toward the end of my sentence.

"Maybe, and maybe not," Shun taunted, making me giggle at his comment. We were happy when we were around each other, and I couldn't stand the thought of actually losing him to some, megalomaniac chick.

Shun guided me down a few more hallways, at times becoming tense and stopping where he was. But he would soon lose the feeling and keep walking on. I thought at times that I could feel the exact same thing he could, at the exact same time, which would cause me to become uneasy. But I would let the thought come and leave my mind as it pleased.

"Are you okay?" Shun would ask me "I can feel it too" I would let my emotions mess with my mind, and I knew that I couldn't let that happen anymore, especially when we were this close to the deadline. I had to keep my mind straight.

"Yeah," I answered him "I think so" Shun tightened his grip around my hand, simply letting me know that he was there for me. (Even though I may not have known how an immortal mind worked, I knew what Shun meant by his simple gesture)

"We'll be there soon," Shun told me softly, his diamond glowing with envy. It seemed whatever feeling Shun had, it would reflect remarkably well on the diamond. It also seemed I learned more and more about the diamond, the more that I actually paid attention to its qualities_. _

I began thinking about the mixed feeling that I had been experiencing since we turned that corner. I suddenly became tense and walked closer to Shun.

"Is something wrong?" Shun asked me, a concerned tone in his voice. I tilted my head in confusion, thinking, I guess.

"I don't know yet," I replied truthfully. Shun nodded understandingly, pausing in front of a pair of double glass doors which stood before us. Shun merely snapped his fingers, and the doors swung open.

He led me into the room, which left me speechless.

Anchored to the walls, were dozens of bows of every type and shape for which I could imagine. Two large glass containers held hundreds of arrows which were placed by another pair of doors leading into an indoor shooting range.

I took a quick peak inside the doors, staring in amazement at one of the targets. The arrow had been split seven times! I closed the doors, seeing that Shun had snatched the equipment that we needed for our _tournament. _(The bows, targets, and arrows were "Magically" floating behind him)

"Did you shoot that target in there?" I asked him, startling Shun, for his reaction seemed surprised.

"Why would you ask that?" Shun asked me, trying hard not to meet my gaze.

"You did!" I exclaimed "Shun, you have a great talent!" Shun didn't seem to like being in the center of attention either, but it was his turn in the spot light anyway.

"I don't know about talent-"

"Shun!" I shouted, cutting him off "You shot through the same arrow seven times! You don't call that talent?!"

Shun glanced downward, saying, "I call it luck" his voice was suddenly strained, yet emotional. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"You have got to be kidding me," I sighed "Anyway, I guess we'll both see if its luck in a few minutes. Let's get back to the others" Shun nodded, obviously happy about getting to change the subject.

The walk back to the dining hall wasn't nearly as long as the one it took to get to Shun's archery haven. It was obvious that he was serious about the sport.

The bows and other equipment followed Shun down the hallway no matter how many turns we made. I guess it was his powers and skill that kept them from floating off in the Palace somewhere…

"Shun!" I turned to see Alice running up to us, careful not to run into Shun. I smiled, always happy to see her. She was just so sweet.

"Don't bump me," Shun said nervously holding his hands out to block her "If a mortal touches me at the moment, all of my collection could fall" Alice giggled, nodding.

"Alright then," Alice began saying "The others told me to tell you two that they're waiting for you outside, come on" She reached out for Shun, who quickly jumped, no, flew, back in alarm.

"Oh, sorry!" Alice exclaimed "I almost forgot. How about you just follow me instead" She suggested. Shun nodded happily following her outside. I smirked at his reaction, following him and Alice.

When we did finally make outside, everyone was bundled up in heavy clothing. Even Dan had a bright red coat on.

Shun, using his powers, set all of the targets down onto the ground in a neat line, a bow, and five arrows floating over to each brawler. Julie, of course got a hot pink bow.

Everyone had a bow that matched their attribute color, which, to me, was kind of cool.

Shun handed me a light yellow bow, which was obviously a compound. He also handed me a group of arrows.

"You set the rules, and let's see how everyone does," Shun instructed me "You may begin" He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay guys!" I announced "Everyone find a target! First challenge, see if you can merely split an arrow. And It doesn't have to be on the bull's-eye, split an arrow anywhere on the target, go!"

Everyone kind of seemed confused by my sudden request, but they all found their own target, and began to shoot.

I walked back over to Shun, smirking as I went.

"Go ahead," I told him "Split your arrow" Shun rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers twice.

A black and golden bow formed in the sky in front of him, his hand enclosing peacefully around the cherry wood handle. He smiled.

Shun stepped up to the nearest target, and slipped an arrow into the arrow rest, letting out a deep breath before strapping a release around his wrist. Shun clipped the release onto the loop that's used to pull the string back.

Shun easily brought the string back to the corner of his mouth, his eyes glued to the target in front of him.

I was breathless, as well as everyone else, who had suddenly stopped to watch him.

Shun released the string, the arrow flying into the bull's-eye of the target. He dropped his hand to his side, the bow still in his grasp.

"What about splitting the arrow?" I asked him softly, expecting a further performance. Shun turned to face me, his eyes gleaming in sadness.

"Fabia, some other time, okay-"

"What do you mean?" I asked, cutting him off "It's just one arrow, you can always get another"

"Please, it's not that, it's just a memor-"

"Come on, it can't be that bad!"

"You want to see me split an arrow?" Shun clarified, suddenly getting emotional. I didn't mean to hurt him in any way. I mean, what's so big about splitting an arrow?

Within two seconds we saw another arrow fly through the other, the spintering wood flying off in all directions.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go" Shun told us, taking off into the darkened sky above us.

As I watched him leave, I felt a light snow begin to fall onto my shoulders, as the Palace grounds began to receive a new coat of white. I fell to my knees in the snow. I turned to stare at the pair of arrows, in the exact same spot. Only, one of the arrows was in two clean pieces while the other was perfectly fine.

I began to think of Sapphirah as the whole arrow, and Shun, falling to pieces before her presense.

"No Shun," I whispered almost silently, tears rolling down my face "I'm sorry"

I felt a presence come behind me, yet I didn't care who it was, as long as I could help Shun in some way. I couldn't stand seeing him so solemn.

"You should be sorry Princess"

I began to tremble hearing her voice behind me. I turned around cautiously, just to stare into her bloodshot eyes.

"Shun!" I screamed, knowing at that moment, that I should have never asked him to split that arrow.

* * *

**Me: I wish that I could've extended this chapter just a little bit longer than what I have **

**Shun: Can we just stop the story here? I don't really like what happens next. **

**Fabia: Neither do I **

**Me: Well, no spoilers, kay? **

**Shun and Fabia: (growls) Fine! **

**Me: See you guys later, Read and Review please!**


	32. A Near Perfect Shot

Sapphirah knelt next to me on the ground, swiping my sea blue hair to the right side of my forehead. I was trembling every moment that she was next to me. Even just saying her name made me want to burst into tears.

"If you really want to make him happy," Sapphirah began saying "Then don't ever ask him to split an arrow ever again. We had an experience with each other, while doing so" I nodded, afraid that she would do something to me if I didn't agree with her.

"I understand," I replied weakly, waiting for her to do something insane to me, as if I really expected it.

"Don't touch her!"

I turned around to see Shun standing a fair distance away from us, both of his swords drawn at his side.

Sapphirah clasped her hands together, as if she were extremely happy to see him. She stood, slowly beginning to circle him, as Shun stood there, still and silent.

"I'm glad that you could make it, your Majesty" Sapphirah welcomed him "To bad your stay won't be as long" She trailed her hand along Shun's cheek, staring into his worried, yet firm golden eyes.

Before I could even ponder that thought of what happened next, Sapphirah had ripped the bow from my hands, and had it drawn, with the arrow pointed straight for Shun's heart.

Shun tensed, but still continued to hold both of his katanas in front of him.

"Your weapons don't stand a chance against a bow" Sapphirah told Shun pitifully "Even you, know that"

Shun looked downward, dropping both of the swords onto the ground. He spread his wings outward, as if he was daring her to release the arrow. He fell to knees in the already deep snow, Sapphirah's bow following him onto the ground.

If he got hit, I would never be able to forgive myself for what I had let happen to him. Never ever…

"Please don't hurt him!" I begged Sapphirah "What did he ever do to you, to even deserve any of this?" I felt tears running down my face, as I glanced at the other brawlers.

Alice was in tears, cowering behind Dan, who also showed an extremely concerned and tense look on his face. Mira, Runo, and Julie had formed a group hug, each of them looking quite upset.

Ren and Jake each shared an equally angry, yet sorrowful expression that would cross their emotions.

And Marucho…

Marucho, actually had tears forming in his eyes, showing he cared for his friend, taking into account that he didn't consider Shun a science experiment anymore.

"Sapphirah," Shun called out to her "Please, I know this isn't you, you would never try to hurt me, I know it"

I looked back at Sapphirah, who had dropped the bow to her side, allowing Shun to catch his breath.

"And what do you know about my life?" She askd him earnstly "I'm sure you know nothing, except for how to ruin it!"

"Sapphirah," Shun said once more "Look into my eyes, and tell me, it I'm lying to you" Shun walked up to her, frightening me even more, as Sapphirah turned her gaze, and stared deeply into Shun's eyes, her had gaze softening.

"Shadow?"

"Yes!"

Sapphirah reached out towards Shun, running her hand through his silken hair, Shun only staring into her eyes, which were now warm and inviting, rather than cold and merciless.

"My sweet Shadow-Agh!"

Shun gripped Sapphirah's hands in his, watching as she fell to the ground, Shun kneeling next to her. When she opened her eyes again, every part of them screamed death. Her hair flickered behind her angrily, her hands wrapping tightly around Shun's wrists.

"No!" I screamed "Don't hurt him!" Sapphirah smirked looking down on Shun, who had turned away from her. I looked towards the palace gates to Emerald and Zephyr, and abour twenty guards, all at a standstill, waiting for Sapphirah to make her move.

Sapphirah turned toward me, and then toward the brawlers, her eyes finally meeting Shun's, a murderous glint in them.

"You see Princess," Sapphirah pondered "That's where we disagree"

Sapphirah pushed Shun down onto the ground, holding him there with her wings, shaped like a dragons, with sharp spikes brushing him gently. She took her bow into her hands, drawing the bow string with the arrow lodged between her fingers. She aimed down at Shun's heart, finally bringing me back to my senses.

Sapphirah began to release the arrow, when I slammed into her hard, trying despertaely to mess with the flight pattern of the arrow. The arrown flew downward, peircing Shun's right wing, and thankfully didn't hit Sapphirah's original target. Shun winced in pain as the arrow hit his wing, pinning him to the ground for the arrow shot straight through the ground as well.

Sapphirah threw me off of her body, slamming me into the snow which also sent a stinging pain into my left arm, for her wings had cut a gash right through my skin.

"You messed with my shot!" She bellowed, holding Shun up in the air "But don't you worry, I'll have you in two days, because that's all that you have left, and deep inside of you, you know that I'm right!"

Sapphirah threw Shun hard onto the ground, which caused him to land on his right wing. I heard a horrifying snap, as his wing hit the ground.

"Good Day to all of you," Sapphirah told us darkly, she then turned toward me "I want you to remember something Princess, Everything, comes at a price" She vanished before our very eyes, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke that dissolved into the air.

I watched Alice scramble toward Shun, careful not to touch the arrow. She gripped his hand in hers telling him that everything would be okay.

Runo and Dan ran up to me, helping me stand onto my feet. I looked downward to see a deep gash in my left arm, a red substance leaking from the wound. Runo covered my eyes with her hand.

"Don't look," She whispered softly "It'll only make it worse"

"She's right Fabia," Dan joined in, locking arms with me and helped me walk across the snow. I was forced to sit, still blind since Runo was covering my eyes, but I soon found my self sittinf in front of Shun who was being held in Alice's arms.

His right wing was bent in an odd shape, which looked nothing like how it should've looked before he got hit. He looked miserable, wincing in pain every once in a while. I would do the same, for my arm never seemed to stop hurting.

Runo tore a piece of her silk cloak, to help stop the bleeding in my arm. And it did begin to help, but it still hurt like crazy.

I finally managed to choke out a few words, saying, "How bad is your wing hurt?"

Shun tried to sit up straight, but Alice told him that it was better for his wing, if he just stayed still.

"I can't feel it at all," Shun answered me "How about your arm?"

I looked downward to see that Runo's cloak wasn't helping much with the bleeding, but it still soaked up some of it.

"It hurts like crazy," I replied, my voice trembling "But I'm sure that it will be fine" I managed to turn toward the gates of the Palace, the guards trying their best to open them, yet I didn't understand why they couldn't.

_Why can't they open those gates? _I thought to myself, just wanting to understand. I don't like not understanding things, if you haven't noticed.

"They won't open, because Sapphirah planted a force field" Shun told me, bewildering my thoughts.

"Okay, it's really creepy how you can do that" I commented, holding my arm still against my waist.

Shun smirked, his eyes beginning to close.

"No Shun," Alice told him "Please don't go to sleep, I don't know if we could wake you up"

"Alice," Shun replied softly "I'll be fine, I've survived…her hits, before" The shaft of the arrow began to glow a bright shade of red, mainly scaring me, but seemed to almost comfort Shun.

He closed his eyes, as the arrow shaft glowed even brighter than before.

"Alice!" I told her quickly "It's the arrow, you have to get it out of his wing!" Alice took hold of the arrow, but almost took her hand away just as fast. An electrical shock traveled up the arrow and into her hand, making Alice wince as she ripped her hand away.

"It's electrified!" Alice exclaimed, shaking her hand. I nodded understandingly, trying to think of what to do next.

"Jake," I said swiftly catching his attention "See if you can get the arrow out of his wing faster than the arrow will have the time to shock you" Jake looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed "You want me to shocked my an arrow?!"

"No," I told him "I want you to take the arrow out, before you get shocked" Jake rolled his eyes, and knelt next to Alice.

Jake carefully, stretched Shun's wing outward, frowning at what he was doing.

"His wing feels really soft, but it feels kind of, broken" Jake commented, making me sigh deeply.

"Great, now we're going to give Emerald a heart attack" I complained "But just rip the arrow out, and do it fast" Jake nodded, positioning his hand around the arrow shaft.

With one quick yank, the arrow was freed from Shun's wing, and luckily, Jake didn't get shocked, so, yeah!

Shun's eyes flew open once the arrow had been freed.

"You okay?" I asked him concerned "Looks like Sapphirah still wanted you down pretty well" He rolled his eyes at my comment.

"Yeah," He answered "And thank you Jake" Jake nodded, helping Shun sit up straight.

"Shadow!"

We all turned to see Emerald sprinting up the hill from the gates, which have now been open. All of the other guards, and Zephyr, were following Emeralds lead.

She dropped down next to Shun and I, taking each of our hands in hers.

"The guards will be here soon, along with a few other people" Emerald informed us. She as well was wearing a fur coated cloak that had just a tint of gold in the fur.

Marucho seemed well attracted to her eyes, looking back and forth between Shun and her.

"You must be Shun's Mother, correct?" Marucho asked, observing the resemblance between the two.

"Yes, I am," Emerald answered him "And Marucho, I don't believe you've met Zephyr yet, Shadow's Father" Emerald gestured to her husband who had suddenly knelt beside her.

"Shun's Father," Runo contemplated "He has a Father?"

"Yes, he does" Zephyr told her annoyed "And I do prefer if my son is properly known as his real name, Shadow" Shun shook his head, obviously enjoying this.

"Shadow, is Shun's real name?" Alice asked confused "But, I thought it was Shun" I rolled my eyes.

"Well no," Emerald told her "When our Prince first came to us, we both decided on Shadow" Ren tilted his head in confusion.

"Shun is a Prince?" Ren clarified. I held my hands up in annoyance.

"Guys," I complained catching their attention "We can all ask questions later, and I'm sure that we will, but we have more important things to attend to"

Zephyr nodded, taking me into his arms.

"Speaking of which," He continued, blowing a fine golden dust from his mouth which settled on top of me.

Before I had two seconds to figure out what was happening, everything turned into darkness before my eyes.

* * *

**Me: Took me quite a while to finsih this chapter of the story, hope you like it **

**Shun: It took you three days to finsih this one **

**Fabia: (Rolls her eyes) Come on Shun, it wasn't that long **

**Me: (Glares at both of them) Yeah, right. Well anyway, Readand Review, and I'll be working on the next chapter soon! Bye! :D**


	33. The Day of Horror?

I woke with a start, trying to figure out what had just occurred. I remembered everything, up until the point that Zephyr had put me to sleep, but nothing else. I cautiously began to examine the room.

My left arm was sitting comfortably in a sling, while the gash was wrapped in a thick white bandaging.

I also noticed that I was wearing a slim, white gown, whose sleeves were cut at my elbows, and then extended in thick layers of lace.

I felt so…weak, I guess you could say, for I noticed my legs felt numb as if they were jelly.

I jumped, quite startled, to realize that Dan and Shun were sitting in the chairs across from my bed.

Dan was sprawled across one of the chairs, fast asleep, and at times would smile as if he were having a good memory.

Shun was leaning against his arm, him too being asleep, and looking quite tired at that. His wing had been wrapped quite well in many layers of white gauze, making me feel as if he would be okay.

I began to wonder why Sapphirah hated him. Why she was trying to kill him. But of course, nothing came to my mind, for I knew Shun wouldn't have done anything to her…

I jumped when I realized that Dan was soon standing next to me. He smiled brightly.

"Great!" He exclaimed in pride "You're awake, so now we can go get breakfast, right Shun?"

Shun remained silent and still, obviously not wanting to be bothered. I smirked.

The diamond around his neck, still glowed with great pleasure, which calmed my wandering thoughts, which had somehow lurked off into the wrong direction.

"You want breakfast Fabia?" Dan asked me softly, realizing that Shun was still asleep. I nodded, grateful that Dan would do something so nice for me.

As Dan happily walked off down the hallway, I snatched one of the pillows that I was lying on and held it in my hands.

I really did want Shun to wake up, just so I would know that he okay, you know? I positioned the pillow in front of me, swiftly throwing it in Shun's direction.

To my surprise, Shun reached out and snatched the pillow, his eyes still closed. He then opened them and gazed up at me.

"Don't even try it," He whispered, tossing the pillow back to me. I caught it with ease, glaring in his direction.

"Fine," I answered, rolling my eyes in amusement "Hey, do you know why I can't feel my legs?" Shun looked up at me, seeming to like answering my question.

"They didn't want you to feel any kind of pain or suspense while they operated on your arm, so the doctors gave you a sedative that would send you into a slumber of kindness" I nodded my head, trying to understand what he meant by that, I guess.

I began to uncover myself from the blankets, pretty obviously trying to get out of the hospital bed. Shun was by my side in seconds, stopping me from my sudden attempt.

He gently laid his hands on my shoulders, saying, "Fabia, you are too weak to even attempt to walk at the moment. If you try, I guarantee you will fall, trust me, you need to rest"

I raised my eyebrows, looking straight into his gaze. I heaved a heavy sigh and began to wrap the blankets over my legs once more. But I suddenly paused, as I peered up at Shun.

"Would you mind?" I asked him softly, holding my arms out as if indicating

a certain action.

Shun rolled his eyes, but delicately took me into his arms, bridal style, and allowed me to be held by him. I snuggled closer to him, grateful just to have him with me.

"To the dinning hall please," I said to Shun, pointing outside of the door. He actually smiled, which, and I know that you already know this, is very rare for him.

Shun carried me through the hallways, careful not to move his injured wing too much, for it was quite obvious that it hurt to do so. But thankfully, sooner rather than later, we were standing in front of the door which led to the dinning hall.

Two guards opened the doors, allowing us to enter. Once we had stepped through the guards graciously closed the doors behind us.

I glanced across the room to see that all of the other brawlers, including Dan, were either seated, or serving themselves at the buffet lines. Dan was obviously having a blast while gathering all of his breakfast, as you can imagine of course.

Julie sprang to her feet once she saw us, sprinting from her current place at the table to get to us.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed brightly "Look, I'm just so glad that you guys are okay. You really gave us quite a fright back in the courtyard. Oh and Shun, once your Mother had like made you fall asleep or something like that, Alice thought that you were dead, so if you could just like, reassure her, I'm sure that she'll calm down some"

That girl can talk, and I mean talk. She could probably go on for hours with the rate that she was speaking at now.

"Thanks Julie," I told her softly "We'll both make sure that Alice knows that everything's fine" Julie nodded and returned to her seat.

Shun carried me over to the table and placed me softly on the seat next to him. My legs were still quite nub, so I couldn't really move as I had wanted to.

Shun left his seat to go an talk to Dan, allowing me to contemplate a few things, until someone interrupted my silence.

"Princess?"

I looked around the table and around my seat, but I saw no one who clearly talking to me.

"Princess, down here"

I looked down on the table to see Aranaut, my bakugan partner looking up at me from his ball form.

"Aranaut, what are you doing, and were have you been?" I asked the bakugan sternly, but still excited to see him.

"I was just worried about you Princess," Aranaut replied softly "And I was back at the Palace helping Serena with a few things and details that she needed to attend to. So after I finished I came back to see you. How is Shun, is he treating you well?"

"Of course he is, Aranaut," I whispered softly "But it's him that I'm really concerned about. If you haven't noticed, there's a really crazy chick that's trying to kill him" I began to hear a thick amount of emotion creeping up into my voice.

"Princess, who is she?" Aranaut asked me concerned "If you ask of me, I will have her dealt with immediately. I realize you can't lose him, as you lost Jin" That's when Aranaut really got the tears to roll down my face.

"Listen Aranaut," I pleaded with him "My Parents, and Jin, were murdered right before my eyes, and you know that I can't let that happen to Shun, you know it. Not even a bakugan can take on Sapphirah, her powers are unbelievable, can you understand that?"

Aranaut nodded his head sadly, looking up to see Shun come and sit next to me. Aranaut sprang across the table to sit in front of him.

"I would like to sign up to be your personal protector," Aranaut told Shun, peering up at him. Shun raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry to ask, but why?" Shun questioned my bakugan, looking down on him.

"Because, this Sapphirah gal, seems to be after you, and it also seems that she has harmed my Princess, so I would ask that I get to be with you two at every waking moment to ensure your safety is secure"

Shun looked at me with a questioning expression on his face. Li leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Look," I began softly "If you say no, Aranaut will keep pushing and bugging you until he gets you to say yes, so to save our precious time, I would just say yes and have it over with" I pulled away from him while he nodded.

"Fine Aranaut, I will let you be our personal protector," Shun sighed, looking back toward the haos ball.

"Thank you Shun," Aranaut told him, jumping upward and sitting back onto my shoulder. Shun looked over at me slightly confused. I shrugged my shoulders as I watched Dan sit next to Shun and I. He set a plate stacked high with pancakes, waffles, syrup, fruit salad, bagels, strawberry cream cheese, cereal, milk, chocolate milk, and so many other things that I had no idea existed, in front of me.

"Uh, thanks Dan," I told him cautiously, using my fork to bite into one the pancakes. Dan nodded, scratching his head.

"Um, I didn't really know what you liked, so I just guessed" Dan replied, beginning to eat everything on his plate. I rolled my eyes, beginning to eat everything off of my plate, or at least all that I could eat.

About halfway, through what I was going to eat off of my plate, I looked over at Shun, who was sitting pleasantly in his chair, his eyes closed. I was kind of worried since he wasn't eating anything, wondering if he was feeling alright.

"Hey Shun?" I questioned, getting his attention, as he glanced over toward me "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Shun smiled slightly, shaking his head.

Dan joined in on the conversation.

"Dude, you really do need to eat something," Dan added sternly, holding his fork out with a piece of waffle at the end "Open up" He taunted.

Shun shook his head again.

"Why aren't you hungry?" Dan questioned "I know you were in the hospital for most of the day yesterday, but you need to eat something" H shoved his fork on front of Shun's face.

Shun sighed, standing up from his seat.

Dan and I both grabbed onto one of his wrists, forcing him to sit back down.

"Shun, what's wrong?" I asked him, noticing a new emotion come over him. He shook his head again, trying to stand, but couldn't because of Dan and I.

"Shun," Dan said sternly "What's up" Shun looked at both of us.

"May I please leave to my room?" Shun questioned us, as I loosened my grip around his wrist. I nodded, removing my hand from his, while Dan, obviously confused did the same.

Shun stood and walked out of the dinning hall.

"What was all of that about?" Dan asked, worriedly looking toward the door. I shook my head bewildered.

"I think that he may be upset, being this close to the deadline and all" I answered, finishing the last bite of my pancake.

Dan nodded, taking his and mine plate back up to the front of the kitchen.

I was worried about Shun, hoping he wasn't thinking of her. Yet something just didn't feel right about the day. Something was wrong and I was tempted to find out.

I glanced upward at the cloak hanging on the wall above me. I squinted to see the date on the cloak, almost falling out of my chair when I did.

The day, was May sixth.

* * *

**Fabia: Guys, you know it happened, and it scared the creeps out of me **

**Shun: Fabia, please tell me that you were hallucinating **

**Fabia: Sorry (Begins to cry) **

**Me: I guess that I'll take over now, um, see you later, and I hope that all of the fangirls out there don't hate me for moving the deadline, so um, enjoy, and I'll try to have another chapter up by the end of the day, thank you. Oh, almost forgot, if you like this story, then you really need to check out: Poisoned Nightmares, By: EmberAmberFirdaus, and It's also her Birthday today, so Happy birthday EmberAmberFirdaus!**


	34. A Deadly Decision

"Shun!" I screamed, while sprinting down the hallway, alarming many of the guards who watched me tumble onto the ground, sprawled across the floor. I saw Zephyr fly down the hallway, helping me stand onto my feet.

"Princess," He gasped "What's wrong? What happened? Where's Shadow?" I shook my head harder, feeling cold tears fall from my eyes.

Zephyr took me gently into his arms, while a group of guards followed him down the hallway. He softly held my hand in his, making me feel protected and safe.

"We need to get to Shun," I moaned, hearing my voice tremble at my ears. Zephyr hugged me tightly.

"We were hoping that we could keep the date a secret, my dear," Zephyr admitted "He didn't want you to find out, and then find him lying dead later. He only wanted to protect you."

"Why did no one tell me that I was out for another two days?" I questioned the King sternly. He sighed.

"My people aren't used to assisting mortals, so it took a while for us get you the medical attention that you needed. But Elright insisted on getting you the best help, even if that meant keeping you under a sedative for two days." Zephyr replied.

I felt ushered tears running down my cheeks.

"I can't lose him," I chocked out, beginning to sob "He means everything to me now, and I can't let anything happen to him. Please, don't let her kill him"

Zephyr held me closer, stroking my hair delicately with his hand.

"We won't," He replied strongly "She won't come any closer to him, than she is now" I nodded my head, mournfully sobbing into Zephyr's shoulder.

(Shun's POV)

I rushed into my room, closing the door tight behind me. I couldn't risk losing Fabia, especially to her. I wouldn't let it happen.

I sat onto one of the chairs at my desk, and pulled out a pure white sheet of paper. I then snatched a pen with a deep blackened ink, and began to write. But the thing is, I can't let you know what it says early, so I guess you'll have to wait.

I reexamined Sapphirah's most recent letter, deciding if the choice that I was about to make was the right one. Most certainly, it was.

I would wait until six before I would leave, allowing me time to secretly say my dearest goodbye to Fabia. She wouldn't understand what would be happening, but she would soon find out. And hopefully, I would be gone before she knew it.

I finished writing on the sheet of paper and placed the pen back into its holder, sealing the slip of paper tight into an envelope. I wrote Fabia's name on the envelope and slipped it into one of the drawers in the desk for safe keeping.

I hope that you understand my love for Fabia, and you must realize that she means everything in the world to me. So with that, you must know now, that I can't lose her.

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over the balcony. I peered downward, seeing Zoticus fly swiftly through the air. I smiled happy to see him enjoying himself.

You know, life is filled with so many hard choices, and I guess that you can say, I made this one.

(Fabia's POV)

Zephyr had treated me as if I were a piece of china, delicate, and very breakable, which at times, I was.

I saw Shun walk down the hallway, sprinting to see me. I practically flung myself into his arms.

"Hey," He whispered softly, stroking my hair with his hand "Are you okay?" I nodded gently, wrapping my arms around him. He must have seen the tears that streaked my face, since he actually asked me about them.

"Listen," He told me softly "I love you, and I will never leave you, I promise" I nodded, understandingly.

"Now tell me," Shun continued "Why are you crying?" I shook my head, unable to answer. His grip tightened around me as we lowered ourselves to the floor. I leaned my haed against his shoulder, trying to dry my ushered tears.

"Please," Shun urged me gently, setting me lightly onto his lap.

"I just can't lose you," I told him tenderly "Shun, you mean everything to me and you've done whatever it took to protect me. And now you're risking your very life, so that you can save mine." Unable to hold back tears, I let them flow freely from my eyes.

"Fabia, you'll never truly lose me, I promise" Shun whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes as well. I looked upward to meet his gaze, as we both leaned inward.

Our lips met in total bliss. The only thing that mattered now was us. Every time I kissed him, it felt different. Maybe it's just the charm of an Immortal, or our love for each other…

We broke apart gently, wrapping our arms tightly around the other person. Shun closed his eyes, running his hand up and down my back soothingly.

"I'll always be there for you," Shun whispered sympathetically "I'll never ever leave you, Princess" I griped onto his shoulder.

"You better not," I told him, as we helped each other stand up and onto our feet. Gazing into his golden eyes, I saw a glimmer of sadness, yet I didn't understand why. I hugged him again, just before Shun lifted me into his arms and carried me back down the hallway.

(Dan's POV)

I had been waiting for hours for the two love birds to come back into the dinning hall. And I was beginning to get rather impatient.

In the mean time, I had filled up on all sorts of food that was left from the morning buffet. Donuts were the main priority of the moment for me… I stared at the clock, time ticking away, and still, the doors to the dinnind hall never opened.

Oh, you want to know how I would feel about losing Shun. Well, you see, I won't let that happen. If I lost my best friend, it would be like the end of the world for me. Shun and I have been best friends since we were...probably around six. I had never known that he was acutally the immortal heir to the throne of Millennia.

I promised myself that I wouldn't ever lose him since all of this madness began, and I'm not going back on that promise now. So, if we're done here, I would like to finish up my lunch, which just recently came out of the oven if you must know.

The hour is currently 12:00 on the mark.. Why did you ask that kind of question?

Oh, you can't tell me huh? You wanna really play though with me don't you!?

Well fine then. I guess I'll see you guys later...Oh yes! Fabia and Shun just walked in the door, see you guys later! For real this time! Bye!

* * *

**Fabia: Everyone, including Ashlyn, agreed that I would be giving final remarks for the endings of the next few chapters, so yeah. Um, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I guess. I got really emotional towards some parts, but don't you worry, I quickly overcame them. Ashlyn would like to thank everyone who has been so supportive, as we near the ending of the first part of our story. Oh, and she also wants me to tell you guys that there will be a sequel, for those of you who want to know. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing guys, and I guess I'll see you around in the next few chapters. Bye, R&R if you don't mind, thank you! :D**


	35. Surprise!

(Fabia's POV)

I wrapped my good arm around Shun's neck, ever so grateful to have him with me. And now, I knew for sure, that I would never lose him.

"Everything's okay," Shun whispered softly, stroking my hair with his hand. He carried me into the dinning hall, quite surprised to still see Dan eating off of his plate.

"There you guys are!" Dan exclaimed brightly, shoving another donut into his mouth. Shun took me over to sit by him at the table, gently setting me upon the ground.

"So, uh, is everything okay?" Dan asked concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine Dan," I replied gently, intertwining my hand in Shun's "What time is it?"

"Seems about twelve to me" Dan answered squinting at the clock, even though it was huge. Beside me, I felt Shun tense, and immediately went on guard.

"What's wrong?" I whispered quietly examining the room, except nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He shook his head, releasing my hand. I watched him intently.

"Are you okay?" I questioned him, seeing the diamond glow brightly.

"I can't do this for much longer," Shun whispered, barely audible. I looked toward him confused.

"Do what?" I asked sternly, desperate for his answer.

"Lie to you," Shun answered, tears clouding his eyes as he turned away.

"What are you lying about?" I asked gently, trying not to put any pressure on him.

"Our promise," was his immediate answer. I laid my hand on his shoulder, while my other was forced to stay in the sling. He turned to face me, while Dan sat down on the other side of him.

"Shun, please," I begged him "You can't do this. If I'm the cause of you, dying, I would never be able to forgive myself. Do you understand?"

"Fabia-" Shun began, but I cut him off.

"No, don't do this" I pleaded, tears streaming down my face, as well as Dan's.

"We can fight her," Dan joined in "It doesn't have to be this way. I can't lose my best friend" Dan wrapped his arms around Shun, who hugged him tightly.

"Dan," I heard him whisper "If she doesn't do this, then you, Fabia, everyone I ever cared about, will be gone" Dan pulled away from him, frowning.

"And if she doesn't do anything to us, then you know what she'll do to you" Dan continued, obviously trying to change his mind. Shun nodded solemnly.

"I understand the consequences," Shun said darkly "And you, and everyone else, you guys, are worth it" Dan threw his arms up in the air.

"Shun, come on, please!" He exclaimed "Just wait until tomorrow, so we can play everything out by ear after tonight, please!"

Shun pondered the thought silently. He looked downward, an extremely stressed look crossing his face.

"Just until tomorrow," Shun confirmed, calming all of us at once. I let up an exasperated sigh, doing my best to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Fabia," Shun whispered, taking my hand in his, gently pulling me to my feet "Come with me, I need to show you something" I nodded, letting him carry me in his arms.

Shun tried to move his wing, but winced at the trial, instead he decided to walk, which I was perfectly fine with.

He carried me into his room, finally setting me back on my feet. I watched as he walked out onto the balcony, motioning for me to follow, which I did.

Together, we peered over the edge of the railing, grinning at what we saw. Zoticus was soaring through the air, performing all kinds of aerobatics.

"So," I began, "What is it you wanted to show me?" Shun smiled slightly, leading me back into his bedroom.

He had me sit on his bed, while he sat next to me, tenderly holding my hand which was in its sling. With great care, Shun removed the sling, along with the white bandaging protecting the gash on my arm.

"Just be still," Shun whispered softly, as he laid his hands tenderly over the gash. "This, is what I wanted to show you"

Shun closed his eyes, as I watched his diamond brighten in its light, growing brighter with each passing second. I wanted to know what Shun was doing, but I obviously didn't want to interrupt him.

When Shun opened his eyes again, they were gleaming, lighting every inch of his room. He cautiously removed his hands from my arm, as I gaped at what I saw.

Nothing. My arm was perfectly fine, no giant gash ruining the skin. My arm, was healed. I turned back to look at Shun.

"How did you that?" I asked bewildered. Shun grinned softly.

"Another skill," Was his answer "You needed it, and you deserve it" Before I could figure out what I was doing, I had flung my arms around him. My lips pressed against his in a kiss.

We broke apart suddenly.

"Thank you so much," I told him, wrapping my arms around him even tighter.

"You're very welcome," Shun answered, holding me tightly in his arms. As far as I knew, I didn't want to let him go. For as long as I lived, I wanted him to be in my arms forever and ever…

I loved him, with all my heart.

"That's very kind of you to think," Shun began "But Don't you think that first part is a little obsessive?" I rolled my eyes, and stood with him right by my side.

"Now it's your turn to follow me," I whispered playfully, covering his eyes with my hands. "Come on"

"Wait!" Shun exclaimed, jumping toward the side before he almost hit the door "I don't like not being able to see!" I laughed.

"Really?" I asked hysterical "You can already sense what's going to happen, so, isn't that technically a version of sight within itself?"

Shun shrugged, saying, "I suppose" I giggled lightly, guiding him back into the dinning hall, where a surprise, from Dan, waited for him.

This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

**Fabia: Ashlyn said she wanted to say sorry that the last chapter, including this one, were really short. She apologizes, but then promises that the next one will be twice as long as this one. Thanks for reading everyone, see you later!**


	36. Tears of Joy

I knocked on the door to the dining hall three times, to let Dan know that we were back. Thankfully my hands were still covering Shun's eyes so he couldn't see anything but my palms.

"Why are we at the dining hall again?" Shun asked "We were just here exactly thirty seven minutes, and five point three seconds ago" I rolled my eyes looking up at him.

"Just wait for another minute, okay?" I told him, slightly annoyed. Shun folded his arms across his chest and stand still.

Soon enough, Dan opened the door, to reveal all of the other brawlers either sitting at one of the chairs or standing upward on their feet.

Runo and Julie were still blowing into the balloons, and Dan rushed to the table to continue lighting the cake. I still can't believe that Shun hid this from us. Can you guess what it is?

Zephyr traded spots with me, not letting Shun see a thing as he guided him to the table.

I walked over to the table that Emerald was currently sitting at, trying to finish up, something, with gold in it.

"So what are you working on?" I asked her, trying to get a good look at the object that she was hiding. She covered it up with her hands.

"What do you think?" Emerald questioned playfully, lifting up the sheet that was hiding her treasure. Beneath it, was s stunningly bright golden sword, with a single silken black ribbon, tied around the handle.

"He'll love it," I whispered, glancing over at Shun. Zephyr had his hands in front of Shun's eyes, careful to not let him see anything.

"The entire planet celebrates this every year!" Emerald exclaimed softly, lying the sword beside her. I sat next to her, as she took my hands in hers.

"And what did you get?" Emerald asked softly, lowering her voice really low. I smiled, and delicately pulled a small object out of my coat pocket.

I opened my palm leisurely, as Emerald grinned brightly.

"It's perfect," She whispered lowly, closing my palm around the object. I nodded, looking around the room to see everyone settling down. Emerald nodded silently, as I sprinted off to my seat next to Shun.

Zephyr cautiously removed his hands, as Shun jumped at the sight before him.

"Happy Birthday!" Dan exclaimed, not taking the chance to wait for the others. Runo punched Dan in the arm, just as the rest of the brawlers shouted out the same, well known phrase.

"Happy Birthday Shun!"

Shun, still shocked, scarcely ginned, and then became suspicious.

"Who told you?" Shun asked, as everyone, including Zephyr, pointed to Emerald. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"PRESENTS!" Dan shouted out loudly, setting a huge red box in front of Shun. I rolled my eyes, while Runo hit Dan again in the arm.

"Come on Dan!" Runo complained "Can't you at least let him blow out the candles?" Dan pouted.

"But my present, is awesome" Dan urged, pushing the box toward Shun.

"Let him blow out the candles first!" Runo exclaimed louder, making Dan cower behind me. I grinned playfully while watching the two bicker and fight. Even Shun seemed to be enjoying the show.

Finally though, Zephyr stepped between the two, picking each of them up off the ground with one hand. Everyone burst into tears laughing.

Even in the air, Dan and Runo tried to land a hit on the other!

"Enough!" Zephyr bellowed "There will be no conflict in my Palace today!" Runo and Dan froze in fear, their faces as white as snow.

Zephyr set them on the ground once again, as they each resumed their normal positions.

"Now, let us begin," Zephyr said calmly, snapping his fingers.

Almost instantly, two cooks zoomed out of the kitchen, with a six tier, chocolate cake in their hands, which they set neatly in front of Shun. Around each tier, three candles were spaced evenly among the cake, holding eighteen in all.

Shun was eighteen.

The brawlers, along with Elright, Emerald, Zephyr and I, began to softly sing "Happy Birthday". (Everyone except for Dan, who ended up screaming the entire song)

In one quick wisp, Shun blew out every single candle on the cake, all the flames extinguishing at once.

Shun turned toward me just in time, to see me wrap my arms around him, and press our lips against the others. All of the brawlers let out a gasp as they continued to watch the sight before them.

When we broke apart, barely audible, I whispered, "Happy Birthday, my one true love" Shun smiled faintly, pulling me into a tight hug, unambiguously stroking my hair. I hugged him back, honestly not wanting to let go.

But at last we did separate, just as Dan slammed his box down harder, quaking the table. Shun and I jumped back in alarm.

"Open it," Dan said calmly, but obviously very proud. He used his index finger to point to the package sitting in its bright red wrapping paper.

Shun and I straightened up together, our hands tightly wrapped around the other.

"Go ahead Shadow," Emerald told him nervously "Open Daniel's present" Shun raised an eyebrow, slowly reaching over the box. Cautiously he began to neatly unwrap the box, not letting a single piece of the red paper be damaged.

When Shun had finally removed the paper, folded it into a neat stack, and set it aside, he reached over the opening of the box, and opened it.

I almost lost it when I realized what was inside.

A tiny, white, Pomeranian, leaped out of the box, landing right in front of Shun. Dan had given Shun, a dog.

A bright red bow was loosely tied around the dog's neck, making it look like a Christmas present from a movie I watched once.

"Well?" Dan urged, expectantly "What do you think?" The little puppy leaped into Shun's lap, tugging on his silken cloak.

"Well," Shun began "Its perfect" Shun began to play around with the little dog, finally just giving the dog his cloak to play with on the floor.

"Well, there's more in the box" Dan continued, stepping forward and taking out an assortment of different chew toys.

"And last but not least!" Dan exclaimed, holding his hands out to indicate the box. Very cautiously, Drago stepped out of the box, with a giant red bow tied around his head. (Yes, he was in ball form)

"Ugh, this is humiliating," Drago mumbled "Shun, Dan would like to give you….the Electro Leash 5000" Dan grandly pulled out a bright red leash, and pressed a tiny black button toward the top of the handle.

A bright blue shock traveled down the leash and zapped Dan, making him jump before the other brawlers. They all giggled a little bit.

"Would you just name it already?" Dan asked, his voice strained.

Shun thought for a moment, probably thinking about the perfect name for his new pet. I was thinking something like, Koki, Kody, Snow, Lily, or maybe Skyl-

"How about Skylar?" Shun asked, holding the puppy in his hands. Dan nodded.

"I like it!" Dan said taking Drago into his palm "Come on buddy, let's go get cleaned up" Together they left for Dan's room, walking right down the hallway, as the door closed behind them.

"A dog," Shun commented "This will be interesting" I laughed lightly, as well as some of the others.

"Can I go next?" I asked pleadingly, hoping Zephyr would pick me. Luckily he nodded, as I pulled my object out of coat pocket.

Shun turned to look at me surprised.

"You didn't need to get me anything," He whispered quietly, as I took his hands and pressed my gift into them.

"But I wanted too," I told him, as Shun held my gift inside of his hands.

Shun opened his hands, gaping at what he saw. I smiled; glad to know that he liked it.

"Hawktor" Shun whispered, holding his hands out before the others. The little green sphere opened up to reveal Shun's old partner, who was extremely glad to see him.

"Shun!" Hawktor exclaimed, leaping onto his shoulder.

"Fabia, Thank you," Shun told me, as we hugged each other tightly. I gave him a quick kiss, startling the life out of Hawktor.

"You two…like each other?!" The bakugan questioned loudly.

I rolled my eyes as Aranaut floated down next to him.

"I'll explain everything over there on the cake" Aranaut told him "You too Skylar!"

The dog, and Hawktor followed Aranaut toward the large rolling table that held the cake, and together they all sat under the surface.

"Our Turn!" Emerald chimed in, using a very pleasant sing-sing voice.

"Your Father and I, would like too present you with this," Emerald told Shun, placing the golden sword in Shun's hands.

Shun held the sword carefully in his hands, looking up to see Zephyr cross his arms playfully.

"Thank you, Father" Shun told him, as Emerald wrapped her arms around Shun. Zephyr finally wrapped his arms around them both, hugging them tightly.

"It took a lot out of your Father to get him to do this," Emerald said, once Zephyr had ended their group hug "But I finally convinced him to give it to you"

"Thank you both, really" Shun told them, treasuring the sword in his arms.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, peering down at sparkling surface of the blade. I happily watched Shun's diamond glow with envy, as he ran his hand up and down the golden metal.

Maybe, just maybe, today wouldn't end in tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

* * *

**Fabia: I'm really getting tired of doing this by myself, but hey, at least Dan isn't here to bug me about his food fountain for the millionth time. :) **

**"Hey!" **

**Fabia: :( So close, and Yet so far. Anyway, hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please Read and Review. And Ashlyn wanted me to tell you that there will only be eight more chapters before we head on to the sequel. See you later! **


	37. Gone Forever?

The rest of the party was supposed to last for the rest of the evening, so everyone mainly just "chilled" for the next few hours and after that. But something felt wrong.

With every passing minute, I noticed that Shun was becoming more and more distant, during his own birthday party! I was beginning to get really worried about him.

I looked at the clock, which read five fifteen, and then glanced at Shun, who was constantly turning to face the clock. Some was wrong, and I was tempted to find out.

Very cautiously, I began to make my way over to where Shun was sitting, doing my very best to stay quiet. When he had finally noticed me, I was already sitting at his side with his hands in mine. His golden eyes met my worried gaze almost instantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly, trying to be as gentle as I possibly could. He shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong," He replied, softer than ever "I was just, thinking" I tilted my head in confusion.

"What were you thinking about?" I questioned further, hoping to get as many answers out of him as I could.

"I was thinking, about Sapphirah," Shun whispered, hanging his head. I snuggled next to him, squeezing his hands in mine.

"She can't attack the Palace," I confirmed "Or at least, she can't enter, right?" Shun nodded.

"Any Immortal is safe from her grasp when inside of the Palace," Shun replied "But she can still attack mortals" I met his gaze, trying to grasp any flicker of hope that was still left in his glistening eyes; because I knew that there had to be.

"Shun, she'll do almost anything to get to you," I began, doing my best to illuminate our situation "But at least you're safe inside the Palace, and that's all that matters right now. Besides, why would she try to attach you on your own Birthday?" I suddenly thought over my sentence, realizing how unreasonable that sounded.

Shun rolled his eyes, saying "Because she knows, and she can" I could now see a sparkle of pure sadness in his eyes, as if they really reflected off of his emotions.

"Everything will be fine," I assured him, "I mean, what is there to lose if you stay here?" I now saw tears in his eyes, yet I didn't wish to make him sorrowful.

"Everything," Shun answered, his voice trembling "I'll lose you, if she doesn't get her wish" I nodded understandingly.

"And I'm willing to suffer that consequence to protect you," I countered, emotion creeping up into my voice.

"And I can't take that chance," Shun responded darkly "I can't lose you Fabia, it won't happen"

"Shun please," I whispered, tears streaking my face as I grasped him in my embrace.

"Fabia, I want you to promise me one thing, and one thing only" Shun told me, stroking my face with his hand "Promise me, that whatever occurs tonight, that if she does get to me, you'll take the diamond. Whatever happens, you can't let her have it, you have to protect it, please…" I nodded, placing my hand over the diamond which still hung around his neck.

"I promise," I replied, placing my hand on his cheek "Now promise me something"

"Anything," Shun answered, placing his hand over mine. I smiled.

"Say you'll need me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer time," I recited, from the song that Shun had played on the violin for me "Say you'll want me, with you here beside you, promise me that all you say is true"

"Love me," We said unison "That's all I ask of you"

We leaned toward each other, and our lips met in a long kiss. I felt as if I never wanted to let go, as if we were saying our final goodbye. But I knew that wasn't right.

It felt like we were holding each other for hours, but cautiously, we both broke apart, second by second, until our eyes were glued to the others.

"I love you," Shun whispered into my ear, as we wrapped our arms around each other tightly.

"I love you too," I told him while we were still embraced. When we broke apart, Shun immediately turned to look at the clock, which now read five thirty.

He turned back to look at me and placed his hand on my shoulders.

"I need to go my room for just a minute, okay?" He told me softly, already standing up. I nodded.

"Sure," I replied "I'll be waiting right here" Shun nodded, turning to the door.

Just before he left, he turned to look at me again.

"I love you," He said softly, and then walked down the hallway with his guards right at his heels. I watched Hawktor and Aranaut chase after Skylar who had run down the hallway after Shun. Those two bakugan had become ever so close to each other, it was hilarious.

I watched Shun for about a minute and then returned to my seat at the table. I jumped when I realized that the girls were crowding me between them.

"That was so romantic!" Julie exclaimed, taking my hands in hers. I blushed bright red once I had realized what she meant.

"I still never knew a ninja could actually fall in love!" Runo shouted louder, giggling like she was one of the other girls.

"What did he say to you?" Alice asked curious, a bright smile on her face. I shook my head, honestly not wanting to tell them.

"He just wanted to thank me for letting him keep Hawktor, that's all" I answered, watching their expressions. Mira giggled lightly.

"Seems to me like he was pretty thankful!" Mira commented, smiling brightly as we all sat down at a table together. Runo nodded in agreement.

"No kidding," she added, placing her hands on mine. I rolled my eyes, crazed by all of the comments they had about our kiss. It was hysterical just to hear them babbling on about it. But soon enough, thankfully, they all began to file away from the table to go talk about another topic that just seemed more interesting at the moment.

Dan trotted over and sat next to me at the once filled table.

"Where did Shun go? It's his Birthday!" Dan exclaimed, hoping that he would get to see his best friend more than just a few times on his own Birthday.

"He went to his room to go check something I think," I answered him "Skylar, Hawktor, and Aranaut followed him though, so he's probably just showing them something, maybe, I don't know" Dan nodded, developing a serious look on his face.

"Do you think that he could be hiding something from us?" Dan questioned a concerned tone in his voice. I shook my head.

"I don't think he would," I replied, tossing my hair behind my back "He's always been truthful with us from the start of everything, so why would he lie to us now?" Dan frowned, and then lost the look altogether.

"I guess he wouldn't" Dan said cautiously, standing on his feet. He held his hand out which I gladly took.

"You wanna hang out for a little bit?" he enquired, seeing that Drago seemed to be having a good time with the other bakugan. I nodded "Sure"

Dan took me over to the buffet line, again, and stacked his plate high with food, not even waiting to sit down to begin eating. I just served myself a small salad, which was delicious by the way.

Dan probably would've spent that next hour eating if I hadn't stopped him after fourths. I still didn't understand how one human could eat so much! It was kind of creepy…

"Want to go to Emerald's table?" Dan asked pointing to where the Queen was sitting. She seemed to be drawing something. I nodded, curious to see what exactly she was doing.

I took my seat next to Emerald, peering over her white sheet of paper.

"Hello Dears," Emerald greeted once she had seen me gaping at her picture "Do you like it? I don't know if I did as well as I used to on earth, but, is it okay?"

"Okay?" Dan questioned "Are you kidding me?! This is incredible! How did you get to look so life like?" What Emerald was working on, was a picture of a golden petal rose, with each stroke making it look like it came from the meadow.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, laying my hand on her shoulder "How did you do it?"

"Well," Emerald began "When I was living on earth with Shadow, I took a few art classes. The teachers were amazed at how fast I learnt the basics and advanced, so I eventually had to stop taking the classes to protect myself and my son"

"What do you mean by protect?" Dan asked, staring at her drawing.

"Oh, that," Emerald realized "You see, the brawlers are the only ones who have pretty much interacted with an Immortal and not known it at all. But if our cover was somehow blown, or uncovered, we would be forced to return to Millennia Immediately for our safety, especially since my son was the heir to the throne here on Millennia. I couldn't risk the life of my own son."

"Why would you have too?" Dan pressed further.

"Because," Emerald said s if it were the simplest thing in the world "If humans found out that we really existed, then they would try to capture us. Haven't you ever heard of those people in white coats?"

"Doctors?" Dan suggested.

"No, they were called-"

"Scientists!" I cut in "They would have tried to experiment on you!"

"Yes my dear," Emerald crooned "I'm afraid you are right about your words" I don't know why, but Dan felt pressured to ask on last question.

"Why did you come to earth in the first place?" Dan queried, obviously expecting an answer.

"Oh," Emerald commented, her face full of sorrow "Well you see-"

"Arf! Arf!"

Everyone in the room turned to the door to see Skylar plunge out onto the floor. Hawktor and Aranaut were right behind her and helped her to her feet. (Well, paws, I guess)

Skylar ran forward and began to tug at the hem of my dress with her teeth. I picked up off of the ground just and Hawktor and Aranaut exploded into a mess of jumbled words.

"He-why-how-door-window-jump-crazy-letter-Fabia-Shun!"

"Hold it!" I exclaimed, catching their attention "Calm down you two"

"But Fabia!" They shouted in unison, but I held my hand out to them.

"Calm Down!" I said sternly "Now, one at a time, what happened?"

It seemed that the two bakugan decided that Hawktor would be the first to explain, so Hawktor took a shot at it.

"Okay," Hawktor said, taking a deep breath "Shun jumped out of the window after talking to us about some Sapphirah thing, and then he set a note with your name on it on his bed! But The weird thing is, when we watched him jump, he just disappeared into thin air!"

I felt my body tremble as Hawktor spoke, almost making me drop the dog which was sitting comfortably in my arms. Luckily, Dan caught Skylar as she slipped from my grasp.

"No," I whispered to myself "No, no, no, no, no….."

I found myself sprinting down the hallway, with Skylar and the bakugan right at my heels. I plunged through Shun's door, gasping at the sight of no one there.

My eyes traveled to Shun's bed, which indeed had a note with my name on it siting still on the bed sheets. I snatched it and ripped it open, pulling the pure white sheet of paper out of the envelope.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I read its contents.

_My dear Princess, _

_You must know that this may be the last time I see you _

_But you must remember I love you with all of my heart _

_You are the last defense that my diamond has chosen_

_You must protect it, don't let it fall into the wrong hands _

_I have faith in you my love, I trust you with my life _

_Goodbye forever, my one and true love, _

_But our love, you must remember, shall not die _

_Goodbye once more, I'll always love you _

_Shadow _

My heart was truly broken. Just the fact that Shun would die for me was too much for me to bear. I felt my legs go weak as I slumped to the floor.

"Fabia,"

I could hear Dan's voice calling my name, the letter ripped from my hands, but none of that even occurred to me. I had lost my Prince.

* * *

**Dan: Okay Guys, Fabia just ran out of the room in tears, so she asked me to give the remarks or this chapter. Ashlyn said that there will only be seven more chapters in this story before we go onto the sequel. You might want to know that we have caught up to the current time here in our story, so yes this is the first time that Fabia has ever seen that letter. Uh, please Read and Review and the nextchapter of the final seven shoulw be out either today sometime or tomorrow morning about this time. Thank you everyone, and uh, see you in the next chapter!**


	38. Caught

"Fabia! Please, its okay, Fabia!"

I knew that Dan was calling my name, but I couldn't think straight. I felt like all of the misery in the world had been dropped on my shoulders, weighing me down until my face touched the ground.

"Fabia, please,"

Dan was choking on dry sobs now, yet I didn't understand why. My face was streaked in tears, as if my eyes never ran out of them. But I also knew that I had to get out of this state of shock; I had too.

"Fabia, please snap out of it, we're right here, we know how you feel-" Dan burst into fresh tears, from what I could tell, as I slowly began to be pulled away from my world of sorrow.

I could make out the other brawlers huddled around in me in a big circle, as well as Dan holding me tightly in his arms.

"Dan?" I asked out loud hoping for an answer. Dan placed his hand on my forehead.

"Fabia! Are you okay?" Dan questioned me, obviously concerned.

"Is he really gone?" I queried my voice small and trembling. Dan took my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me Fabia," Dan said sternly "Zephyr and Emerald are doing their best to find him, okay? But you don't need to worry at all, they'll find him, I'm sure of it" I pressed my face into Dan's shoulder, weeping, not even attempting to stop.

"Fabia," Dan crooned, stroking my hair with his hand "I know how you feel about him, and I know that neither of us can afford to lose him, but I have a plan" My ears perked upward, hearing those few words which started a spark of hop into my heart.

"Go on," I breathed heavily, not willing to let Shun slip from my fingers so quickly "What's your plan Dan?" He immediately covered my mouth with his hand.

"We can't talk here," He whispered, helping me stand on my feet. He pointed down the hallway and mouthed his room.

As we were walking down the hallway, I noticed little white paws trotting at my heels, and turned around to see Skylar looking up at me with her stunning eyes. On top of her back, Hawktor and Aranaut embedded themselves in her fur, pretty obviously trying to hide.

"Guys!" I whispered sternly "What are you trying to do?" Aranaut was the first to speak.

"Well," He began, letting out a deep sigh "Isn't it obvious I won't let the Prince get killed by some megalomaniac? Especially when you're in love with him?!"

Hawktor looked really confused.

"I thought she was in love with Shun" Hawktor commented, while I blushed a deep red.

"I am," I replied softly "Can you guys keep it down?"

"Then who's the Prince?" Hawktor asked, making Dan, Aranaut, and I turn to look at him.

"Shun!" We all shouted at once, continuing to walk down the hallway. While Hawktor still seemed dazed about the entire situation, Dan opened the door to his room and shut it tightly behind him. He clicked the lock on the door so no one could come in.

"Now look, this mission may be very dangerous, and I don't even know if we'll succeed, but are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Dan asked, a look of concern shinning bright within his eyes. I nodded, to show that I was.

"I'll do anything to save him!" I exclaimed, just as Aranaut leaped onto my shoulder. He nodded as well, in certain agreement.

"Okay," Dan whispered quietly "This is the plan. One of us, can teleport with a castle knight bakugan into the Neathian Forest." I mentally slapped myself.

"I had forgotten all about that!" I exclaimed "Aranaut, you can track him through your teleportation skills, can't you?" Aranaut nodded.

"Hawktor and I both" Aranaut replied, turning back to face Dan.

"Right, then whoever goes to find him, can just follow him for a little while, and then try to get him to come back. It's all that I can come up with" Dan continued, lowering his voice towards the end of his sentence.

"It's a great plot Dan," I told him "We have to get Shun back, no matter what happens" Dan nodded.

"Who goes after him?" Dan asked softly, as a hush of silence flowed into the room.

Silence, utter silence, was all that was left of our conversation. Who would go to find him? That was our question. I knew that I could persuade him to come back, just through our love for each other. And I knew just how I would do it.

"I'll go" I said at once "I know how to persuade him to come back, so I'll go"

"Fabia, are you sure?" Dan clarified, as I clutched Aranaut tight in my hands. I did my best to put on a glare.

"Of course," I answered "She won't hurt him" Aranaut squirmed inside of my hands, so I opened them and let Aranaut come out. He panted like a dog after a squirrel chase.

"If you wouldn't mind letting air into my lungs Princess" He choked out, pacing in my palms. I rolled my eyes, gently placing him on my shoulder.

"Alright then," Dan said quietly, as tears began to form in his eyes "Just promise that you'll bring him back, dead or alive" I nodded, as tears exerted from my eyes as well.

"I promise, I'll bring him back," I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes "Let's go Aranaut" Aranaut hopped into my palm, beginning to glow a faint yellow color.

"I'll see you soon Dan," I told him, as I began to vanish into the air. The last thing that I saw of him was his hand waving goodbye. I smiled.

The teleportation didn't take that long at all. I remember being a in a bright blue portal in the first moment, but the in a dark forest in the next.

I looked down in my palm to see Aranaut looking up at me. He nodded his head at an angle upward, motioning for me to look at something.

A large hill was in the distance, but still in front of us. When I glanced over the top of it, I saw a bright Palace like building, except the inside of the windows gleamed in red, and the crowning around the building was a deep black. But except for that, the rest of the building was a beautiful crème color.

I looked back down at Aranaut.

"What is it?" I asked him softly, taking the time to glance at the building once again. A dark figure paced on the inside of one of the windows, while the doors were swung open in a flourish.

"Sapphirah's Palace," Aranaut answered lowly "Look, a few trees in front of us, hide Princess"

I dashed behind one of the trees next to me, and peered through a space created by the others. Another figure, wearing a long black cloak, with a hood over its head. The figure turned just a little bit toward us, just as I caught a glimmer of gold from the inside of the hood. A golden crown was sitting atop of the figures head, as its eyes radiating pure power.

"Shun," I breathed inaudibly, as the figure turned and continued through the forest. I sprinted and hid behind another tree, knowing from the point on, how I would follow him.

"So this is how we're going to do this?" Aranaut asked gently, looking into my eyes. I shrugged.

"It's the only way-" I slid behind another much larger trunk "That's the only way that I can follow him without being detected" Aranaut nodded, looking back through the trees.

"Hold on," I whispered, sprinting toward another tree trunk, and dashing behind it.

"Whoa, hold it Fabs"

That did not sound like Aranaut.

"Fabia, down here"

I looked down on my shoulder, almost jumping when I saw Hawktor sitting there.

"Hawktor, what are you doing here?" Hawktor looked up at me.

"I wanted to see where you guys were going, where are you going?" I rolled my eyes, keeping them glued to Shun. With every passing minute we were getting closer and closer to the Palace. It was making me nervous.

"I also didn't come alone," Hawktor continued, he looked downward making me look there as well. Skylar was sitting on the ground near me.

"Oh, Hawktor, how did you even get her here?" I asked, taking Skylar into my arms.

"It is quite complicated" Hawktor began "But… would someone just explain to me what's going on?"

I let Aranaut explain everything to Hawktor while I was tree dashing. From time to time Shun would look back, but I was well hidden in the trees. It would break my heart to look at his tear stained face, almost every time bringing me to tears.

"Fabia, come on," Hawktor urged gently "We need to keep moving" I could tell by the tone in his voice that Hawktor knew what was happening. I nodded, running to yet another tree.

We were getting so close to the end of the hill that even Aranaut noticed that I was trembling.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I told him "I'm fine, but we have to keep going"

I looked at Shun, who was making his way to the top of the hill. His cloak flowed behind him in graceful waves, with each step he took.

I darted to the bottom of the hill, not letting him get any further than where he was already at. Shun looked back, but thankfully he didn't see me.

I decided to stay there for a few more minutes and watch him, cautiously climbing up the hill.

I shuddered when Sapphirah burst through the doors, embracing Shun in her grasp. He stood there, silent and still, as he normally would. She lifted the hood off of his silken hair, gently stroking his face.

I couldn't stand to watch her do this to him any longer.

"Princess," Aranaut warned, but I wasn't listening.

I sprinted up the hill, using all of my strength to make it up in seconds. My spirit now controlled my body, no longer was it my fear. Sapphirah and Shun turned to see me in great surprise. Shun held his hands out, as if to stop me, But I ignored his warning.

Before I could protest, Sapphirah held her blade to Shun's neck forcing me to freeze. She turned her bloodshot eyes on Shun.

"I believe my dear," She began "We have a guest" Shun's eyes widened in fear, as his worried gaze turned toward me instantly. Sapphirah released Shun, turing so she could face my glance.

I realized what she meant a second too late.

I started to turn and run, but it was over. I was caught in her arms in a millisecond, while the blade of her dagger was lowered next to my face.

"Sorry Princess," Sapphirah whispered happily "But you, are merely a piece in my game"

* * *

**Dan: Looks like I'm n charge of remarks for this chapter too. Um, I'm doing my best to keep it together here, uh... Just read and review okay! (Runs off)**


	39. A Fatal Agreement

"Let us go inside," Sapphirah crooned, leisurely backing us into her home "This will all be over soon Shadow, very soon" Shun followed us, step by step, until he heard the doors close behind him.

"Don't even bother trying to open them" Sapphirah said quickly "They're locked"

I struggled against the blade, doing my best to free myself from her, but nothing seemed to work. Her strength was unbelievably powerful, and no matter what I tried she wouldn't budge in the least bit. I stopped fighting her, and held back whenever I thought she was going to hurt me.

"When should we start?" Sapphirah asked, pressing the blade of the dagger at the edge of my neck.

"Please," I cried pleadingly "Just let him go. What did he ever do to you anyway?!" Sapphirah eyes glistened in hatred, She pressed the blade firmer against my neck, tightening her grip around me.

"Don't you ever ask that question again!" Sapphirah bellowed, barely letting me breathe as I struggled for air.

"Please, don't hurt her!"

Sapphirah turned her attention away from me, loosinging her hold on me cautiously, and glanced at Shun, whose eyes were full of pure sorrow. She grinned mischeviously as she lifted the blade away from my neck.

"Shun don't," I breathed in a warning tone of voice

"Silence!" Sapphirah hissed "You are no longer part of this decision!" She gripped the sleeve of my dress, literally catching it on fire. The ashes of my dress fell to the ground, helping Sapphirah get her 'point' through.

"Fabia!" Shun exclaimed warily "I said don't hurt her!" Sapphirah turned toward him in surprise, walking cautiously towards him

"Fine, I'll stop" Sapphirah told him "For a price" Shun looked toward the ground, his diamond faintly glowing. He then looked up at her.

"Name it" He whispered softly, as Sapphirah grinned brightly. She looked down at me, and then back toward him.

"What if we were to…make a change of fate?" Sapphirah suggested sarcasticly "Your life...for the girls"

"No!" I screamed, tears flowing from every part of my eyes "You can't do this to him!" Sapphirah rolled her eyes.

"Oh, but I can" She countered, stroking my hair with her fingers "Otherwise, you go up in flames" She pricked a strand of hair from my head just before it erupted into newly born flames. She dropped the ashes onto the ground, sweeping them away with the toe of her blood red shoe.

Sapphirah's hair flickered behind as she waited for Shun's answer. Shun's eyes dropped back onto the floor, while his hair slowly began to lose its glow. I could tell what he was thinking, I didn't like it. He looked back up at her, a single tear streaking his face.

"Do it," He whispered almost in audibly, droping his hands to his sides.

"No!" I screeched again "Let's just think this through first!" Sapphirah released me, and shoved me onto the tile floor. I grimaced in pain as my knee collided with the hard tile, my hand stroking it gently.

"What is there to think through?" Shun asked "If I don't do this, you'll die" I tried to stand up but Sapphirah forced me onto the ground, her hair almost sparkling behind her.

She made her way over to Shun, gently placing her hands on his shoulders, wrapping her arms firmly around him

"Do you know how long I've been waiting just to hear you say those two words?" She asked him, while he just stayed silent, looking into my worried gaze, his own showing nothing but concern for me.

"It'll be okay," He whispered softly, as Sapphirah wrapped her arms around him firmly, making certain that he couldn't free himself from her.

"This my Prince, is a very special drink" She crooned, suddenly holding a metallic glass in front of him.

The glass had a gargoyle carved into the side, while a dagger shaped just like the one Sapphirah was holding circled the handle. Inside was a deep red liquid, such as the one that Dan had described a few days early, while a fine mist floated in and around the opening toward the top.

"You see," Sapphirah continued "A single sip of this, will end any Immortal's life, including the Revelation's" Shun nodded to show that he understood. The only thing I didn't understand was why Sapphirah said, "Revelation", but I put that thought behind me, because, none of that mattered anymore, once I had realized what Sapphirah was asking of Shun.

Shun held the glass in his hands, staring intently at the decision before him.

"Shun," I whispered shakily "I won't let you do this"

"And I can't let you die" He countered, kneeling before me as he shoved Sapphirah away from him who stood against the wall where she had cornered him. Sapphirah took the glass from him as knelt beside me, probably not wanting to take any chances.

"The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by," Shun sang softly, placing his hand against my cheek "Night steels in, pacing the floor, The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep, Ti'll I hear you sing-"

"And weeks pass, and months pass, seasons fly," I joined him "Still you won't walk through my door. And in a haze I'll count the silent days, until I hear you sing, once more" I placed my hand over his, letting my tears fall freely from my eyes.

"Please," I begged, holding his hands firmly "You promised you wouldn't leave me, you promised!" Shun nodded solemnly, leting me lie my head against his shoulder as I tried hard to fight back tears.

"I know," He told me "And I won't. You'll soon find out why" I shook my head harder, pulling him into my arms as he had began to stroke my hair, ever so softly.

"I don't want to find out why!" I cried out "I want you!" Shun gently wrapped his arms around me, trailing his hand up and down my back as I cried hard into his shoulder.

"I'll always be in here," He whispered, placing his hand over my heart. I sniffled, unable to see clearly because of my tears.

"But I love you!" I choked out, not wanting to let him go "You can't leave me!" Shun gently placed his hands on mine.

"I realize that," Shun told me, stroking my tear stained face "But, we must let go…only for a little while, everything will be okay, you'll see" I shook my violently unwilling to let him make such a sacrifice, and for me.

"We'll always be together," He then promised "Together forever" I nodded, eager to hear him say that.

"Always," I agreed, closing my eyes tight, while gently wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me delicately, as we embraced each other.

Before I realized what was happening, Shun was torn from my arms, and once again stolen away from me in the embrace of that monster. Sapphirah forced the glass into his hands, gently, yet firmly holding it at his lips. She held him against one of the walls of her so called 'Palace'.

"I did not wait eighteen years to witness a shower of tears" Sapphirah bellowed "I know what I waited for, and I will get what I want, at almost any cost"

Shun forced the glass downward, fighting against her strength. Sapphirah had no choice, but to step away from him.

"Make your choice!" She hissed, her anger obviously rising in her veins "Do you live without her, or do you give her the chance she deserves?" Shun looked down at me, his eyes full of tears, and immediately, I knew what he had chosen.

Shun lifted the glass to his lips, looking back at me once more. I shook my head violently, as tears filled my once dry eyes.

Sapphirah came up behind him, placing her hand at the bottom of the glass in Shun's hands. She gently pushed it upward, while Shun smiled towards me, his eyes glistening.

Shun tilted the glass upward, letting the liquid slip into his mouth, but Sapphirah wouldn't stop at one sip. She held the glass at the angle that it was currently positioned at, forcing all of its contents into his viens.

Shun finally pulled the glass away from his lips, pushing Sapphirah away from him. He smiled faintly, before the glass fell from his hands colliding with the ground. Sapphirah grinned almost triumphantly as she took a firm hold on his arm.

"Here's your precious love now," Sapphirah laughed, her gaze locked onto mine "Oh, what will you do without him?" Sapphirah realeased her grip around Shun's wrist, as he collapsed onto the ground. Sapphirah vanished into thin air, tears rushing to my eyes.

I rushed forward, hardly noticing that knee had once again hit the ground, yet I didn't care. The person I loved most in the world was dying, and I couldn't let that happen. I touched Shun's hand, enclosing my own around it, while I gently laid my head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat soft and cautious.

I cradled Shun delicately in my embrace, carefully trailing my hand along his cheek, tears streaking my face as they fell from eyes. I tightened my grip around him hand, never wanting to let it go.

* * *

**Me: Hi, the brawlers forced me to give remarks on this chapter. Only three more I think. Yeah, three. Um, I hope you liked it, and please Fangirls, don't get mad at me. We still have three chapters to go, so, please keep your cool. Thank you so much to everyone who has helped me with this story. I'm really thankful for your help. I'll see you in the next three chapters guys, and then it's on to the sequel. Thanks again, and see you later. ;)**


	40. Too Hard to Say Goodbye

"Shun!" I cried out in alarm, "Please wake up, and don't leave me now" I pressed my face against his shoulder, sobbing hysterically.

I felt a hand stroke my hair softly, as I jolted upward to see Shun lying awake in my arms. I hugged him tightly.

"Don't scare me like that" I told him, while he smiled faintly "I thought I had already lost you" Shun shook his head.

"You'll never, lose me" Shun whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes. I took his hand in mine, holding it as tightly as I possibly could.

When I felt something tap me on the shoulder, I turned around to see Aranaut and Hawktor, gaping at us like we had just performed an Aria together or something.

"Yes?" I choked out, letting them crawl into my hand, since my other arm was wrapped around Shun to support him. Hawktor looked up at me.

"What just happened?" He asked wearily, while Aranaut gave him a reassuring pat on his back. Even Skylar was nuzzling herself next to Shun, winning sorrowfully.

"I-I…Aranaut please," I told my bakugan, unable to hold back my tears.

"Princess," Aranaut crooned "It's alright, you don't need to cry" He motioned for Hawktor to follow him, as the leaped onto the floor beside me, beginning too explain things to each other.

"Shun," I said turning my attention back to him "You didn't need to do this!" Shun squeezed my hand tightly.

"Fabia, it's okay" He whispered dimly "Everything…..will be…okay"

"No, it won't" I said firmly "Because of me, you're going to die! Shun, this is all of my fault-"

"No Fabia, it's not" Shun told me "If it's anyone's fault it's mine alone. I chose this, so that I could protect you. I chose this" I shook my head, not willing to accept his answer.

"But Shun, I, this-this can't be-happening" I sobbed, brushing the diming golden strands of his hair away from his face.

A beeping from my bakupod made all of us look up. I looked down to see an incoming message from Dan. Thank goodness!

Dan appeared on the screen a few seconds later.

"Fabia!" He exclaimed, while I observed the surroundings behind him "The bakugan couldn't teleport into the Palace, so the nearest we could get was within three miles of the Palace. Is everything okay?" He must've noticed the tears forming in my eyes.

"Just please get here as soon as you can," I told him softly "We need you guys" Dan nodded.

"We will, don't you worry Fabs" Dan told me "Hey, where's Shun?"

"He's right here with me, but we need you to get here, and fast!" I assured him.

"Okay, is he alright?" Dan questioned. I nodded.

"For now at least, but please hurry!, Fabia out" I closed off the bakupod and looked back down at Shun. His face was so much paler than moments before. The diamond, was beginning to lose it's precious glow, frightening me more than anything.

"You have to hold on for me," I whispered, "They'll be here as soon as they can" Shun nodded, stroking my hair gently in his hand.

_Please, _I begged silently _don't let him die! _

(Dan's Pov)

I turned my bakupod off, facing the other brawlers behind me. Alice was already in tears, as well as Julie and Runo. The only reason that I wasn't, was because there was still hope left.

"Daniel,"

I looked at Drago who sat atop of my shoulder.

"Daniel, is everything alright?" He asked, my heart beating a millions time per second.

"For now," I answered, taking off into the forest.

The brawlers followed my lead, running after me. We had snuck out of the Millennian Palace so that we could go after Shun and Fabia. As far as we knew, Emerald and Zephyr were still there at the Palace.

Captain Elright had followed us, thankful for the opportunity he got to help us. We thanked him dearly for coming along.

"Don't worry Fabia," I whispered almost inaudibly "We'll be there soon, I promise"

I sprinted as much as I could from there on out, knowing what was at stake in Sapphirah's games.

(Fabia's Pov)

I stroked Shun's hair gently, smiling sorrowfully towards him whenever he would look at me. I softly hummed to him, a tune that I knew so well. A tune that lulled me to sleep in a moment's time. Except, I couldn't let Shun fall asleep, because I knew, that he might never wake up. So I tried something…different.

I held Shun tightly in my arms, gently swaying as I began to sing. He always loved it when I sang, and the emotion which he showed…it was a priceless moment.

"Once upon another time, our story had only begun," I sang softly "I had a taste of Joy, the most I ever knew" I delicately wrapped my hand around the back of Shun's neck, gently bringing him closer to me. His dimming golden eyes met mine.

"Now there isn't any time," I continued "And somehow our story is done. And what about the gem, what am I to do?" Shun brought his hand upward, laying it soothingly on the back of my hair.

"Just love," He sang, joining my song "Just live, and give what you can give. And take the love that you deserve"

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, his voice telling me what I had to do. His voice enchanted me, sending chills through my spine, as if he understood my sorrow. Of course he did.

"Just love" I repeated his words peacefully "Just live, I'll give what I can give, and take, what little I deserve-" I burst into tears on the spot, barely able to finish my sentence. My voice ceased its singing.

"Fabia no," Shun whispered "You deserve so much…more…than what…I …could give…you" His eyes closed as I began to tremble horribly.

"No, Shun wake up please!" I cried "You can't leave me, you can't!" I shook his shoulders hard until his eyes finally opened once more.

"Fabia…" Shun said softly "Forgive…me" I pressed my head into his shoulder, crying harder than ever before.

"Shun, you don't need to be forgiven of anything, you're perfect" I told him, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry" I smiled as he caressed my cheek, looking into my eyes the entire time.

I laid my head against his chest, while he wrapped his arm around me, protecting me from any harm. He loved me so much.

So we just sat there, together in silence, holding onto each other as if we were each other life force. I finally broke the silence, intertwining my hand into Shun's.

"Come stop you're crying, it'll be alright," I sang gently "Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry"

"For one so small, you seem so strong," Shun joined me "My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry"

_Together: Cuz' you'll be in my heart, _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, _

_Always _

_Fabia: Why can't they understand the way we feel, _

_They just don't trust, but they can't explain, _

_I know we're different but, deep inside us, _

_We're not that different at all _

_Together: And you'll be in my heart, _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on, _

_Now and Forevermore _

_Fabia: Don't listen to them, cause what do they know, _

_We need each other, to have and to hold, _

_They'll see in time, I know _

_Shun: When destiny calls you, you must be strong, _

_I may not be with you, but you have to hold on, _

_They'll see in time, I know _

_Together: We'll show them together, cause _

_You'll be in my heart, _

_Believe me you'll be in my heart, _

_I'll be there from this day on, _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart, _

_No matter whay they say, _

_You'll be here in my heart, _

_Always _

_Always… _

_I'll be with you, _

_I'll be here for you always _

_Always and Always, _

_Just look over your shoulder, _

_Just look over you r shoulder, _

_Just look over your shoulder, _

_I'll be there always _

Shun wrapped his arms around me tightly, tears falling from his eyes as well as mine. His face was as pale as the snow itself, his eyes, becoming dimmer with each passing second.

"Can you hold on?" I asked him worriedly "They'll be here at any moment, I know it-"

"Fabia," Shun cut in "You're the only person I need, my angel" I repositioned my self, to wear I was cradling him in my arms, his head resting neatly at my elbow.

"You're the only person I need," I told him "But I need you to hang on, please"

"Fabia," Shun whispered again "I have so much faith in you, I know that you…can make it" his eyelids fluttered, but he managed to keep them open.

"Please…" I urged him, tightening my grip around his hand.

"Come closer, I beg you," Shun sang softly, as I hastily repositioned my self to where I was lying next to him, but still held him in my arms.

"Just remember, love never dies" Shun continued, as I gently anchored my hand around the back of his neck. "Kiss me one last time…"

I leaned inward, pulling him upward so he could reach me. Before our lips met, Shun stopped us.

"I love you," He said softly, tears streaking his face. I nodded in agreement.

"I love you too," I added, stroking his hair with my hand. He brought his hand toward my face, lying it gently on my cheek. I placed my hand over his.

I gently pulled him upward, while our lips met. I wrapped my arms around him, knowing that I would never ever let him go. We knew that we couldn't let go…

But soon, I felt his breath cease against my face, his lips still against mine, and his hand, slip from my grasp.

When I pulled away, cautiously opening my eyes, I almost immediately closed them again, tears exploding from my eyes.

Shun was lying, dead, in my arms.

* * *

**Me: Look, I'm only here to give thanks to Andrew Lloyy Webber, and Phill Collins, for writing such great songs that I was able to use in this chapter. I'm sorry everyone, but there will be a sequel, so you don't have to get so emotional just yet. Thanks again for all of your help, and I;ll see you soon in the next chapter. Bye... ;)**


	41. Pure Sorrow

I pressed my hand hard over my mouth, shutting my eyes tightly. I-this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't, it can't…

"Please wake up," I cried harder, lying my head against Shun's chest "You have to, I-I can't lose you Shun" Ever so gently I brushed his hair away from his eyes, wishing with all of my heart that they would open.

"Please," I wept, unable to hold back the oceans of tears exploding from my eyes "You promised, you promised that you wouldn't leave me!"

Aranaut and Hawktor lowered next to me, doing their best to comfort me.

"He'll be okay, Princess," Aranaut said.

"He…has to…he can't die!" Hawktor exclaimed, nudging his head against Shun's.

My eyes drifted to the diamond hanging around Shun's neck, its sparkle, completely lost. It no longer glowed with such power or strength.

"The diamond…" I whispered to myself, while hundreds of thoughts swam into my head in almost an instant.

'Protect it'

'Never let her hands touch it'

'Diamond's last defense'

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, pressing my hand against the gem. Gently, I removed the diamond from Shun's neck, holding it tightly in my palm. I finally placed it in my cloak pocket, knowing that it was now up to me to keep it safe.

"Why won't you wake up!" I choked out, holding Shun's still hand in mine "I need you!" I wrapped my arms tightly around him, bringing as him as close to me as I possibly could. My hand softly stroked his hair.

I suddenly felt someone lay there hand on my shoulder, as I trembled to think that Sapphirah had come back.

My head and eyes lifted upward, as I sighed, relieved to see Dan sitting in front of me. His face was streaked in tears, his hands wavering at his sides. His sorrowful eyes stared right into mine.

I shook my head slightly, as Dan took Shun's hand in his. He then, quite cautious yet carefully, took Shun into his arms, his face full of emotion.

"Hey buddy," He whispered softly, squeezing Shun's hand tightly in his "Everything is going to be okay now, I promise, you'll make it. You have to Shun. We can't lose you" Dan choked on dry sobs, as I turned slightly to see the rest of the brawlers, along with Elright, standing still at the door.

"He's gone" I said at once, gripping the diamond tightly in my palm "He's gone!" Alice looked at me through terrified eyes.

"No," She said "He can't be!" She dropped next to Dan gripping Shun's hand in hers.

"Come back!" She cried out "You can't die!" Tears formed in her eyes so quickly, I didn't even know if I could take in a breath faster.

Elright dropped his gaze down on me, as the rest of the brawlers crowded around Dan and Shun. Elright embraced me in his arms, letting me weep into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," He told me "But It's not your fault, Shadow made that clear, did he not?" I nodded into his shoulder, as he pulled me away from him.

"It'll be okay," He whispered "I promise"

I was done with all of these promises. I just couldn't take it anymore! I nodded my head to show that I was listening, but I didn't agree with him. How can someone say that everything will be alright, when the Prince of the Immortals, is killed? He was wrong, and I knew it.

I made my way toward the rest of the brawlers, all of them in tears at the sight of their friend. I knew how they felt, but they would never truly understand how I felt.

I squeezed between the brawlers, kneeling next to Dan who refused to loosen his grip around his best friend. Thankfully though, Dan delicately passed Shun into my arms once more, bringing me to tears to see Shun's closed eyes.

"Oh Shun," I choked out, hugging him tightly toward my body "Why did you have to do this…"

"So he could protect you,"

I froze, slightly confused by hearing a new voice above me. I looked upward, tightening my grip protectively around Shun, as if the new voice would take him from me.

I turned my head upward, craning my neck so I could see the figure who now stood above me.

It was obviously a boy, his hair as light as copper, flowing in waves downward until his hair barely skimmed his back. His shirt was of a silken white, his eyes a deep shade of red, but yet there was a glimmer of sadness in them as well.

He was wearing a pair of deep black pants, with shoes to match them with. He almost looked like Raoul from The Phantom of the Opera.

"My dear," He crooned softly "here isn't much time, but I need to ask you for the Prince" I shook my head, after becoming entranced with his voice.

"No!" I told him "You won't lay a hand on him!" The man looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Princess, she is coming after him, she wants the diamond," He said clearly "We will all go back to the Palace together, I promise, but you have to trust me, please" I looked into his eyes, searching for a spark of trust, which I immediately discovered in his spirit.

"Alright," I said softly, as the man knelt down swiftly beside me. He wrapped his arms protectively around Shun, lifting him into his embrace.

"I never dreamed she would actually do this to you," The man mumbled once he had Shun in his arms.

"Follow me," He said suddenly "I know a quick and easy way to the Palace, it's the only place safe for him, please hurry"

The man sprinted off toward the doors, while all of the rest of us followed him close behind.

Before I had come to my senses, the man extended two large, bird like wings behind him. Their solid color was red, while the tip of every feather was lined in black.

"You're an Immortal," I commented while the man turned to look at us.

"Indeed I am," He replied gently "And a great friend of the royals as well. Uh, now what are we to do about you all? That's it!"

The man blew a fine red mist over all of us, while my feet began to lift up off of the ground. I struggled to find balance in the air, while the rest of the brawlers, including Elright had it down pretty well.

"Follow me, hurry!" The man exclaimed, sprinting and then lifting up into the sky, while the rest of us followed him in ease.

I flew towards him curiously, while he led us through the air, Shun staying absolutely still in his arms.

"Who are you?" I asked him, taking a tight grip on the diamond in my hand. He looked towards me, as I then saw his eyes watering.

"My name is Inferno," He replied, tears falling from his eyes "I am the Father of Sapphirah" I would've fallen out of the sky if Inferno hadn't steadied me. I ripped my arms away from him.

"You monster!" I cried out, tears exerting my eyes "Get away from him!" Inferno kept me away, holding Shun tight in his arms.

"Can't you see," he pleaded "I'm not the bad guy here. I swear it, believe me, you know you have my word!" I paused, taking deep breaths through my lungs. I turned around to see the other brawlers stopping as well, their eyes watering.

"Alright," I told him "I trust you" Inferno nodded glancing back down at Shun.

"You can't die, you know you can't," He whispered almost silently once he had began to lead us through the air once more "If you are the Revelation, you can't die, I won't let you"

As tears streaked my face, I remembered hearing the word again, Revelation. What did it mean?

"Everyone, hang on tightly, we're going through the portal back to Millennia" Inferno announced, "Get ready"

Inferno's eyes began to glow brightly, as a huge portal appeared in front of us. Inferno zoomed through it, leaving the rest of us at the entrance.

"Go on Princess," Elright told me "He's waiting for you" I nodded, cautiously stepping into the portal, right before everything vanished before my eyes.

Soon I found myself floating next to Inferno, as we watched the rest of the brawlers fly the through the portal to get to us.

"We have to go to the Palace," Inferno told us "But please, don't make the King and Queen more upset than they already will be" I nodded, emotion already taking over my body once again.

As Inferno began to fly toward the sparkling Palace in the distance, I did my best to follow him. I lost balance many times, but Inferno was right there to catch me when I did.

Maybe he wasn't the bad guy.

As we neared the Palace, I looked through the windows to see Zephyr and Emerald peering up at us anxiously. They then sprinted away from the windows.

I was the first to land, falling to my knees on the soft green grass surrounding the Palace.

Zephyr and Emerald shot through the Palace doors, kneeling next to me. Emerald wrapped her arms around me, and I could see her tears stained cheeks.

"It's not your fault dear, I-I-I promise," She whispered shakily, as we both watched Inferno land onto the grass next to us.

Ever so carefully, Inferno knelt next to us, laying Shun in Emeralds arms. She covered her mouth with her hand, turning into Zephyr's shoulder, while he gently stroked his son's hair.

"My Shadow," Emerald cried, taking Shun's hand in hers "How could this ever happen…" Zephyr then took Shun into his own arms, telling Emerald that everything would be okay.

He stood onto the ground, while I helped Emerald stand on her feet, and we both followed Zephyr into the Palace.

As we passed the guards, they all bowed unto us, as we all made our way down the hallway. Emerald finally picked me up, holding me bridal style in her arms, as I began to tremble while walking.

I had no power over my tears now, s I let them flow from my eyes at a steady pace. Shun was gone, and I may never get him back again.

Zephyr paused once he stood at the doors to Shun's bedroom, placing his hand on the doorknob. While the guards opened the doors, we all gasped at the sight before us.

Shun's bedroom, had turned into a flourish of white and gold. The bed sheets, the curtains, the walls, everything was pure white. Just a touch of gold was associated with each furnishing.

Emerald set me on the ground, holding my hand tightly in hers. Her hair was glowing rapidly, showing all of the emotions that she was feeling.

Together, she and Zephyr placed Shun delicately on his bed, which had been turned the color of the clouds which floated peacefully in the sky.

Emerald then draped a satin, gold, and white bedspread over Shun, covering him from his waist down to his feet.

My eyes drifted to a white vase sitting still on Shun's desk. A golden pedaled rose sat perfectly straight in the vase, sparkling brightly, while sending its light throughout the room.

I stood up and walked over to the desk, taking the rose out of its vase. It shone even brighter when I held it in my hands. I walked across the room and over to Shun, placing the rose in his hands, while positioning his hands to where they laid over his waist, making it look as if he were holding the rose.

I turned around leisurely, turning to face Emerald and Zephyr whose tears shone across their faces. I stepped away from Shun, sprinting out of the room while tears fell rapidly from my eyes.

I only stopped running once I had burst through my bedroom door, staring out across the horizon, while I let my tears fall onto the ground below me.

I wept over the railing, not wanting to let Shun go. Not yet.

* * *

**Me: I'm only going to say, read and review and see you in the last chapter, which is the next one, and then I will start immdiately on the sequel.**


	42. Love Never Dies

I gripped the railing of the balcony, clenching the stone in my hands. I watched my tears fall three stories downward, until the plopped softly into the snow.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Shun can't be dead…

"Fabia, dear?"

I jumped, quite startled to hear a voice behind me. When I turned around, I was immediately relived of my suspicions. In the freezing air Emerald stood behind me, shivering lightly in her cloak.

"Yes?" I asked weakly, tensing as her wings wrapped around me tightly. I felt comfortable in her embrace, yet I tried so desperately to hide my tears.

"Fabia, darling it's alright," Emerald crooned gently, as I stared at her tear stained cheeks. I felt horrible.

"No it's not alright," I said sternly "He's dead and it's my entire fault!"

"Princess!" Emerald exclaimed in surprise "None of this is your fault, my sweet Fabia" I snuggled next to her, watching my tears fall onto the white, satin fabric of the dress that I was still wearing.

"But he's gone-" I began, but Emerald cut me off.

"Sweetheart, listen, you are a remarkable young Princess, and you do not deserve the blame for this disaster. You deserve thanks, for keeping him safe after what she had done to him. If it's anyone's fault, it's hers alone, do you understand?" I nodded my head delicately, holding my hand out in front of her.

I opened my hand, ever so grateful to see the diamond laying in my palm. Emerald placed her hand on the gem, fiddling with the thin chain the diamond was connected to.

"This was meant for you, my dear" Emerald whispered sorrowfully, placing the diamond around my neck. Almost instantly, the diamond glowed with such a light that I had to shield my eyes until it died down.

"Meant for me?" I questioned, staring at the softly glowing gem. Tears began to reform in my eyes.

"Yes Princess," she replied, her voice wavering "He wanted you to have it, remembrance I suppose" I nodded my head, gripping the diamond in my fingers.

"I'll keep it forever and ever, and I won't let him die," I whispered shakily, while Emerald pulled away from me with a concerned look on her face.

"Sweetheart," She began gently "Life is filled with so many hard choices, including one that you'll have to make, to let go. I know darling it will be hard for you, but you don't have to truly let go, he just wouldn't want you to hang on to him forever and ever my dear, you see?"

My world froze once she said the two horrifying words, 'Let go'. Everything stopped for me.

"I won't let go, and I won't forget!" I exclaimed fiercely, startling the Millennian queen.

"Would you ever stop trying to save your son?" I questioned further "Would you? Would you sit here and let him die right before your eyes? I had to watch him do just that! He died while we shared or final kiss! I watched him die!" I exploded into newly found tears, while Emerald did her best to comfort me.

"Darling, I didn't mean it like that," Emerald crooned "And of course I'll never let go. I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry for getting so mad and angry, please for give me," I said swiftly, not meaning to sound so angry. Emerald placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to spend the night with my Shadow, you're very welcome to come with me my dear Princes," Emerald told me before leaving my room.

Before she left the balcony, she came behind me and draped her cloak around my shoulders, seeing that I was miserably cold outside on the balcony.

"I wish you were still here with me," I whispered under my breath "I miss you already. I missed you the moment you left me" Tears streamed down my face, leaving stains on my cheeks.

I breathed heavily, watching them turn into fog as I breathed outward. I wrapped the cloak tightly around my body, doing my best to keep myself warm.

I sighed, staring out over the horizon, intently watching as dark clouds rolled in over the once sparkling night sky. My eyes drifted downward, staring at the snow softly piled inside the Palace gates and throughout the kingdom.

I don't know why, but I decided to sing. My mind and heart were racing with all of my thoughts, that I guess I just wanted to relax for a little bit.

"Who knows when love begins," I began softly "Who knows what makes it start. One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart."

_Fabia: It slips into your thoughts, _

_It infiltrates your soul, _

_It takes you by surprise, _

_And ceases full control _

_Try to deny it, _

_And try to protest, _

_But love won't let you go, _

_Once you've been possessed _

_Love never dies, _

_Love never falters, _

_Hearts may get broken, _

_Love is yours _

_Love never dies, _

_Love never alters, _

_Hearts may get broken, _

_Love endures _

_Hearts may get broken, _

_Love endures _

_As soon as you submit, _

_Surrender flesh and bone, _

_Love takes on a life, _

_Much larger than your own, _

_It uses you at will, _

_And drives you to despair, _

_And forces you to feel, _

_More Joy than you can bear _

_Love gives you pleasure, _

_And love brings you pain, _

_And yet when both are gone, _

_Love will still remain _

_Love never dies, _

_Love never falters, _

_Once it has spoken, _

_Love is yours, _

_Love never fails, _

_Lover never alters, _

_Hearts may get broken, _

_Love endures _

_Hearts may get broken… _

_Love never dies, _

_Love will continue, _

_Love keeps on beating, _

_When you're gone _

_Love never dies, _

_Once it is in you, _

_Hearts may get broken, _

_Love lives on _

_Hearts may get broken, _

_Love lives on _

I was vaguely aware of the people standing behind me as I sang my song to Millennia. I looked downward to see people staring up at me with sorrowful eyes, as they all stood, clutching the iron bars of the Palace gates. I blew a kiss into the air.

"Love never dies, Shun," I whispered, turning around to face the brawlers behind me.

They were all staring at me wide eyed, as a roar of clapping an cheering arose from the ground below us. The brawlers then separated, while I walked out into my room between them.

After I grabbed a white sleek robe, and changing into the satin white pajama's laid out for on the bed, I tied the robe around me and walked out of my bedroom.

All was done, within a minute, and in my dressing room.

The brawlers were still standing out on the balcony when I walked out of my bedroom, and straight down the hallway. They anxiously peered down the hallway to watch where I was going.

Many of the guards saluted when I walked past them, but I wasn't interested in greeting them at the moment. I continued to walk right past them until my hand rested gently on the golden doorknob that led to Shun's bedroom.

I ever so quietly opened the door; to find Emerald fast asleep on the now white satin sofa, while Shun remained still on his bed.

I closed the door behind me, careful not to make any noise, as I walked across the light wood flooring and sat next to Shun.

His face was as white as the snow itself, and cold as ice. I lay next to him, wrapping the robe around me even tighter than before.

I delicately placed my hand over his, which were still wrapped around the rose. I stared at the room, as darkness drifted into the windows. I could still make out the cheering of the crowds below me, yet it didn't matter anymore.

I closed my eyes, as I drifted off into a deep sleep, hearing nothing but my own breath, as I stared into the darkness before me.

* * *

**Me: Hi everyone, I hoped that you liked the first part of my story, if you have any comments feel free to read and review. I'll write one more chapter, a short one, a prolouge to be exact, so you can have a hint of what might happen next in the sequel. **

**Dan: Would you guys like to hear the Name of the Sequel? Yeah? Hey Ashlyn, can I tell them? PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE? **

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Go ahead **

**Dan: The name of the Sequel will be called...The Diamonds Curse Hope you like it! **

**Me: Okay Dan that's enough, be quite so I can work on the prolouge okay? **

**Dan: Whatever, I'll be with Fabia in Shun's room, kay? **

**Me: Dan! Fabia's alseep, litterally just like in the story, so leave her alone, and why don't you join Runo on Fabia's balcony, hmm? Go on, go! (Shoos him away) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and the song was By Andrew Lloyd Webber, so if you want the lyrics or to hear it online, just type in, Love Never Dies Lyrics, by Andrew Lloyd Webber. See you soon, Read and Review please**


	43. Epilouge

(Fabia's POV)

I opened my eyes leisurely, peering over Shun and through the window to see the same dark clouds I saw last night. I sat upright, seeing that my hands and been intertwined in Shun's.

His skin was freezing cold!

I looked down at Skylar, who lying next to Shun on the other side of him. She sat up staring right into my eyes. I rubbed the little dog's head.

I had slept next to Shun that night, knowing that I couldn't let him slip from my grasp as easily as he was. I hated seeing him this way.

The golden pedaled rose was gleaming softly, for it seemed to be the only light in the room. Besides one thing…

I looked downward to see the diamond glowing.

"Everything's okay," I whispered silently to myself "You are okay Fabia"

I stood up, wrapping one of Shun's cloaks around my pajama's, which were of a silken white color. Before I left his room, I kissed him lightly, playing with his hair in my fingers.

"You'll be okay," I whispered, feeling tears surge into my eyes "You have to be" And with that, I left the room, closing the door tight behind me.

I walked down the hallway to my room, receiving either surprised, or really odd glances from the guards. I quickly shut my door, and slipped Shun's cloak off.

I walked into the closet, fiddling with the satin fabric of the pajamas in my fingers while I looked. I finally chose a white t-shirt, white fur pants, a white furry hat, white, golden gemmed shoes, and a pair of white gloves.

I would be the Princess of snow today.

I took my clothes into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and washing my hair with the orange ginger shampoo and conditioner which was set out on the granite, tile, holder attached to the shower backsplash.

I kept feeling like there were two large objects behind me while I was taking my shower, but every time I would turn around, the objects, for which I thought existed, were nowhere to be found.

I dried off, throwing my new set of clothes on at a fast pace, and then walking back off into my closet to look at myself in the mirror.

I walked into my closet, and then cautiously took my place in front of the mirror, suddenly glancing down at my shoulder to see a single white feather, sitting atop of it.

I brushed the feather off of my shoulder, watching it land onto the hardwood floors below me.

"And where did you come from?" I questioned the feather, as it found its new home on the floor.

I turned my head upward, doing a double take at the sight I saw before me.

Two large feathered objects were positioned in the middle of my back as I continued to stare at the figure in the mirror.

I reached my hand back behind me, holding onto to one of the objects tightly, as nerves of pain shot into my back.

I fell onto the floor, gripping the feather in my fingers that had fallen to the ground. I stared at it, twirling it in my fingers.

Before I knew what I was doing, I let out a shrill scream, echoing throughout every square inch of the Palace.

* * *

**Me: This is all** **that I'm going to give you for right now, but remember, the sequel is titled The Diamonds Cruse, so be sure to look for it **

**Dan: But, can I say just a few things about the sequel, like how Fabia fi- **

**Me: No! You cannot, so be quiet! By the way, my mom ordered donuts, they're sitting on the island in the kitchen down stairs **

**Dan: See yah! (Trips while running down to the kitchen) **

**ME: Anyway, I would like to thank Copperpelt, and EmberAmberFirdaus, M-PBaseUnleashed, and Aima Farhan Karar, for being really supportive while helping me write my story. And thank you everyone else for reviewing and helping me ina nyway that you could. And thank you Fabia, for not tearing up as much as I though you would... **

**Fabia: (tears run down her cheeks) **

**Me: Uh, sorry... Anyway, thank you again for reading everyone, the sequel should be out soon. See you then. ;D **

**The Diamonds Curse: Sequel to: The Shadow Ninja**


End file.
